


The Azblida

by havik2006v10



Category: The 100
Genre: Azgeda, Drama, F/M, Hate, Love, OC, Romance, Skaikru, The 100 - Freeform, Trikru, grounders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 49,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havik2006v10/pseuds/havik2006v10
Summary: Meave Collins aka The Dark Angel, was born as Finn Collins younger sister, the only exception to the one child rule. She grew up in Mecha Station, finding out she had blue blood. Never knowing what is was made her curious to ask about it, but she kept one strict rule with her. Never tell anyone, not even her brother. As Outlawer she was arrested and placed in the Sky Box, waiting till she would be floated. Only, little did she know, she and 99 other teenagers were send to the ground to see if it was survivable again.On the ground, she meets family, friends and enemies. Will she pick the side of the grounders or the side of her people. Hard decisions have to be made if she wants to be accepted by everyone around her and will she finally find love or will the truth about her blood betray her before the time comes.King Roan Kom Azgeda x OCThe 100
Relationships: OC x King Roan Kom Azgeda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. All For Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The story begins between Blood Must Have Blood Part 2 and Wanheda part 1. This is an introduction so it will be written a little bit confusing. From chapter 2 it will be more clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The story begins between Blood Must Have Blood Part 2 and Wanheda part 1. This is an introduction so it will be written a little bit confusing. From chapter 2 it will be more clear. 
> 
> ~~~

(POV Meave Collins)

Everything happened so fast when we heard we were send to the ground. I was happy to finally get out of that shithole and once on the ground, I was reunited with my brother, Finn Collins and my two best friends, Monty Green and Jasper Jordan. However, what we didn't know was that we weren't the only one on earth. We noticed that quickly when Octavia was saved from, what looked like an water snake and Jasper was speared when he tried to jump to the other side of the lake to find Mount Weather.

When Jasper nearly died by his injuries, my anger towards the grounders grew, and the wrath was even more fuelled by Monty's disappearance along the way. Right before we were meant to fight the huge battle between the people called the grounders and us, I saw my brother go after Bellamy Blake, which made me too recklessly ran into danger. Meanwhile I had recklessly followed my friend's footsteps, the others were taken by the Mountain Men. That means that I was technically very lucky to run after Bellamy, because that made me reunite with the Ark alongside my brother, Murphy and Bellamy.

Just before Clarke arranged an arrangement with the first Heda, Anya, she was shot in front of our camp and Hell really started from there. Because of this stupid action, another commander came to the light, Heda Lexa. She was the one to pull our alliance apart again. The only option, according to her, was to sacrifice my brother so they and we could restore the peace between both our groups, besides he was the one to shoot Tondc after all so they of course wanted to let him pay for his actions. After that moment I lost my only family left and made a promise to never bond with anyone again to safe me the broken heart and broken emotions. 

Even though that promise, I still kept my friends who managed to help me move past my brother untimely demise quickly. The weeks and months after my mental recovery and after the Mount Weather events seemed normal, except of course the fact that Clarke left. It was a stubborn move from her side, but I understood the decision she had made for us all. Still, I soon noticed that after Clarke dilated herself in the wilderness, everyone was much more stressed. We could all feel the tension building up around us and I started to realize that almost everyone was trying to avoid and push me away. 

~~~

It was day 43 without Clarke. Everyone had finally started to take care of themselves and most of the amenities were finally wearing off. While I was concerned about Clarke, I was also concerned about the welfare of Murphy. I had no idea where he had gone, because he had left without saying anything and I grew more worried as the day passed by without seeing him. Of course, during the Mount Weather fight, someone's love had been taken from them and her name was Maya. I didn't know her well, but Jasper was broken by her death. He had lost his way of living and no matter how hard I worked to bring the old him back, nothing worked. 

While I was pushed away by Jasper, Monty, no matter what, was still trying to help him over his girl's death. I wanted to give him some space so I started training with Bellamy and Lincoln with the idea to let Monty and Jasper figure it out together. Bellamy, Lincoln, Murphy, Monty and Kane were the only ones who really cared about me since day 1 and I thought it would be better to be around people who wanted me around, rather than stick around with people who don't even like me or people who didn't want to have anything to do with me. 

~~~

As I returned to the lockers to change, I could hear the grunting and panting coming from both Lincoln and Bellamy in the background while they fought together. I had taken my clean towel and had wet it a bit to pat my face and when I looked up again afterwards, I saw that in the corner of my eye Bellamy could not dodge a side punch in time, and by hooking a foot behind both of Bellamy's legs, Lincoln could knock him down. I chuckled at Bellamy who clearly was defeated and he had made his way to me, stopping right next to my locker, opening his own. 

"He defeated your ass." I slapped him on his chest with the wet towel I still had in my hands and he snatched it out of them with a cocky face expression. "Hey what do you think you're doing." With a smile on my face, I crossed my arms. 

"Borrowing your towel, is that a problem?" I annoyed shook my head in disagreement at his comment. 

"I don't want my towel to be full of your sweat." I stated as I afterwards pointed at his bare chest. "And get dressed, you asshole." 

"Pair up and fight. Now!" 

Lincoln was quick to explain what the group had to do, and in no time the crowd went their separate ways to choose a partner based on their weaknesses to train them more strongly. I was distracted at the time but even I saw the glint of concern in Bellamy's eyes and the way he acted, it worried me deeply.

"Bellamy, are you okay?" His eyes switched to me while I tapped his shoulder. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, just heard some thing about the ice nation so I wanted to know more about." Confusion filled my body and I tilted my head at him as he was pretending it was a normal everyday subject, pulling his grey shirt over his head. "You'll see what I'm talking 'bout." Bellamy quickly added before signing to Lincoln to come over to us which even made him worried. I think he saw the concerns in his eyes as well. Lincoln walked towards us while grabbing his bottle of water so we stood with the three of us. However, we all didn't say a thing until Bellamy was the one to break the ice. 

"Lincoln, what do you know about Azgeda?"

"Azgeda? When did you hear about that?" Lincoln had furrowed his eyebrows as Bellamy messed up his hair a bit. 

"A few days ago." He answered seriously, but seemed not that aware about who they were or why Lincoln reacted so strange. 

"Azgeda was a Grounder clan ruled as a kingdom. Merciless grounders. Azgeda had a reputation for being ruthless and had hostile relations with some of the other clans, mostly Trikru. Their location on Earth stretched for a thousand miles and Azgeda borders the Trikru area at Sector 8. It won't be nice to cross paths with them." Lincoln stopped for a moment and looked at me stern and anxious for no reason at all. "Now, don't get curious, understand?" 

"And why is that Lincoln?" I stubbornly questioned him, not wanting to believe what he truly was meaning. 

"I heard the Dark Angel was pretty curious and broke pretty much all the rules that someone can think of. Just tell her to not let that curiosity walk free again." He narrowed his eyes at me, making me roll my eyes. 

"Fine..." I sighed. "Its not my business either way. Though... Bellamy? I heard you're going to fill in more gaps of the map, next time take me with you please." 

"I will keep it in my mind." I nodded at him and tapped Lincoln on his back while walking out of the room. Bellamy knew how bad I felt around the people here, besides, I was more of a helpful person than sitting around doing nothing while letting the rest to it. My room was always the furthest from the workout room and that was hell if you were kicked till death. Luckily for me that didn't happen often and I made a peaceful way back to my bedroom. I wandered a few hallways and opened my room with the silver key that was hanging around my neck. Instead of slamming the heavy door behind me, I closed it gently and jumped onto my bed. It wasn't a king bed, but it wasn't a small size either. I was alone anyway so it didn't matter much to me. 

My thoughts swirled around me and I was quickly bored. I had already cleaned everything up and I had already spent my whole morning training so I couldn't make much of my day. All I could do was read and afterwards perhaps pay a visit to Monty and Jasper. I picked up the book on my bedside table and before I could read the first sentence I already noticed I couldn't focus on the words. My mind drifted off as soon as I had laid the book back. At first I clearly hated the grounders for murdering my friends and brother, but I was more into their culture than my own. If I think about now I honestly don't belong anywhere in this fucking world. 

Skaikru made that very clear to me after my actions on the Ark was made clear to everyone and the hatred began. Somehow one of the highest ranking people in the council has been taking me under his wing ever since Clarke left and even before her disappearance. I don't know why Kane took me under his protection, but even if I didn't need it and I had been the one who made their life on the ark so difficult, I appreciated it nonetheless. I never had a great family, except for my brother, and when he died I really had nothing left to lose. Though, that had been reduced by Kane and the group I am now befriended with and I am very grateful for that.

"Nova? Play some music." 

"Yes ma'am. What song do you want?" 

"I don't know, just play my playlist." I sighed and felt my eyelids become heavy, growing more annoyed and bored by the second. "How was your day, Nova?" 

"I am still a programmed robot. Stop asking me that questioned day after day because I won't be able to answer. I don't live and that means I can't enjoy my day.... do you want to know how the weather will be tomorrow?" I rolled my eyes and slammed my hand onto the table next to my bed while I cursed under my breath when my glass filled with old water fell to the ground. 

"No." I sighed while answering Nova. 

"Ha ha ha ha." 

"Nova?" 

"Battery low." 

"You got to be kidding me... fucking robots." 

Too lazy to clean the mess up that I had caused, I pulled out a coin and let it slide and roll through my fingers after I had put Nova in the charger. It was something I did when I got nervous and had to think hard. I didn't know why, but the word Azgeda made a wave of nervous feelings rush over me and I didn't like where my thoughts were going. Wanheda... Commander of Death.... obtain great powers when you take her head. Azgeda... merciless grounders. Fuck... Clarke has to be found. I know she has a bounty on her head and if Azgeda is really that merciless, they probably want her head on a plate if they really believe they can obtain her 'power'. 

I quickly got off my bed and rushed to my wardrobe to get changed and make a plan to get things without anyone realizing. I had put on my black and white jacket, braided my hair and meanwhile tied a black and white bandana around my neck before quickly grabbing an huge backpack that was hid somewhere under a pile of clothing. I walked out of my room, hoping nobody would find out what I was trying to do and broke into the kitchen, stealing as much dried food as I could and then I started to store water as well. I knew if the wrong person would find out what I was about to do, they would probably lock me up acting like I was mentally not stable until I finally gave in to their rules and concerns. 

I collected important necessities for the trip and sneaked back into my room. As I did so, I filled the backpack from when we arrived on Earth with everything that I had found and that could become handy for the trip. Besides the food and water, I also had packed dry, clean clothing which was probably needed as well because it was in the north of the earth and to finish it I tied a rolled-up tent to the backpack and tied my sword to my hip, climbing out of the window which was not suspicious at all afterwards. I examined the best route to go outside of our camp when I was outward, but soon remembered that the walls were improved and the gate was closed and highly guarded as well. 

I didn't know anything anymore and took an iron rod to tear the steel plate off the wall, even bending it was enough as long as I could fit through it. With the amazing luck I had I could lift one up to get under it and I recklessly ran into the forest as soon as possible. Meanwhile I was escaping, I could already hear the people from Arkadia shouting that a grounder was nearby and others discussed about that it was one of us leaving camp, to my surprise I survived because of those people because if it wasn't for those people I would have been shot by now. I walked further and further in the direction of north and kept walking without looking back to our camp. 

Exploring caves inside and out and climbed trees to get a better look at my surroundings, there were no signs of life anywhere I went. Sometimes I carved weird symbols into the trees out of sight of others so that if I would find Clarke I could find the way ‘home’ faster as well. I think I was walking for a few hours and it was already getting darker and colder. The further I walked, the colder it got, meaning I was getting closer to the north side of earth. 

"Well, Clarke... where would you hide?"


	2. The Northern Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Exploring caves inside and out and climbed trees to get a better look at my surroundings, there were no signs of life anywhere I went. Sometimes I carved weird symbols into the trees out of sight of others so that if I would find Clarke I could find the way 'home' faster as well. I think I was walking for a few hours and it was already getting darker and colder. The further I walked, the colder it got, meaning I was getting closer to the north side of earth. 

"Well, Clarke... where would you hide?"

~~~ 

I had been walking around the woods for 3 days now and got increasingly bad feelings about where I was heading to. I ran out of food quickly and the water was frozen so gaining water grew harder every hour because of the thickness of the ice. It was in breakable. I knew by heart that I could walk from the south of Arkadia to the colder sectors without encountering a living person, but that also meant that the road I wanted to follow was much more dangerous to come as a human. While my mind and body knew that the cold where I was going was deadly, the view before my eyes only grew more and more beautiful the further I wandered. 

How much I used to know about the North I honestly never expected the extreme cold and I was not used to it either. In fact, it was so bad that I could no longer make a fire because the wood was too wet from the snow falling and I had already used the spare clothing so I didn't even notice it 'working' against the cold anymore. I noticed that my body was struggling to produce energy and I became weaker from the cold and the reduction in eating. Pushing all the bad thoughts away, I soon found out that I was on the border of Azgeda, roughly between sector 7/8. As tired as I was, I forced myself to keep walking, if I would sit down I would die. 

My breath started to slow down and my reflex to hide myself between two large tree roots was just fast enough to do so when I out of a sudden heard people's footsteps bouncing onto the soft white snow. Fortunately, they had no suspicious thoughts about someone hiding nearby and in assuage I let out a sigh. My focus was so on the men a few feet away that I did not realize that when I turned around while lying down I saw two feet standing right in front of me with a knife pointing dangerously at me. 

"Yu gonplei ste odon." (Your fight is over) Slowly, I dropped my eyes on the man who had me under his sword and I stared deep into his brown eyes, shaking my head. Lincoln had taught me a few sentences in the past so that it would be easier to understand their language and eventually I started to ask for lessons, making me one of the few translators in Arkadia. Though it seemed as if the cold had probably frozen my brain causing me not to think clear anymore, definitely not in such a situation. 

"Ai gonplei nou ste odon!" (My fight isn't over) I sloppy spoke up with the most poor accent ever, frozen and shocked. 

"EM-DE LAIK BAGA!" (She's our enemy) The man in front of me chopped the tree roots right where I used to lie and quickly I turned around. I was in so much pain that I soon groaned from the pain the movement gave me, but I couldn't die like this. Not like this. I kept repeating the phrase as I scrambled up and the man flew towards me with a hard battlecry, making me see it coming. I got out of the way and the man's sword got stuck into the wood because of the force he had put behind his run, making this an opportunity to flee as I examined the man. The man had short, wild hair and brown eyes that stood out because of the white warpaint.

I could run away now but knew I wouldn't get far so I pulled my sword from its holder and speared the man before spearing him further onto the white tree. Meanwhile the man let out a scream, beneath the man, the beautiful white snow melted with his warm red blood and I quickly turned around to understand that the other grounders had heard him. My eyes slid across the landscape and soon spotted the other two more men making their way to the incident I caused. Silently I back off from the man that had died in pain, but I was too late and the first one had caught glimp of me trying to hide myself into the bushes. The warrior didn't seem happy after he found his friend dead, impaled onto my sword. 

Without a shadow of a doubt when the man saw his dead fellow, he had thrown a throwing knife at my head that just passed my ear, causing it to bleed a little and in the shock I stared at the trained men. I knew I could handle him, but unfortunately not in the state I was in. Somehow, meanwhile I was very busy keeping my eyes on my attacker, I suddenly remembered there was a second man, but I couldn't find him and I panicked. Well, the panic didn't last long when all of a sudden I was hit on the nose, causing my eyes to become red and watery in response to the force of the blow in my face.

I tripped over the big snowy rocks and quickly stood up again, trying to defend defend myself with my fists covering my face. I knew it wouldn't work, but I needed to do something. Anything. I soon had not realized anything going on around me when I had avoided two perhaps even three blows and suddenly felt a severe pain. It felt like the air was being knocked out of my lungs all at once and I let a groan escape my mouth. I was stabbed in the right side of my body in my right lower abdomen. I crumbled to the floor, gasping for air, and I slowly lost consciousness. Fighting the tiredness and pain, I forced myself to stay awake because I knew I would lose my life if I would pass out in this moment. 

One of the men came closer and ripped my backpack off my back to check what was inside it while I laid there, not being able to resist or fight back anymore. I looked at the man when he emptied my backpack and my eyes were startled when suddenly an arrow flew through the air and pierced his eye, making him stumble to the ground next to me. The other had bent over the pierced man and glared around him angrily and aggressively as he raised his hand with a long knife in it, though, before he could do any damage a second arrow flew through the air and pierced his skull as well. Despite my vision being blurry, I could see a tall and well-trained man approaching me with His blue eyes staring at me sharply and I grew weaker when I focused on him.

He had lowered himself to my level and leaned forward. Of course a my reaction I pushed myself back, but soon my back hit the tree behind me and there was no way out. He had looked at me dominating and had dropped further to his knees while putting his bow down, his hand reaching for my bleeding lower abdomen. I first tried to avoid his touch, but understood if I wouldn't let him help me, I was dead. With interested eyes, he looked at the wound created by the knife from the other guy and I weakly shivered when the man grabbed my waist and trailed down the wound with his fingers, leaving me groan in pain. All I remember was him picking me up before I passed out completely. 

I woke up in a wet cave filled with a lot of smoke. Still warming up I coughed a little and my body filled with pain again as I did so while examining the big cave. The nasty and cold cave was lit by a big fire made in front of the place where I was located to probably keep me warm. I took the time to understand my surroundings and saw a bed made of mostly fur with simpel tables full of weapons and equipment next to it. On the other side of the fire a pan filled with stewed food ready to be eaten stood on a smaller fire next to the left side of the small opening. 

"What's anyone like you looking for in Azgeda territory? I assume you were looking for Wanheda as well." I looked around me and saw the muscular man walking in with a dead rabbit in his hands. “Doesn't matter, anyway. You're here because you're going to take me to Wanheda." 

"I honestly don't know where she is, but what I do want to know is who you are and where you are from?" Even talking caused me pain so the last words I silently hissed through my teeth and he glanced up, putting his weapons and rabbit down onto the wooden table next to the right side of the cave entrance and next to the bed. 

"I could ask you the same, Azblida." I raised my eyebrows and looked up at the mysterious man, not knowing what he had spoken up about. 

"Azwhat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Azblida: Own blood I designed, meaning: ice blood, in the next chapter there will be an explanation.


	3. Azgeda’s Secret

"I honestly don't know where she is, but what I do want to know is who you are and where you are from?" Even talking caused me pain so the last words I silently hissed through my teeth and he glanced up, putting his weapons and rabbit down onto the wooden table next to the right side of the cave entrance and next to the bed. 

"I could ask you the same, Azblida." I raised my eyebrows and looked up at the mysterious man, not knowing what he had spoken up about. 

"Azwhat?"

~~~

"One herself never heard of it, eh?" The man smiled to himself when he shook his head and saw that I looked at him bewildered so he cleared his throat. "It means Ice Blood. It is dark blue colored blood, an invented myth and belief common to Azgeda and the other clans. Every newborn child descended from Azgeda is tested on it, that's because none other than Azgeda can be diagnosed with it, well, that's what they believe. After hearing the stories for a long time, I lost my faith and no longer understood why we even bothered to keep testing the children. It was a waste of our time. soon enough I thought everyone was stupid to think that that kind of blood existed, but I've seen it in living stages, inside of you. "

Meanwhile, trying to explain what was going on, he had stripped the rabbit from it's fur to cut the meat off and clean it. "Why did the people keep searching for it, knowing it could have been 'made up' at that moment." He smirked at me and sat down next to the fire holding the rabbit meat above the hot flames onto an old sword. 

"I gave up trying to understand their logic, but I have to give them some credits, you seem to have the blood. If the complete tales are true, you are very fortunate, but yet suffering from many drawbacks." I tilted my head at him and tried to stand up, only to find out I was handcuffed to the wall. 

"Why am I bounded to the wall?" 

"You think you're aloud to walk around freely?" I nodded at him with a playful smile on my face, regretting it immediately. 

"You're not. Now you better tell me who you are, before I will spill that beautiful blood of yours and decorate the floor with it." I swallowed at his sudden change of talking and I again nodded at him, it was probably the right moment to act serious because he seemed like the kind of men who would honor their promises. 

"I'm Maeve Collins.... I'm from Arkadia, Skaikru. I came here for the same reason you did, to find Wanheda." 

"Interesting." 

He rubbed his eyes before hooking the impaled rabbit onto a hook so that it stayed in place above the fire before the man got up to check the cave's opening. "If you know so much about my blood, aren't you from Azgeda yourself?" I questioned him with the risk of him snarling at me, but my curiosity needed to know.

"Smart girl." I felt strange about how the man spoke up about his own clan so I shook his voice out of my head and the conversation from before filled my head with questions. It seemed like he was hiding a lot of information from me. Of course he didn't owe me any explanation, I was his prisoner, only, how weird it sounded, I didn't feel like one at all. 

"The cons and pros?" He narrowed his eyes and gritted his jaw and I secretly thought I said something wrong. 

"What?" 

"The blood? You were talking about advantages and disadvantages before I interrupted." I stated, but stopped when he gave me a stern look and raised his eyebrow at me to dominate me. The way he looked at me got me distracted and instead of looking away, his eyes held me in place, making me want to drown into his piercing blue eyes and never return to this horrible world.

"The capacities of the blood were written down many centuries ago. Of course they didn't know what it meant right away and things have been added or changed every year by different believers and kings. Everyone had a different view of it. Things that would be true by the old rules is that you don't die from heat. The blood running through your veins is colder than ours, that's why it is way more difficult to heat you up. On the other hand that could be seen as an disadvantage. Being in a cold environment prevents your body from heating up, which makes you more vulnerable to feel extreme cold. However... no matter how cold your body gets, you can never freeze to death." 

He threw a knife into the fire and stared at it to see the knife get red-hot, meanwhile I could swear I saw the fire reflecting in his eyes. 

"Besides all that, you won't die as quickly from bleeding out like us. Your blood is thicker and, as I said before, colder, which slows the flow of your blood.... that is how I could still help you on time." I turned my gaze to my lower stomach to see that a bandage was tied around it. It seemed that Azgeda wasn't that merciless after all. Well, a little less merciless, the man still had shown me a different side of him before he helped me, killing his own kind. 

"I should thank you." 

"No need." He coughed a little before sitting down again, checking how hot the knife was afterwards. I had no idea why he was burning it, but I couldn't keep asking him things, perhaps I would lose my tongue for my actions. "Almost forgot to add." The man smiled to himself again, it seemed like he enjoyed the company or the talking. "Anything that hurts you from the outside hurts less than something hurting you from the inside. For example, if someone hits you, all the benefits of the blood come to action, but...." With interest, I tried to sit up straight and pay attention to the man next to the fire who still hadn't turned his gaze anywhere but the fire, curious where his story was going. 

"Anything your body does from within, something that would normally hurt, such as certain illnesses or injuries, is more painful than anyone else would experience. I think you have noticed yourself that your body temperature can drop very quickly and the pain at that moment is unbearable when something happens from within. Therefore, I somehow feel bad for you, for us men it would have been easier... your feminine problems happen from within as well. I think you were shocked the first few times because you probably were taught otherwise.... the way how it normally should be." 

I lowered my head, blushing a little bit about what the man was talking about and it seemed like he was letting the conversation slip very quickly as he noticed me trying to hide away into my shirt. 

"When the sun fades away, we leave." His deep voice echoed through the cave and the fire left dark shadows onto his face, outlining his sharp features. He looked tired and injured. However, I knew that no one had attacked him during my fight which meant he was hurt earlier or maybe even later. 

"You don't fit in well... with Azgeda I mean?" He let out a annoyed sigh, completely ignoring my questioned and grabbed the knife that was now glowing red. "Wait... wait...." I stumbled over my words as he approached me with the knife and I started to breath in deeply. 

"Take off your shirt and take off the bandages." I crossed my arms before my body and looked at him with disbelieve, shaking my head. I knew I couldn't disobey him, but I still tried. 

"Now!" Shocked, I swallowed before pulling my shirt up a bit to loosen my bandages. Careful, but still with speed, I unwrapped them and hissed when the last piece of the bandage was stuck to my wound. After pulling the bandage off my wound, I grabbed my shirt with the thought 'It'll be better to have all the pain at once' repeating inside of my head and pulled it over my head, groaning in pain as I did so. I felt slightly uncomfortable when my sport bra was visible, but he had already patched me up once when I passed out, so this probably wasn't the first time he saw it. Besides, I normally would train in it so this wasn't that awful than as wearing a transparant bra. 

He didn't care that much himself and told me to take a hold of his arm. At first I had my doubts, but I understood what was in store for me and I obeyed him when I grabbed his arm, being able to feel how muscular his arm really was.

"Don't get too comfortable." A huge grin was painted onto his face as if he had heard my mind and I shook my head at him. Taking a deep breath, I automatically held on tighter as the overheated metal touched my healing wound and the hot knife hissed as he pressed it deeper onto my skin. I groaned softly in pain because of the feeling of the sides of the knife cutting my skin softly because of how hard he pressed it on my wound, but soon after the knife's red glow faded he had retreated his knife from my painful wound and he went from kneeling to sitting crouch down. 

"Here." He handed me my second shirt that I had worn on top of each other before I had been attacked and it turned out to be clean. I wanted to say something, but the handsome man was faster. "I feel you're uncomfortable without a shirt around me, so put it on if you want." 

"You find that weird? I don't know who the bloody hell you are." I had pulled the shirt out of his firm grip as I snapped in front of him and held the shirt meanwhile in front of my chest. He had looked at me and fixed his eyes on my now covered breasts before he returned to where he had come from, making me feel relieved. From then on I felt a gaze on my body as I tried to put my shirt back on without feeling more pain than I already did, but it soon went away when I was done. It had been quiet for the next hour while the man continued to cook the rabbit.

"Try to get some sleep... you need it. Tomorrow morning we leave." He had broke the silence as he walked up to me and had handed me some of the rabbit he had made ready to eat. I took a bite and meanwhile I looked at the cold, moldy ground then back at the blue-eyed man. 

"You don't actually expect me to get some rest when sleeping on a floor, right?" He gave me another piece of the meat, which tasted delicious, and he dropped himself next to me, clearly seeing in his eyes that he secretly enjoyed the company. Perhaps he had been alone for a very long time. 

"I won't untie you." I lowered my eyes before I nodded at his bed, making him follow my gaze towards it and I could hear the man sigh immediately. 

"You said you felt pity for me? Besides, if you are afraid with me running off, I won't. I don't like to put effort in running away with pain only to be chased by another group of Azgeda who enjoy killing me once I step foot outside of this cave. In that case, I, if I'm being honest, like your company better." 

"Fine, but you have to lie with me because I'm not going to sleep on the floor either." 

"Deal." 

The man nodded as he opened my chains as reaction I wanted to push myself against the wall to help myself up, but I almost fell if he hadn't caught me in time. I was too cocky to let him help me, but in the end I had let him help me and he carefully laid me onto his bed after walking over to it with me in his arms. When I finally got comfortable, I noticed he had one of my hands chained to his bed, meaning he clearly didn't trust me, but of course I must not forget that I am still his prisoner so it's normal for him not to trust me and the other way around. Before my eyelids became too heavy to keep them open, I saw a glimp of my kidnapper's, but also rescuers', bare chest and back on the left side of me as he lifted his shirt to pull it over his head. 

I noticed he was scarred, though I couldn't see much more because it would be too obvious if I tried to turn myself around to my other side. It was the best to just turn my head back to my side and I stared at my wall when I after a while felt the man snuggling up next to me. We were both silent like we were dead and as I felt my energie drain from me, my body was growing colder every second passing by. I was shivering and my teeth chattering and it made me wonder how this man next to me stayed warm without a jacket and a shirt, but even with the gap between us I could feel his warmth so perhaps his body was good at adjusting to the cold weather. 

I felt to embarrassed and stupid to ask, but right on the moment I turned myself around to ask him, I felt one of his arms sneak around my waist and I was pulled into his side without any explanation. I didn't even care if this man had kidnapped me or what he was planning for me, but in the moment I had to survive and to be honest I loved the feeling of his arm closing around me. A warm feeling burned up inside as his arm went up and down my side and I laid my head onto his bare chest, drifting off by his comfort. 

~~~

After a few hours of sleeping, I woke up only to see it was still dark outside with the bright light of the moon shining into the cave. The man was fully clothed with weapons all over his body, making me wonder what was going on. I slightly missed the feeling of his warmth next to me and the man came sitting onto the edge of the bed when I tried to move. Right before I wanted to question what was going on, I noticed that he had covered me with blankets to still keep me as warm as possible. “We would leave in the morning, right?" 

"Our plans changed when Azgeda scouts came minding their businesses around here when it grew darker outside. Throughout the last hour, the groups have been investigating what had happened here. We're lucky they haven't found the cave yet." 

"But you're Azgeda.... they wouldn't hurt you." My words died into my tongue as soon as I saw the man's expression.

"Why do you think I killed my own people?" 

"You're banished?" I stated softly, not believing what I had said, but I knew it was true. 

"Exactly." I started feeling guilty for the man, I had no idea why I had so much pity for my own fucking kidnapper, but he had done nothing more than helping me. It was then that him and I heard footsteps and gibberish approach our way and with my heart beating into my chest and my breath unsteady we both didn’t know what was about to happen.


	4. On Ur Mind

"Why do you think I killed my own people?" 

"You're banished?" I stated softly, not believing what I had said, but I knew it was true. 

"Exactly." I started feeling guilty for the man, I had no idea why I had so much pity for my own fucking kidnapper, but he had done nothing more than helping me. It was then that him and I heard footsteps and gibberish approach our way and with my heart beating into my chest and my breath unsteady we both didn't know what was about to happen.

~~~

I was breathing heavily and heard my heavy chains tumbling onto the floor as the man loosened me. "You better stay close to me, or else I will finish you myself." 

"Am I not too precious for that?" He narrowed his eyes and looked at me sternly. "Perhaps for me, but not for them." 

He took my hand and pulled me along as he shoved a coat into my hands. Together we ran out of the cave and remained silent as we hid behind every tree or hole in the ground that we could find, close to one another to be as quiet and hidden as possible. There wasn't a place where we didn't hear voices and yelling and I felt increasingly worried for my own life and secretly for his as well. I was used to being wanted as a criminal, so I don't know why, but I suddenly started hyperventilating and couldn't see anything different than black spots in my vision. The man figured it out quickly and took my hand into his to squeeze it gently before his husky voice softly filled my ears.

"Easy! We'll get out of here without anyone hurting us... you understand?" I swallowed and took a deep breath, shivering a little as I listened to the man. I didn't know what to expect when this was all over and I was still under his captivity, but I trusted him at the moment. His hands changed from my hands to grab my shoulders and he looked me in the eye as if he could see right through me with those blue eyes, trying to feel what I felt. "Do you hear them?"

I raised an eyebrow at him while listening to the silent woods surrounding us both, shaking my head afterwards. "No, I don't hear anyone."

"That's correct, we have lost them temporary, but they will be audible again soon." He looked into the empty white woods to see if he could see people who might be hiding among the trees, trying to eavesdrop or kill us. "Listen carefully... I want you to go... to leave this place. Run as far as you can and run back to the people who need you."

"Nobody needs me." 

"Stay safe, Azblida." He ignored my reaction and pushed me away from him, trying to make me disappear into the distance. Unfortunately at that moment I heard Trigedasleng coming from Azgeda's scouts and my eyes shot towards the blue-eyed man.  
I understood that they would probably manage to find us in a blink of an eye and that one of us should sacrifice oneself for the other, which the handsome man was planning to do, but I didn't want to leave him behind. I stubbornly shook my head at him, causing him to grab my waist and suddenly I felt the same comfortable and warm feeling burning from within. "Go! I'll stop them long enough for you!" 

He pointed in the quiet direction of the forest and I shook my head again, tears trying to form inside my eyes. I didn't know the man, not even his name, but I knew one thing about the handsome man.... he didn't belong anywhere either. He was banned, different from me, but he had to be banned for a bad reason which would mean he didn't fit in as well. I somehow trusted him more than 'my people' at home that I had known for a year or more and never actually wanted to have something to do with me. "I want to know one more thing... after, I promise I have peace with fleeing from y-..." 

"Roan. My name Roan." Out of nowhere the tears started to drench my cheeks and I couldn't think clearly anymore so as result I had put my arms around him. I noticed he seemed surprised, just as me about my action, but he soon had his arms tightly around me too. It felt familiar and warm, a reason I shouldn't have hugged him, making it only harder for myself and clearly for Roan himself as well. I tried to hide the pain and meanwhile had let go of the man. I nodded and looked at him one last time before running from my kidnapper and saviour. 

I bit my lip to hide the sadness behind a blank face and without looking back one more time I quickly picked up the road to Arkadia. I had so many questioned and so few answers, it annoyed me. Roan. How quickly he removed my defense against capturing feelings for someone. Did he survived or did he end up like the people who attacked me the day before? Did he even stood a change with such a group? I couldn't let the thoughts enter my head because it hurt me just thinking about them. I hadn't met anyone all the way back, which was good because I couldn't deal with anything at the moment.

I didn't know Roan, but it still tore me apart to think that something terrible or even worse had happened to him. Why did he help me at all? If he hadn't, none of this would have happened... but then I would have died and I would never had met him. The thoughts entering my mind became too much and had drained my energie just like how fast fire could burn wood and when it became warmer in my surroundings I had stopped my way to Arkadia to take a look at the stars and rest peacefully in a tree, trying to safe some energy and let my wound rest. Tomorrow, I would arrive in Arkadia and I would have my everyday problems again. 

"Roan... you better be safe." I looked up at the sky that had turned dark blue with a full red moon and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "I will meet you again." 

I shook my flashlight until white bright light sprang from the flashlight so it would lit up the beautifully colored forest and I spotted a blue glowing butterfly trying to follow the light. I took my backpack, which was hanging from a branch, and put it on my back before I slowly and carefully climbed down the tall tree. Step by step, I tried not to put too much pressure on the wound or put too much weight on the branches and I jumped to the ground filled with leaves. I wanted to get rid of my frustration so I started my way back to Arkadia sprinting in the middle of the night, hoping my brains would forget the dreadful thoughts about Roan.

The sun was rising while life was blown into the world that I found myself in again and the animals started to come to roam the ground. The last few hours of the road back home I had ran out of food and had to hunt no matter how bad my condition was decreasing. I didn't succeed though and had arrived at Arkadia worn out, hungry, ripped clothes, bags under my eyes and other people's and animal's blood covering my clothes. Then, I had arrived the gate Arkadia and had collapsed right before it. The wound that Roan had been trying to care for, had been infected, but fortunately had closed so I didn't have to be scared of somebody finding out about my blood or any worse condition that it could lead to. 

~~~

I woke up with an horrible headache and tried to open my eyes, though the lights were too bright so my eyes had to get used to it first before I could see anything. Outside of fighting with the bright light, I heard a familiar female voice speak up. I tried to see who it was as I pushed myself up with my elbows, however all I could see were gray figures in the shape of what I thought were a woman and a man. Everything around me was blurry and spinning and I could only focus on the sounds and voices as I laid myself back. 

"Maybe she's in sector 7." 

"We could send out another search party." By the tones and melodies of the two voices I could make clear that they were indeed familiar to me... Marcus Kane and Abigail Griffin. 

"They wouldn't find her, not unless she's ready to be found." 

"Sir... Ma'am." 

"I have patients to see." I held my head up to notice I could see a little bit more and surveyed a tall dark-skinned man walking in.

"Sir, we got a signal on a secure channel. Three clicks." 

"Three clicks. She wants to meet." I didn't follow any of what they said and within seconds my eyes became all blurry again and it all went black.

~~~ 

"JASPER WAIT!!" 

"Whoa!" 

"He hasn't been discharged-." 

"I'm fine." This time I could identify who were yelling at each other as I examined my surroundings, seeing that I had been brought to the patients sector of our camp. Jasper, lifeless as always, tried to sneak past Abby and Lincoln, but was stopped by Raven and Jackson. 

"He's not fine-!" 

"SHUT UP RAVEN-!" 

Abby took in a deep breath and calmed herself down while she watched the scene. 

"Okay, okay. Enough. If you promise to come back in the morning. I will examine you then. Okay?" Jasper nodded and left quickly, almost tripping over his own feet as he did so. I was too concerned about him and didn't really agree with letting him roam free, but maybe the fresh air helped him a little to calm down and clear his mind. 

"You're just going to let him go?" 

Abby turned herself around with not a soft face anymore, no, she looked this time more sternly at Lincoln. "That'll be all, Lincoln. Thank you." Lincoln nodded as calm as possible, but silently I could feel his tension and anger building up because I knew he didn't like being bossed around. Meanwhile, Abby had turned her back towards Lincoln and spoke up to Raven and Jackson. "I'll be there in a minute." 

"Abby, we have 12 patients waiting, including four contraceptive implant removals." She narrowed her eyes at him and he nodded fast and irritated, knowing he was on her bad side now. 

"You'll be there in a minute." It was only then that I spotted movement approaching my hospital-like bed. 

"You're doing okay? I heard what happened..." 

"Lincoln?" 

"Yes, I'm here. Listen.... it is far too dangerous out there and you knew that, so why did you leave all by yourself and where the hell have you been all this time?" 

"I thought too dangerous, you were right about that.... Clarke as Wanheda and her so-called 'powers' that you get when you kill her, it is nonsense, but when I heard about Azgeda, I knew we had a problem. Azgeda would probably be number 1 with the 'We want her head' contest and that made me try to find her.” He grinned at me, but soon after he rubbed his bald head in relieve. 

"Never do something like that again, you are lucky you weren't hurt so badly. Besides, do you know someone must have taken care of you if your wound had already closed in such a small amount of time?" I looked at the IV in my hand and surveyed that my wound was fairly well disinfected and the dead skin had been removed which I was very appreciative about. 

"Nobody took care of me, well, not that I know." I silently said as I secretly nodded with my head towards the guards on the right side of the door. Lincoln afterwards raised an eyebrow at me when he examined the guards who were clearly overhearing our conversation and smiled gently before leaning over the bed to gently embrace me. 

"Who took care of you?" He whispered softly into my ear, confusion hearable in his voice. I was able to tell Lincoln the truth, but still had the urge not to release it. He would maybe know the man and that could have some consequences for him or me. 

He whispered softly in my ear, confusion audible in his voice. I knew I could trust Lincoln with the truth, but still had the urge not to release it. I might had the change that Lincoln perhaps knew the man and that could have some consequences for me. In the worst case scenario he would even lock me up from the world outside of camp until he had found him and ended him, he was Azgeda after all. 

"A man... I don't know his name. I do know he was from Azgeda." his grip on my back tightened as he heard the last words and his breathing became more unstable. 

"Azgeda... Meave? Azgeda? They never would help a Skaikru." I nodded and slapped his back gently so that it still looked like a friendly hug and not a conversation while I laughed a bit at his comment. 

"Well, here I am, healthy and well.... thanks to the Azgeda warrior."


	5. Remember Those Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that I write so hastily, but I have good ideas and I can't wait to write those pieces. Sorry about that, I still hope you enjoy it.✨💓

"A man... I don't know his name. I do know he was from Azgeda." his grip on my back tightened as he heard the last words and his breathing became more unstable. 

"Azgeda... Meave? Azgeda? They never would help a Skaikru." I nodded and slapped his back gently so that it still looked like a friendly hug and not a conversation while I laughed a bit at his comment. 

"Well, here I am, healthy and well.... thanks to the Azgeda warrior."

~~~

After Lincoln and I were finished talking and catching up, he had offered me something to eat and had then left to find Octavia to explain why he was wearing our uniform that she apparently disagreed with. Bellamy, Monty, Indra and Kane were on their way to Clarke after hearing about my presumptions and the rest of everyone still in Arkadia was cautious about me, thinking I could die anytime even though the wound was healed. Luckily, I was escorted to my room pretty fast afterwards and I was out of surveillance which meant I got my privacy back. I put my head on my own soft pillow and while I laid down I threw a ball and caught it again to keep my mind from the pain I still suffered from. 

Nova had to charge again and I was bored to death, making me fall asleep within seconds from boredom with the ball falling onto my face, which I didn't seem to care about that much. I rather was startled by a intimidating and a not appropriated dream about the blue-eyed man.... I didn't know how long I slept, but when I slightly opened my eyes I could see the bright sunlight appearing into my bedroom when a phantom opened my curtains. As a reaction I quickly opened my eyes a little further and noticed that Kane was back and had put clean clothes onto my table for me to get dressed. He laughed while leaning towards me and grabbed my shoulder, shaking me gently so I would fully wake up. 

"Come on, lie-in. There are people waiting for us." 

I watched him curious and confused, not knowing what he was talking about, but still grabbed the clean clothes with my sleepy movements. Thereupon, I playfully had sent Kane out of the room with hand gestures and he was out of my sight when he closed the door behind him, leaving my alone again. Yawning, I got up and walked to the door that led to my shower. There I undressed myself, later on throwing the old clothes into my right corner while I was waiting for my cold shower to warm up. I washed my hair and covered myself with soap before rinsing it off with the water that had the perfect temperature. After the quick, but refreshing shower, I dried off and got dressed. 

I pulled a black shirt with holes here and there over my head, which showed a part of my skin and cleavage and underneath, I had put on pants with zippers and sewn parts of leather with a white and black leather, motorcycle jacket over my black shirt. I also had put my sword in its holder and attached it to my back so it would be easier to walk around without having to carry it. I simply braided my hair so that it was not hanging messy in front of my eyes anymore and meanwhile, I had also transferred Nova to my watch so she could help us when needed. Opening my door, I spotted Kane nodding at me and I closed the door behind me, locking it with the key. 

Kane looked at me with a smirk, probably because I again had put too much effort with getting dressed, and I shrugged in respons. "Only clean clothing that I had around, the clothing you gave me." I chuckled at Kane who gave me a little push, knowing I was right. I had never been a girl who cared about what was fashionable and I didn't really like makeup, instead I always wore what I liked and what I found comfortable at the moment. I never really mind about the fact that people may judge me, I just did as I wanted and what I found nice to wear. 

"Why are we leaving Arkadia, if I may ask?" Kane and I had left Arkadia, picking up the road to Mount Weather to my surprise... I thought we didn't use that place anymore because that could give us some trouble. 

"We will accompany Abby to Polis, I thought you would like some time away from Arkadia." My eyes lit up and I couldn't suppress a huge smile painting on my face anymore. 

"Why me?" 

'You're a fighter... we need you and beside that, like I said before, I thought you would love the idea being away from camp for awhile.... "Kane jerked his head my way when he noticed I hadn't stopped smiling and I could hit my head for smiling. "You must be hiding something for sure, why the smile, Meave?" I lowered my head looking down at the floor while trying to find the words to tell it, noticing I had stopped walking while I was thinking. 

"I met a man trying to find Clarke some time ago." 

"That's why your wound was almost healed before you arrived, wasn't it?"

"Exactly, he patched me up and saved me from his own clan." 

"And which clan would that be?" I sighed and got nervous. I was speechless and didn't want Kane to get mad at my carefree move, but.... just what was the point of lying now? 

"Azgeda." 

"Meave, you've heard the stories." 

"Bellamy was also saved by Azgeda.... besides I didn't even have a choice, he kidnapped me to find Clarke, but then he decided to save me instead." He shook his head at me, tried to silent me, and then I noticed he wanted to know who this man was so I though that why not go a little further. "You want to know what he looked like? Blue eyes, wide and muscular. Bloody hell, I would definit-...." 

"Enough, I know you don't trust Skaikru and I know you feel like you don't fit in with us, but give me a reason why even afterwards he had kidnapped you, you would choose him above us." 

I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes. I didn't want to snap at him but I noticed he was twisting my words and I wasn't okay with that at all. 

"Who said I would choose him over all of you. It's just... he saved me and he felt more trustworthy and trusted than I have ever felt here in Arkadia with anyone. I know it sounds ridiculous, but, it's the truth." I said calmly as Kane's face turned to a embarrassed expression while a glimpse of regret was visible in his eyes. "It doesn't matter... it's okay. Do not feel guilty, it is a good thing to let it out for once." 

He grabbed my shoulders with both hands and pulled me into a hug to show me he was sorry about his rage burst towards me so I embraced him back. "If you trust him I won't judge you, it means you can finally find someone you perhaps can have something comfortable with." His voice tone suddenly got very serious as he let me go and I just laughed with discomfort, rubbing my upper arm. 

"Thank you, Kane." 

~~~ 

We arrived at the rover and saw Abby waiting for us, but I was too distracted to focus or interfere with Abby and Kane's conversation so I started to mind my own business as I stared at the green trees in the distance. "What if they won't give her back? Then it is my fault?" 

"We won't leave without your daughter. I promise." 

I felt an tap on my shoulder and saw Kane standing behind me with Abby clenched onto his arm when I snapped out of my thoughts. Abby had letten go quickly when I noticed her and she stepped towards the rover to sit down, leaving Kane and me alone. “Come on, let's think about that man inside of the rover, okay?" I m laughed at him and slapped him playfully onto his chest before we both jumped into the rover and left Arkadia and Mount Weather behind us to find our way to Polis and even maybe to Roan.


	6. Another Universe

I felt an tap on my shoulder and saw Kane standing behind me with Abby clenched onto his arm when I snapped out of my thoughts. Abby had letten go quickly when I noticed her and she stepped towards the rover to sit down, leaving Kane and me alone. "Come on, let's think about that man inside of the rover, okay?" I m laughed at him and slapped him playfully onto his chest before we both jumped into the rover and left Arkadia and Mount Weather behind us to find our way to Polis and even maybe to Roan.

~~~

(POV Prince Roan Kom Azgeda)

After Lexa broke the deal I had to find someone who could get close to Lexa to carry out my plan and unfortunately the only one I knew was Wanheda. Freshened up and well, my guards escorted me to the place I had ordered to go, the place where Wanheda would be. I already had enough of the attention I received and the lack of privacy, but even I couldn't change it, I was a prisoner just as much as Wanheda was. Slowly, I made my entrance up the stairs and already felt all the hatred Wanheda had towards me at the top of the stairs.

"Well, if it isn't the Prince of Azgeda." 

"Don't be fooled. I'm a prisoner here, same as you." She closed her eyes and looked up at me, irritated about how self controlled I reacted at her sarcastic appearance. 

"You're the reason I'm a prisoner here." I shook my head and tried to stay calm, I was here to 'help' her, not to feed the wrath and hatred she had against me.

"Relax, Wanheda. I'm here to help you." 

"Sure you are" I sighed and lowered my voice even more to sound more relaxed while leaning with my elbows onto the railing of the balcony we stood on, examining the market at the bottom floor. 

"Commander promised to lift the banishment if I delivered you safely. She broke our deal. I'm willing to strike a new one with you, so that we can both go home." 

"I'm already going home." 

"Then you wont have a chance to get what you really want." Secretly there was more to it. It wasn't just something Wanheda wanted, but also something what I wanted. The Azblida was definitely from Skaikru, she had told me that back a long time ago, and if I no longer suffered from the banishment and everything that came with it and if I could win Wanheda's trust, I would have a good chance of seeing the girl again. I knew something was wrong with me, but never before had anyone been running this long through my head. Hopefully she survived.

"What would you know about what I want?" 

I quickly lost my temper at how stubbornly and defensively she commented on everything I said and I rolled my eyes unobtrusively before staring sternly at her again. "I saw the look on your face when I took that hood off. You want revenge." She looked away with a too serious look on her face, clearly thinking about the offer as I glanced back at the streets of Polis, waiting for her to answer me. 

She looked away with a too serious look on her face. eyebrows pulled together and eyes closed, clearly thinking about my offer as I turned my gaze to the streets of Polis, waiting for her answer.

"You want to kill her?" I nodded, but didn't give away everything just yet. I needed to make her more interested into how it would be possible to do such act so that I would have a bigger change for it to work. 

"So kill her." 

If the Azblida had any close connection with Lexa, I'll probably scare her away, but the reason was too weak to say, so I took advantage of my guards and used them as an example. Besides, what I told her wasn't a lie, even if I wished to come close to kill Lexa, I couldn't because of the guards who roam around me all the time. "You can get close, I can't. You'll find a knife under your bed when you return to your room. I've already bought enough of the guards to get you out of here. If you do this, Azgeda will take control of the coalition. And you'll find a strong and grateful ally in the Ice Queen." 

"And why should I trust her?" It seemed as if Clarke was fighting her desire to take the offer if it would help her people, but she still took the side of Lexa to work against me and so we went on debating. 

"From what I hear, she's worse than Lexa-." 

"That's because you've been talking to Lexa. Look. Were all trying to do what's right for our people. This is what's right for yours." Deep in Wanheda's eyes I could see she was considering it and that was enough for me to leave her alone. Nodding, I walked back down the stairs to the market, the place where Skaikru first had to walk through to wait for Clarke.

I had stubbornly asked if I could wait outside from the tower and after enjoying the warm air outside for about an hour I spotted the leader of Skaikru approaching with another man in uniform from their clan. 

He offered the symbol of their people to someone from Trikru and I was surprised at how quickly people could be persuaded to accept it. I rolled my eyes and then my eyes landed on her. The Azblida. I watched her from head to toe. Her hair was the perfect color, making her hazel eyes stand out more than back in the cave and her smile shone like the winter's morning sun. Her clothes were tightly wrapped around her figure and her curves were visible for the world to see, but that wasn't even the best thing I surveyed. Seeing her laugh was the cutest thing ever and it also confirmed she had healed which made me feel grateful and relieved. 

With my head in another universe, my shoulder was touched to stop me from staring by an guard that had waited with me. "Prince Roan. You memorize a Skaikru?" 

"No... but it's a pity she's from Skaikru, she looks like someone who could have originally come from Azgeda." The guard nodded in agreement, gladly agreed, and said I had to leave, forcing me through a few corridors into the elevator to the top floor of the tower of Polis, trying to get me safely back to my room, leaving the sweet woman behind. The door was closed behind me with a loud noise when I arrived in my dorm and I was finally alone from all the attention and guards. 

It was hard not to say anything to her, but in the state that I was in now, what title I had that she knew nothing about, it was too much of a risk to endanger her for it. I ran my fingers across the fur-covered bed, then walked to the glass door that led to my balcony to open it. With a sigh I examined the market that was running out over time. There was no sign of Skaikru anymore and I closed my eyes in disappointment. When it's time, I'll run into her again. It's best if she's alone, not to be accused of being from another crew by her people, I know they hate mine and mine theirs, but it won't stop me from meeting her if she's willing to see me.


	7. If I’m Lucky | Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was too long so I had to cut it in two parts, enjoy 😊

There was no sign of Skaikru anymore and I closed my eyes in disappointment. When it's time, I'll run into her again. It's best if she's alone, not to be accused of being from another crew by her people, I know they hate mine and mine theirs, but it won't stop me from meeting her if she's willing to see me.

~~~

(POV Meave Collins) 

I felt very watched when I had entered Polis, but the cause was probably because we, as Skaikru, had just arrived at their capital so it didn't bother me that much. Instead, I had a little laugh with anyone who was kind enough to wave at me and it felt delightful to be somewhere else. These people were very friendly, different from the people I knew, and it felt good to be 'accepted' like this. Abby, on the other hand, was a little embarrassed, she didn't know much Trigedasleng and she wasn't very good at saying no either. Luckily Kane was very immersed in their culture and he did the talking instead. 

Meanwhile I had left them to roam around the market and I stopped by a blacksmith to look around for a moment. There was one sword that stood out to me the most that I noticed walking past the blacksmith and reminded me of someone, so that was the reason why I had stopped by and took a look around.

It was long, made of iron and it was perfectly light in my hand. There was a handle wrapped in black leather and at the top of the handle there was a circle with a beautiful, white crystal in it. It really appealed to me and I was willing to pay for it, though, the man shook no and pointed at my old sword. It was long, made of iron, light weighted, and it laid perfectly in my hand. There was a handle wrapped in black leather and in the center where the sword splits into three pieces, was a beautiful wolf logo located made out of iron. It really appealed to me and I was willing to pay for it, but the man shook no and pointed to my old sword for some reason. 

"Ai gaf in dei de. Disha gon ste kom azgeda, ai don't fig raun an skaikru gon don dei de. Ge ai?" (Give me that! Though before you pay... this weapon is from Azgeda, I don't think an Skiakru wants that. Get me?) 

"Ai ge yu, ba ai gaf em even taim en's kom azgeda. em suits ai. hir hon daun my gon." (I get you, but I still want it, even if it is from Azgeda. It suits me, so here is my weapon.) 

He looked surprised and confused that I liked the sword more than my old one, knowing its background, but still handed me over the new sword. I also gave my sword in te progress and didn't even mind giving it away... it wasn't as strong made and it was old enough to break soon. Though the man seemed to knew it and didn't care about that fact. Amused by my old sword the man waved me goodbye while I did the same and right before I wanted to leave, a female warrior tried to attack me from behind, but I stepped aside and warded off the swing with my new sword. 

"You've picked up a lot of fighting in the last few months." I smiled and had put my sword away as she looked fascinatingly at my new sword disappearing in its holder. 

"Too bad I wasn't the one who taught you." 

"Indra, it is good to see you again." She held out her hand to me and I grabbed her forearm as she did the same. We always had greeted each other like how we did at the moment. 

"Kane!" 

"Hello, my friend." 

"Since when do you let your Dark Angel walk around freely?" I crossed my arms and shook my head while silently suppressing a chuckle. 

"Since I demanded it." Indra raised her eyebrow while smiling m at me, me knowing she was laughing because of my stubborn nature, and afterwards she switched her gaze at Abby. 

"Chancellor Griffin, welcome. I hope your enjoying the capital." 

"I am. And thank you for ensuring my daughter's safety." 

"The commander did that. You can thank her yourself at the summit tonight." 

"I would like to see Clarke-.." 

"Soon." Kane knew exactly what Abby wanted to do and had cut her off before letting her ask it again. Indra had probably seen my face and had bent over to whisper something in my ear as the two were sort of debating, well, I didn't really know what they were trying to do. 

"You want to leave, don't you?" 

"So you can read minds now?" 

"Come on." Without speaking, I was guided away by Indra without Kane or Abby knowing and we walked past a few guards to sneak me out of the crowded market, ending up at the highest tower of Polis were normally the commander resides. She brought me inside and everything was made out of various types of stone, making it feel more welcoming than using just one type or material. The hallway was lit up with candles and torches and everything was beautifully laid out with red carpet in the center of the hall. Also two large flags hung on the walls to show the Heda was from Trikru. 

"I can imagine you having a house like this with your symbol on the walls." Indra spoke up jokingly and I furrowed my eyebrows, stunned by her making a joke. 

"It really appeals to me indeed. It feels familiar, if that doesn't sound strange." She couldn't suppress a smile and it automatically was painted on her face as she grabbed my shoulders. 

"Unbelievable that you are not easily liked.... you are talented in a lot of ways. Who has taught you to fight?" I remembered everything I did to survive on my own way and didn't wanted to open up about it, making me cut the real story in half. 

"When we landed on the ground, I had a strange premonition that something would go wrong." She looked curious, but she was still wary if someone wanted to eavesdrop us. "Everyone knew who I was and what I had done on the Ark. Since some of my actions were unforgivable, many people avoided me... except Bellamy, Murphy and Atom's group. I joined them and went wild with fighting. However, I knew that one day that was no longer a good solution to win a war and with the alliance we had with your people, I started training with Anya. Who, I remember, had insisted to teach me how to fight." 

"Indra!" She quickly stepped away from me and folded her hands behind her back before lifting her chin up while answering and the new commander was escorted into the hall. 

"Gouva yu klin." (Explain yourself) She pointed out at me and looked unbelievably, but calm at Indra. 

"I can understand your people, you know. I was taught almost everything your people know." 

"What's your name?" 

"Meave Collins, The Dark Angel." She mumbled a few things about me and it seemed for a few seconds that she knew me while I had bragged about my title for fun. 

"Free up a room for her on the top floor, she's reliable... Now!" She looked at me familiarly while ordering her guards around to make a chamber ready for me to... stay? 

"Thank you....?"

"Call me Lexa if you want....welcome to your temporary home, Meave Collins." Indra had nodded at me and had left with Lexa walking away meanwhile having a conversation, that I was too confused and tired to try to eavesdrop them, leaving me all alone in the hall until a unknown woman came to pick me up to escort me to my room. I had to climb up all the stairs and I tripped over my uncooperative legs a few times before the woman stopped and turned around as she took a deep breath before speaking. I couldn't really focus on the woman because everything went way to fast and I had no idea what was happening around me. 

"Disha ste yu hou. Snap up, Clarke stays hir kom bida moun skaikru, em wkom oso a idea gon kep in yu hir bilaik os, bilaik an gona. the heda sad in em. Ai sen in en's mou os dan yu kriken hou, yu ste nou bilaik emo. (This is your home. Fast explaining, Clarke stays here with a few other Skaikru people, it was a idea to keep you here as well, as an warrior. The Heda decided it. I heard it is better than your old home and that you are not like them.) Without looking up at me, afraid she'd pissed me off or  
Something, definitely knowing my background, she pointed to the large glass, but not transparant, doors. 

"Don't confuse the two doors, because someone else you probably don't want to meet stays temporarily in the other one." 

"You know? The first question out of all the other once I want to ask is... why are you talking English out of an sudden?!" 

"Sorry." Without any further explanation the mysterious woman had taken her leaving at a fast pace, almost running even, somehow afraid of me, and I was left alone in front of the big, beautiful doors. I pushed the heavy doors open and I was very pleased with the room I had before me, only fast my confusion and unanswered questions took over again.


	8. If I’m Lucky | Part 2

"Sorry." Without any further explanation the mysterious woman had taken her leaving at a fast pace, almost running even, somehow afraid of me, and I was left alone in front of the big, beautiful doors. I pushed the heavy doors open and I was very pleased with the room I had before me, only fast my confusion and unanswered questions took over again.

~~~

I closed the two heavy doors behind me, sunlight was shining through the transparant curtains made out of white fabric onto my face and the view when I openend the curtains was breathtaking. I had the whole capital in my sight and the training ground as well. A few sweaty men and women were doing their best to win, and the market grew increasingly empty as the sun slowly set. I turned around and had looked around my room, making me end up trailing my fingers over my soft bed. It was a beautiful fading black colored bed with white sheets and animal fur in different colors. It felt soft and it bounced well, somehow this was much better than Arkadia. 

The room here was three times the size, there was more ambience with the two nice big chandeliers and the candles around the black and white room to light it up. The walls were beautifully decorated with flags with all the crews symbols on them to make it more honorable and respectful towards the people from the other clans and the ground was covered with carpets of an beautiful, blood red color. Finally having my attention back, I walked back to my balcony and stared at the view I had in front of me until the sun went down completely, making place for the moon to shine over the city. 

~~~

I had lost track of time when I suddenly heard the commander's guards order me to come down. Grabbing my black and white jacket that I had hanged over a chair in the corner, I ran down the uncountable stairs. I completely forgot we had the summit and I started to slide off the last part of the railing to come down faster. Once downstairs, it was a nice sight to see all the people of different groups come together to have a gathering with each other. I saw Kane proudly nod at me that I was there even though I don't like being that social with new people that I don't trust and he held out his hand to me, making me hook my arm into his. 

"Kane." 

"Meave... Are you ready m'lady?" I laughed and shook my head at his politeness. 

"Indeed I am ready, shall we go?" He also laughed at me and we both walked through the beautifully decorated doors. Once inside we had let go of each other's arms and my eyes examined the large alluring room. It looked like a feast room out of the 18th century, but than a with a little bit of a apocalyptic tone to it. As I stared around the place and Kane stepped away from me to greed the rest of our clan, someone else's hand had found my wrist. I froze in the moment and my heart was pounding in my chest so hard I was afraid everyone could hear it. Slowly and carefully I turned my body around to the one who was holding my wrist with a tight grip and my mouth fell open while my hazel eyes grew wide. 

"Roan?" He released me and lifted a finger to his mouth, signing I should be more silent because of the other Azgeda warriors who were standing on the other side of the room, probably to not have any problems with his clan... again. He then grabbed my shirt and pulled it up a few inches, showing a scar that had been a stab wound the time we had met... probably to check if I was healed and okay. Though, with all the people around us, he had lowered my shirt as fast as he had lifted it up. 

"Hainofa Roan, is the Skaikru bothering you?" A tall and strong man came out from behind Roan and looked at me sternly, gazing me up and down before resting his hands on his swords. 

"No, chil daun!" (No, stand down.) Without any discussion the man had turned his back away with an angry face expression and joined the rest of Azgeda, still confused over the fact I was talking to  
Roan. 

"Prince?" He looked restrained and sighed while I waited for his response. 

"I will explain later." 

"You are really a man of mysteries, ain't you?" A smirk was shown and he pulled me closer to him when he noticed nobody from Azgeda was paying attention to us. 

"Wanheda was my way back to Azgeda, Lexa broke that deal."

"And now... you are kept here?" 

"Indeed. Though, I doubt that I will find that unfortunate, knowing you are kept around as well... Why?" 

"The Heda thought it would be fun, without discussing with me, that I should stay here for my people while I didn't even know that myself. Apparently, Clarke and Lexa see me as some sort of pawn in the game that they just can pass without asking the fucking pawn herself." His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched when he noticed that Kane and Abby were watching us, but shook his head irritated over the fact Lexa and Clarke thought this way about me. "Prince Roan, I think I should go across very quickly." 

He nodded with dominance in his blue eyes and had let go of my waist which he had grabbed after lifting my shirt and the incident with the other tall man. I turned around with my back to Roan while making my way towards the rest only to be stopped quickly when out of a sudden I was grabbed by my hip and pressed against the Prince's muscular upper body. After he had laid his chin in my neck and whispered into my ear, making his rough and husky voice echo through my head. "I know you want it, to let yourself free without being restrained as some soldier of theirs. Tonight, top floor, second pair of doors left. We'll talk and I will explain everything... without having to be bothered by orders and judgements." 

I swallowed and breathed heavily after hearing the offer he gave me and his hot breath on my neck disappeared while he released me. I actually hated missing his arms again, but I just had to live with the fact that I couldn't get close to him from now on in this summit. While I stared at the throne, I repeated the sentences in my mind that Roan had whispered to me and one stood out a lot. Second pair of doors left, meaning he slept right next to me. I carefully stepped across the room and secretly already missed the feeling of his warm body on my cold one. Being honest, he felt so comfortable and the cold in my body was gone for a small amount of time when he had touched me. 

"He's the one, isn't he?" Kane suddenly started talking to me, making me jump up from the shock and Roan looked at me suspiciously while smirking slighly, knowing this was about him. 

"Mhuh." 

"I see he took you completely off guard." Kane laughed at me and I hit him softly, wanting him to stop. 

"Stop." 

"What did he say?" 

"Nothing... just shhh, please." 

~~~

"THE SUMMIT'S A TRAP. We need to get you out of here." 

"What the hell is going on?" 

"I don't know." 

"It's the Ice Nation." Roan looked disgusted by the sudden accusation and raised an eyebrow at Bellamy. 

"People, wait! Hold up... shall we not blame people who have been here the whole time? Because we can accuse everyone who had been here if we are going to do it that way." Roan surveyed me somewhat proudly, while Kane looked a little disappointing at me, probably because I sided with a man I met just a few months ago, but to be honest... I didn't side with anyone in this moment. Everyone knew that I was right about not to accuse someone or a particular clan because they don't quit fit in well, I knew how that felt. It wasn't fair... 

"These allegations are an outrage. The Ice Nation never stormed this summit with weapons, breaking our laws, that was the Skaikru." 

"We're right about this. The two guards you left behind are dead already. We need to go now." I recognized the man who suddenly spoke up by his voice, Pike. Though the only thing I remembered about him was when he tried to teach our class about the earth physics before he harassed Murphy with no reason. 

"How did you come by this information?" 

They inspected the room, but looked shocked and confused when they couldn't find the one who was supposed to be with them. 

"Where the hell is Echo?" Just at the best time of the day, Raven had contacted Bellamy as well, saying Mount Weather had been blown up and everyone inside of it had passed away, including Bellamy's girlfriend. Without listening further, I felt a void grow when I heard that only Sinclair, my former, most important teacher and Raven were victorious with surviving the attack. 

"You should have never moved your people back into Mount Weather. Azgeda did what Lexa was too weak to do." The same man that spoke to Roan about me was the one who took the spotlight again. 

"THIS IS AN ACT OF WAR! SENTRIES, ARREST THE ICE NATION DELEGATION! INCLUDING THE PRINCE." 

"Wait!" I followed the two men who dragged Roan away and was stopped by Roan himself shaking his head at me. Luckily, to my surprise the two men did stop dragging him with them and had let me speak to him with the guards on distance. 

"Nothing will happen... I will just be taken to my room. The deal still stands, I'm a man of my word." With that said the man was grabbed by the shoulders again and was afterwards dragged without letting me talk or react to Roan.


	9. What You Want

"Wait!" I followed the two men who dragged Roan away and was stopped by Roan himself shaking his head at me. Luckily, to my surprise the two men did stop dragging him with them and had let me speak to him with the guards on distance. 

"Nothing will happen... I will just be taken to my room. The deal still stands, I'm a man of my word." With that said the man was grabbed by the shoulders again and was afterwards dragged without letting me talk or react to Roan.

~~~

That night I had stood between two different pair of doors... mine and his. The choice between if I wanted to let go for once or sleep in my own bed. I didn't know what was going on in my head when I had pushed open the door to Roan's chamber, but man... I would never regret the decision I had made in that exact moment because else I would have never been in such a situation. I had walked in on him without a shirt and he didn't even seem to mind me getting closer as I had closed the door behind me. I had stood between him and the wall with him forcing me to answer the question what I really wanted the most and before I knew it our clothes were gathered on the floor with me ending up in his bedsheets.... 

~~~

I woke up, sunlight beaming onto my face while I had looked up at the prince next to me. Unbelievable that he hadn't told me that before, but... he had already made up for that so I had let it go. Besides he didn't owe me anything, I owed him for saving my life. I still didn't know if this meant anything, but either way it was perfect for now. To my surprise, the prince was pretty gentle while sleeping and out of curiosity I placed my hand on the scars on his face, outlining them with my fingers as I laid my head back onto his shoulder. It didn't take long till out of sudden his ice blue eyes shot open and I retreated my hands fast, making Roan laugh at my sudden movement before making sure it was okay. 

"Azblida, don't think much of it." His hand rubbed the bottom of my bare breast carefully and my mouth curved into a smile as he pulled me closer. "Where are you from?" 

"The Ark." He rolled his eyes and glanced down at me with an cocky face expression as I bit my lip, knowing exactly what he meant. 

"I mean your origin... like how I am from Azgeda." 

"Great Britain.... That's why the accent. I was born second child, the only exception to the one child rule. My brothe-..." I choked on the words about my brother and tears burned in my eyes before I snapped out of the memories and covered it up with a smile to not let him ask about it. 

"I was born later in the Mecha Station than my brother, but after 8 years in hiding I was pushed away by my parents, who hated me for being an accident, forcing me to find my own way to survive on The Ark, with me ending up at the station of the United Kingdom. I had no choice but to live alone in an enclosed Mechanical/Engineering workplace that I had discovered wasn't being used anymore. Settling down there, I started to study old notes that I found there and when I was old enough to take on my own identity, I studied in the Mechanic/Engineering department." I stared into Roan his blue eyes, then back at the ceiling while the man made me continue with one single gaze. 

"Because of puberty and growing up as a British person, people believed my brother to be a well known friend of mine because he was raised as a American and looked slightly different. Besides... I was known under the name Meave Davison and not Collins in The Ark's system, caused by hacking into their computer to create my identity so that I was able to roam the halls safely. Of course I had to pay attention elsewhere during my life. The blood. I had no idea what it was and had the urge to go to the medical department to question it, yet I kept one strict rule by my side my whole life. No one should know, and who had thought a stranger would know it before my own bloody brother did." 

"Mm-mhuh." He tapped the scar he had cared for with his fingers before kissing my forehead. 

"It interests you?" 

"By all means." 

"When more and more people were arrested for things that made no sense, my hatred for the council grew and I could not watch innocent people being beaten, robbed and put behind bars to die at the hands of the council. I became an outlawer under the name 'the Dark Angel' and tried to break every law that involved helping people. Sadly, everybody who didn't get the point of my helpings saw me as evil." Roan shifted from the side of me and layed on his side, pushing himself up with his elbow to lean on it... his hand moving from my breast in the process so that he could cherish my chin. 

"Give me a sample." 

"Stealing money and medicines back for the people who needed it, money and medicines that had been taken by the council. I stole it on the hand of hacking, gathering and selling information... and harming guards who attacked innocent humans. The news about me spread quickly and it took the council a few years to figure out it was me. Unfortunately, in the end they did find out it was me behind the mask and had threw me into the Sky Box... where I later lost my mind when I heard that after a year and a half my brother was under arrest for space walking. It was weird to accept our faith. To die in a cell alone, but happily... we were both taken out of our prison cells, not to be murdered, but to find out we were actually forced to follow classes given by Charles Pike, an Earth Skills teacher." 

He raised his eyebrow at me and stroked my jaw, not completely knowing what it meant... well he probably knew, but perhaps used different words for it down here. 

"Earth Skills was a mandatory course which passed down skills and knowledge necessary for survival on Earth from generation to generation." 

"What happened after that, how did you get here?" 

"The moment we started the lessons, Murphy and I had some funny shit going on in the back of the class, not paying any attention, and Pike had recognized me as the Dark Angel so he had called me to the front of class... I remember I hated being in the center of attention, still do, and had slowly stepped forward to see a computer being put onto the table ahead of me. The only words I was told when I had taken my seat were: 'If you really think you are that good at surviving, hack The Ark's system. Information is one of the keys to survival.... I think you already knew that.’” I ran my fingers through Roan's hair and loved the feeling of being tangled up with him, but continued my story. 

"I had sat down in front of the computer and started it up... nervous, but very concentrated I managed to get into the system in exactly 12 minutes and 06 seconds. I came across data that solved an incredible amount of questions and problems and before I knew it guards were behind me to take me away back to my cell. I was asked to hack it, but was betrayed and locked up in my cell again, shut off from the outside world by the knowledge I had gained." 

"What kind of knowledge?"

"About a year before I was imprisoned, Jake Griffin, the father of Clarke, discovered that The Ark's oxygen system failed, which is why 100 teenagers... me and 99 others... were sent to Earth to see if it was survivable again. I must say... I have not regret what I had done on The Ark back then. Everything I had done there, stolen, hacked, fought, it has all helped me survive down here." After my story was done, Roan kissed me softly and slowly, murmuring words between the kisses and pushed his body onto mine, making my cheeks flush red by the desired burning up and because of the lack of air and he pulled away, resting his forehead on mine to see my face. 

"HAINOFA!!" Sighing and irritated, Roan had quickly withdrew himself from me before placing a finger on his lips. I still had many questions for him and he saw it in my eyes, but knew I had to go quickly. 

"Later.” He looked at me from head to toe and started getting dressed as he threw me my shirt as well. I knew it was not a good sign if the guards knew I had slept with him, but I just needed to have some confirmation that I could come back tonight. 

"You can't just leave me here. Naked in your bed, all confused." 

"Angel, you are not confused.. I think you know very well that you're mine." He had quickly changed clothes and pulled his equipment over his head again meanwhile I heard the guards growing impatient, knocking even harder which made Roan seem even more irritated by them disturbing our peace, growling at the men outside the door while throwing my pants and shoes at me. 

"MOUS ODON!" (ALMOST DONE) I managed to put on my pants and bra before the guards assumed he tried to escape and almost opened the door, before, luckily, being stopped by another voice coming from the right of the hallway. Softly, I had felt Roan his hand on my waist before a silent whisper filled my ears. “Meave, get under the bed."

The door was thrown open with a loud bang and Roan was tied up as usual. Luckily for him, he was fully clothed and the guards didn't assume anyone had been in here with him. The five guards had followed the prince from behind while he was escorted down stairs and when I was sure there were no guards left, I rolled from underneath his bed and pulled my shirt over my head, afterwards climbing from his balcony to mine, afraid if I had walked out of the door I had met a guard of his.


	10. To Be Human | Part one

The door was thrown open with a loud bang and Roan was tied up as usual. Luckily for him, he was fully clothed and the guards didn't assume anyone had been in here with him. The five guards had followed the prince from behind while he was escorted down stairs and when I was sure there were no guards left, I rolled from underneath his bed and pulled my shirt over my head, afterwards climbing from his balcony to mine, afraid if I had walked out of the door I had met a guard of his.

~~~

I had asked for a hot bath two hours ago after 'escaping' from Roan's room and tried to warm myself up in it. Steam came out of the bath because the hot water reacted to my cold skin and breathing out caused visible cold air to leave my mouth. It was still unbelievable how quickly a man could change your life, but it was impossible to forget about him and his perfect features now. The warming up had helped a bit so I carefully climbed out of the bath before walking to the other side of my room to get my towel. I quickly dried myself and wrung out my hair to dry it faster above the tub that was cooling down, humming to a song that lingered in my head.

"The Dark Angel! The commander has asked you to come down and join her!" 

The woman's voice that I heard coming from behind my door sounded familiar, too familiar. "Ahh, Indra! How are you doing?" I shouted through my room so she could hear me while I got dressed and put my hair in a high tail before I smilingly pulled open both doors only to see Indra with a stern expression. 

"Did I do something wrong?" 

"You looked pretty close to the prince yesterday."

"I don't associate with Ice Nation." 

"You bought a sword made in Azgeda." I narrowed my eyes and titled my head. What was so wrong about buying a fucking sword? 

"That is something completely different." 

"It is not! Pay attention to yourself." Indra placed her hands on her hips as a powerful symbol that I should indeed not associate with Azgeda anymore and I just rolled my eyes as I looked away before sighing. I probably wasn't going to win this one. 

"Don't worry." 

"You know he sleeps next to you?"

"No, I actually didn't know that." 

"Good, now forget it." I saw what Indra did tried to do, trying to catch me lying or giving into the fact that I in fact was close to the prince, but sadly for her... I am not that easy to read and definitely not if it meant it could benefit me or save my life. 

"Either way... what brings you to my room, Indra?" 

"Heda as op gon yu. Ste ogud snap!" (Heda asked for you. Be ready! Quick!) 

"I then encounter you again in the assemble room, don't be late!" I chuckled before taking on a more happy face and grabbed my coat in the process. 

"If you want me to be quick...I'll just go with you right away." Indra looked irritated, probably afraid that I would be cocky and afterwards would be knocking on the prince's door and let's be real that had already happened, but she had let go of the thought quickly, gesturing with her hand that I should follow her. We hurried into the elevator and eventually after awhile we arrived at the hallway where Roan was dragged out yesterday. Just as I looked around and examined the ambassadors, I spotted an arrogant-looking woman being dragged into the hall and stopped in front of the beautiful large doors that led to the assemble room.

"Slak de docu!" (Open the doors!) Slowly the heavy doors opened by two guards from the inside and the Heda was visible, standing before her throne in a powerful manner. I walked in behind the woman and her security and stopped when I found a place next to Clarke. I felt that a lot of eyes were laid on me while I had entered the room, but I didn't pay that much attention to them all and examined the room for familiar eyes, seeing Roan looking me up and down before nodding at me. He afterwards had locked gazes with the unknown woman that entered a second before me and his face expression changed immediately. The sound of chains hitting the ground was echoing through the room while the woman was pushed to her knees before the Heda. 

"Queen Nia of Azgeda has confessed to the destruction of Mount Weather, resulting in the death of 49 members of Skaikru. Wanheda, what say you?" The patient eyes followed Clarke while my mind was drifting off to the idea of the arrogant woman before us being Roan's mother, well, that was if I had understood in correctly. 

"Skaikru demand justice." The Queen started to gibberish some Trigedasleng and I was too lazy to even pay attention to what she was mumbling about. 

"The punishment for your crime is death. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"I need no defense. She does." I lowered my head and saw Roan staring angrily at his mother. 

"Today is judgement day. I call for a vote of no confidence." Suddenly all the ambassadors were silent and watched the scene with wide eyes as they followed the scene that happened before them. I tried to whisper softly to Roan to get his attention, but before I could say something, he slowly shook his head at me, making me follow his eyes towards the Fleimkepa. I closed my eyes in understanding and had sighed, then swallowed and after I had focused on the conversation ahead of me again. 

"Commander, what is this?" 

"This is a coup." 

"This is the law. Her law-.." 

"Yu ste chichplei hashta a gonplei gon wamplei, ait?" (You are talking about a fight to the death, right?)

"A gona kom skai cru? Chichplei trigedasleng? Deu de ste som brana gon ai." (A warrior from Skaikru? Talking Trigedasleng? That is something new to me.) 

"Ai laik nou kom Skaikru, o ani moun fous." (I am not among/from Skaikru, or any other group/crew.)

"Yu ste nou azgeda, ba yu chek au osir. yu na don ste azgeda. ai hod daun don yu ona azgeda taim yu ste nou skaikru." (You are not from Azgeda, but yet you look like us.... you could have been from Azgeda. I wouldn't mind having you in Azgeda, if you don't see yourself like Skaikru.) A someone, Clarke, next to me coughed to have all the eyes on her instead of me and the queen and asked what it meant, noticeable that Clarke still couldn't speak Trigedasleng that good to follow such a conversation. 

"A unanimous vote of the ambassadors or death are all that can remove a Commander from power." 

"It's not unanimous." I rolled my eyes at Clarke interrupting the explanation, but knew I had to keep my mouth shut. 

"WE DON'T RECOgnize the LEGitimacy of Skaikru!"

I shook my head at the ice queen and had pointed out to the Fleimkepa next to the Heda. "Actually we do." The Fleimkepa nodded at me and finished my sentence as I had already gave him the sign to continue after I was done. 

"Yesterday, Skaikru took the brand. They are the 13th clan. This vote of no confidence fails. All these coup plotters will suffer the exact same fate as the Ice Queen." 

"She won't take our heads because she knows our armies will retaliate. None of us here wants war." 

"We both know what you want, Nia. If you think me unfit to command, issue the challenge and lets get on with it." 

"Very well, you are challenged." 

"And I accept your challenge." 

"I want to challenge you both..." A small smirk was painted on my face as I whispered to myself and I raised a eyebrow at them both when I noticed they had heard me, me surveying a small smirk on Lexa's emotionless face. 

"Meave, shut up." I laughed and patted Clarke on her shoulder to silence her as well. 

"Fine another day." I complained as the rest paid their attention somewhere else. 

"SO BE IT!! Warrior against warrior. To the death. Nia of Azgeda, who do you choose to be your champion?" 

"My son, Roan. Prince of Azgeda." I furrowed my eyebrows and clenched my jaw, looking at Roan who looked just as annoyed as I did. I wasn't okay with this at all, even though I didn't know Roan that long. 

"Heda who'll fight for you?" 

"Ai laik Heda, non throu daun gon ai." (I'm Heda, no one fights for me.) Everybody gasped for air while I couldn't breath anymore.


	11. To Be Human | Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't written much for this fan fiction, but I will try to put more time and more chapters in this. There is just a lot of stress these times. But I will try. Thanks for sticking around❤️ Hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> ~~~

I'm so sorry that I haven't written much for this fan fiction, but I will try to put more time and more chapters in this. There is just a lot of stress these times. But I will try. Thanks for sticking around❤️ Hope you guys enjoy. 

~~~

"SO BE IT!! Warrior against warrior. To the death. Nia of Azgeda, who do you choose to be your champion?" 

"My son, Roan. Prince of Azgeda." I furrowed my eyebrows and clenched my jaw, looking at Roan who looked just as annoyed as I did. 

"Heda who'll fight for you?" 

"Ai laik Heda, non throu daun gon ai." (I'm Heda, no one fights for me.) Everybody gasped for air while I couldn't breath anymore.

~~~

I tried to suppress my emotions and calmly, like the rest, walk out of the assemble room, but I sort of failed. I said goodbye to a few ambassadors and nodded at Clarke who stared at me. Roan was already escorted to the yard to train and Clarke walked exactly the same way Roan had been let to before he disappeared out of sight. It would be the best to just leave it. She probably had a plan or anything that was with good intentions, so I didn't make much out of it and found myself in the market again. Before I knew it, the fight almost began and I made my way through the crowd to see Roan. 

He examined the crowd and stopped when he spotted me, us locking gazes with each other. He looked relieved that I showed up and nodded at me, but he afterwards clenched his jaw while his mother whispered some things to him I could not hear. I just stared at the ground till his mother turned around and Roan walked into a silent hallway, signing to me I had to follow him quietly. Slowly approaching, I, step for step, came closer to the hallway and turned left to see Roan having a hold onto his sword while leaning against a wall and he watched me carefully. 

"Roan?"

"You're here to watch." 

"Of course I am... a reason for you not to die, 'cause I don't want to see you die before my eyes." His blue eyes gave me a stern look and slightly smirked afterwards while walking towards me. 

"Come here." 

I furrowed my eyebrows at him and stood still in the place that I was standing. Well, that was until he spread his arms and pulled my into gentle hug, enveloping his arms around my lower back. My hands slid up his shoulders and stopped by his neck, tangling my fingers into his hair while burying my face into the crook of his neck. One of his hands went up to the back of my head and messed up my hair while our hearts heated on the same rhythm. 

"Why is it so hard to act like we are stranger out there?" I retreated my head and looked at Roan, waiting for his answer while he still had his hand rested on my lower back. He closed his eyes before pulling me against his chest again. 

"We have to... a little while longer." 

"You better be safe out there." 

"Always, Angel." 

I smiled slightly while he placed a kiss on my forehead and sighed. Seeing in his eyes he had to leave and get ready for combat, I nodded and had let go of him. I took a step back, glancing up at him one more time before stepping out of the shadows and blended into the crowd again. I joined Clarke, who was staring at Lexa. Loud horns were blown and the single combat began. One sentence filled my head over and over again. 'In single combat, There is but one rule... someone must die today!' And it made me sick in the stomach. Roan was the first to pull out his sword and suddenly Lexa spoke up to Clarke. 

"I'm glad you came." Clarke pursed her lips while answering her. 

“Me too." 

She looked confused at me, probably wondering why I was here as well, but I couldn't care less. As long as it wasn't clear for who I came watching the battle, everything was under control. Roan started of with strength, disarming Lexa and bringing her to her knees. Though, soon she had brought Roan to his knees as well and made him stumble backwards losing his sword. There were no rules so the next move of Roan was punching a guard for his spear. The man went black and fell to the ground while Roan was trying to get used to the spear. Both were shouting from the bottom of their lungs and action came from both sides, strong. 

Roan had punched Lexa in the stomach with his elbow and first disarmed her left hand and then her right hand, leaving her completely vulnerable to his attack. Next thing she knew she hit the floor with her back and groaned out of pain. Roan twisted the spear in his hand before raising it and had almost gutted her, only, out of an sudden she outrun the spear and made Roan fall to his back. Trying to stand back up she punched the spear out of his hands into hers and attacked Roan. She hit him on the jaw making him stumble back onto his back and placed the spear against his throat. I couldn't gasp or make any sound because then it would be obvious to Clarke. 

"GET UP! IF YOU DIE, YOU DON'T DIE A PRINCE, YOU DIE A COWARD!" 

If stares could kill, she would be dead by me or Roan. Both we stared at her in full anger and disgust. Roan clearly hated his mother and she didn't have any respect for him, or anybody around her. Lexa murmured something to Roan which made me think about Clarke who had talked to Roan and Lexa in private and it somehow became clear to me. Though, the rule was someone had to die and it looked like Roan was the one. 

"Bloody hell."

Clarke looked shocked, but laughed a little at my sudden respond, probably happy they both were alive. The Queen was impaled by the spear that Lexa had thrown her way and Roan looked shocked as well, staring my way. “THE QUEEN IS DEAD! LONG LIVE THE KING!" Everybody started to repeat te same line as did I, happy nobody important had died at the hands of the single combat.


	12. Just Let Go

"Bloody hell."

Clarke looked shocked, but laughed a little at my sudden respond, probably happy they both were alive. The Queen was impaled by the spear that Lexa had thrown her way and Roan looked shocked as well, staring my way. “THE QUEEN IS DEAD! LONG LIVE THE KING!" Everybody started to repeat te same line as did I, happy nobody important had died at the hands of the single combat.

~~~

After the combat Roan had left and was escorted to his room, the guards brought him a woman to patch him up but he had refused, why? I don't know. Though, he had demanded that the water and towel would stay in his room so that he could patch himself up. Meanwhile I had secretly climbed up his balcony and knocked on the window. So here I was waiting for him to open up. With a big smirk he stepped towards the door made of glass and pushed it open to grab my waist and pull me inside. 

"Why are you always entering and leaving by using the balconies? Next time just use the door, your room is next to mine anyway." 

"I don't want to be spotted by one of your guards." 

He laughed and kissed my shoulder before I asked him to sit down. Out of my surprise he obeyed and sat down, making me grab the bucket of water. I threw the towel over my shoulder to kneel down between his legs, placing one hand on his thigh while the other grabbed the towel and dropped it into the water, wringing it out a little afterwards. I lifted it up and rubbed it over his chest, trying to wash of the dried blood in his open wounds to help him. 

"Meave?"

His eyes stayed neutral, but I could see some glance of a lack of confidence in his blue eyes which didn't suited him that well. He sighed and took my hands in his while he tried to get my attention. 

"Have you ever thought about having children with someone?" My eyes grew big and met his. I closed my eyes, thinking hard about it. It was not what I had thought he would ask, but it wasn't a wrong question to ask, I somehow did see it coming. 

A king needs a heir, even though Roan wasn't like that, it didn't surprise me he wanted one of his own. I had thought about having children when I was younger, and I did wanted a few. Only, the time we lived in was just too hard to bring a child into this world, you want your children to have the best and safest life possible and with all the war that is simply impossible. Maybe it could work out, I mean Roan was one hell of a man and he would probably be the most protective man I ever came across, so he would be a great father. that wasn't the problem. 

"I did, actually. I did think about it, just not in this time of war, only, now I-...um-...I do want to have children of my own some time." 

He licked his lips while pulling me into his lap. He didn't say anything and I just sat there staring up at him while still trying to clean up the wounds he had left from the battlefield. He laughed at me still trying to tend to the wounds while he already was lost in his thoughts. He hummed, answering to my respond while glaring with proudness in his eyes at me, the lack of confidence was after my answer totally gone. 

"Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't mind."

"Yeah sure." I chuckled at him before cleaning up the last wound, knowing there was more behind it. His wounds looked at little bit infected around the skin, but it wasn't critical. After I was finished, I placed my hands on his chest and pushed myself out of his lap, handing over his shirt. 

"They'll miss their king." 

He took his shirt and pulled it over his head, glaring down at me before nodding. I knew what he was trying to say and lifted my shoulders at him. His face expression went from dominant to cocky and shook his head. 

"You'll stay with me tonight." 

"What about the guards, they would probably hea-..." 

"I don't care, I can send them away with just one look. I'm no prisoner anymore nor a prince, they can wait for their king downstairs." 

"Fine." He smiled lifting my chin with his thumb, forcing me to stare into his cold blue eyes and right after... I felt his lips crashing onto mine. My hands went immediately up his chest to his neck and tangled my fingers into his hair, melting into the kiss. He quickly pulled away leaving the burning desire flaming inside of me without doing anything about it and bend over to my ear to be just a few inches away from his mouth. 

"I'll see you tonight, my queen." 

With that said he trailed down my body one last time with his hands and before I could say anything he left me alone in his room, chills down my spine and a flame untamable. Man what that single man can do to me, it was just unfair. I was completely alone, I was not very close with Clarke and the Heda and the rest of Skaikru had returned to Arkadia a pretty long time ago, so it was just me and Roan. 

Which was maybe why he had asked about children, it was quiet around and him and I had some rest. Just, him and I had been together for not that long, I knew that. But on the other hand I knew he could be trusted and wasn't a man that would cheat on me for any reason. I sat down onto our bed and sighed. I had nothing to do and Nova wasn't active on my watch too. I closed my eyes trying to get some sleep because tonight was not the time to relax. I think I slept for about 2 hours and saw that the sky was getting darker and darker by the second when I had opened my eyes again. 

"Good evening, sweetheart." 

Shocked I looked up to see Roan standing inside of the room. I exhaled when it was clear it was Roan and there was no need to be aggressive. 

"Jesus, Roan!" 

A smirk appeared on his face and his arm sneaked around my waist to pull me up against his body. I didn't even had time to wake up completely till I saw the lust in his eyes. I kissed him and pulled his hair slightly, making him groan at me. The fire that had been lit up inside of me grew bigger and Roan knew it. He kissed my neck, slightly biting on it, leaving purple and red marks in my neck not caring about our 'we are strangers' act anymore. 

Silent moans rolled of my tongue and it filled Roan's ears as he grabbed my hands, pinning me against the wall with my hands beside me, not being aloud to touch the god-looking man before me. He took off his shirt to amuse me without touching him and had let go of my hands. Though, he still looked at me dominantly to meanwhile, grab my shirt and he tear it off of my body with no softness in the progress. He kissed me again, but that was until the emergency alarm went off from my watch, somehow Nova did work in the most inappropriate times. 

"Meave Collins, you are getting an signal from Arkadia. Would you like to connect with them?" 

Roan sighed and looked at me, shaking his head. I closed my eyes and answered Nova, seeing the dominant look become stronger, telling me not to. 

"Fine... connect with them." 

I heard Roan growl at me and he backed off. 

"Sorry.... but it's an emergency, Roan." 

"I know, just.. make it quick." 

I heard a very unpleasant sound before I heard a big crowd of people in the background, It sounded like Abby was talking and a door was closed. 

"Meave? Is that you, is it working?"

"It's me, I can hear you. Kane, what's wrong?" It was not common to have an emergency call and definitely not from Kane or Abby and hearing their voices so confused and concerned, it worried me a lot. Their went our peace and rest. 

"Charles Pike became chancellor yesterday, the vote wasn't even close. He started a war between the army of the grounders right away. 10 persons of our own against 300 of them. No one came back wounded of us, isn't that weird?" 

"WHAT!" 

"Are you alone right now?" 

"Yes, why wouldn't I be alone, everybody left." 

It felt wrong lying to Kane, but I didn't need him to know about my private life and my desires. 

"Well, the last time that man from Azge..." 

"Shhhhh." 

I saw Roan smile at me, happy somebody knew I was his. Again I heard the voice of Abby asking what Kane was talking about in the background and out of annoyance I slapped my hand to my forehead. Kane tried to shush the subject and changed it back to the real matter of the call. 

"I call back tomorrow. For now you know everything you need to know. Have fun tonight." 

"What?" 

Before I could have my answer, Kane had hang up and Nova stopped working as well. I buried my head in my hands, feeling Roan drop himself on the bed, sitting next to me. His hand spread across my lower back and pulled my into his arms. 

"Pike, that asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ 
> 
> Question, next chapter do you guys want smut? 😅😏
> 
> I hope you guys still enjoy it❤️ Maybe you can give me some tips or anything. It feels like it’s not the best so yeah😅


	13. Our Stress Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: short and fast smut😅 that’s it

"I call back tomorrow. For now you know everything you need to know. Have fun tonight." 

"What?" 

Before I could have my answer, Kane had hang up and Nova stopped working as well. I buried my head in my hands, feeling Roan drop himself on the bed, sitting next to me. His hand spread across my lower back and pulled my into his arms. 

"Pike, that asshole."

~~~

"Meave! We are all going to be okay." 

"I know. Just..." 

I sighed not knowing what I wanted to say and just hugged Roan back. Burying my face deeply into his neck. I felt his strong hand go up and down my back as I sat there, hopelessly thinking about what to do. Everything was just too much, Pike, chancellor, who would have thought it. In his classes he was so about surviving and fighting. And it seemed he hated grounders. What if it went that far that my king and his army stood against Skaikru. I needed something to do that didn't involve the beginning of a war. 

"Roan? make me forget it. I need distraction." 

He smiled at me, outlining my jaw with his finger before raising an eyebrow. Waiting if I really meant it, I nodded softly at him and he turned around with me still on his lap so he laid on top of me. His eyes and the way he slowly further undressed me showed that he was in his teasing mood. I moaned when he started at my breasts, rubbing and kneading them, meanwhile I grabbed one of his hands, putting it between my legs, showing him the sign I couldn't wait any longer. I moved my hips as Roan kissed and nibbled my neck, whispering dirty talk into my ear, making me wetter with every second. 

He pressed me even more onto the bed, feeling his erection between my legs, teasing me with the feeling of him almost inside me, but not sliding in fully. After only the tip he slid into me and the feeling was a delight for him and also released a groan from him, more like a animalistic growl. he moved with me, used my body but also let himself be touched. with a hard and fast pace, all I could hear was body hitting body and the moans of both of us. Though, suddenly the tempo changed into long and slow thrusts, which drove me crazy and my vision became blurry. All I could see was Roan's muscular body and feel him pumping deep and slow into me. 

I couldn't take it anymore and started to accelerate my rhythm while he forced me to look at him and in his eyes I saw the dominant look he had given me before. I shouted his name and arched my back, my toes curled and I couldn't hold it anymore. I was pushed over the edge just by one sentence Roan had whispered to me. 'Give it to me and I'll make you my queen.' And the feeling of me tightening around him, made Roan himself reach his climax as well, feeling his cum deep inside me. After pounding five or six times, he retreated himself and smiled at me, stroking my hair out of my face. 

~~~ 

"Roan." 

He had pulled the fur over my naked body and a part of his, leaving his chest bare. I had let my fingers trail down his torso, outlining every scar he had while laying my head on his upper chest. Hearing his heartbeat beat faster than his calm behavior he normally had around Polis or while fighting. His breath was also out of rhythm, same as mine. Sweat covered us both as we laid down together, tangled up with each other under the fur blanket. 

"You never told me your full past." 

"Interested?"

"Of course, I want to know how you became such a man." 

"What sort of man?" He had moved his head to glance down into my eyes, demanding an answer from me just by one single look. 

"Protective, calm, confident, cocky, sweet, rough. And not 'what sort of man' because honestly there is no man like you." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead before rubbing circles onto my skin. 

"Well, I am the eldest son of Queen Nia and the grandson of King Theo of Azgeda. While Azgeda joined the Coalition, I was banished from Azgeda as part of a deal to allow the Ice Nation to join the Coalition, which was forced by Lexa. But during my exile, I thought the smartest move was to make a living as a bounty hunter and after meeting you and saving your life, I succeeded in capturing Wanheda who I hoped would be a big enough prize to have my banishment finally lifted by Lexa. Though instead, Lexa held me as a hostage to use me against my mother, as you know. But before my bounty hunter life, I grew up in Azgeda territory, being trained hardly by my mother and guards, until al the problems started and my mother betrayed me." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It doesn't matter, that's all in the past and I finally got a good person in my life." 

I smiled at Roan who played with my hair turning it around his finger while sighing. It looked like I wasn't the only one who had parents that sucked. But I still had my brother by my side at that time who was normal towards me. Of course until he had died at the hand of Clarke by a mercy kill. She had no choice, or else he had suffered even more. I could forgive her, but I know Roan had brothers too and they sucked as well or had died before his eyes, he had told me that earlier. The brothers that still were alive he wasn't even sure anymore if they really were alive, making me his only good person.


	14. The Unexpected Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long, I was busy with some other stories😅 Hope you guys enjoy it

I smiled at Roan who played with my hair turning it around his finger while sighing. It looked like I wasn't the only one who had parents that sucked. But I still had my brother by my side at that time who was normal towards me. Of course until he had died at the hand of Clarke by a mercy kill. She had no choice, or else he had suffered even more. I could forgive her, but I know Roan had brothers too and they sucked as well or had died before his eyes, he had told me that earlier. The brothers that still were alive he wasn't even sure anymore if they really were alive, making me his only good person.

~~~

Days had past and I hadn't spoken to Roan this morning. He somehow just disappeared out of nowhere, leaving me alone in his bed without even a note to where he was going. I stared outside of the window he had left open and sighed while pushing myself up. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head, leaning over the bed to straighten the blanket while thinking about if he maybe had said something about leaving this evening, but he didn't. I put my other clothing on and bend over to tie my hair up into a tail, braiding the tail afterwards. Still sleepy, I rubbed my eyes while walking down the stairs. 

Hard grunting and screaming was heard in the back ground and I started to walk faster, afraid something bad had happened downstairs. When I arrived at the assemble room, where I thought the noice came from, I saw Roan standing in the doorway with a annoyed face expression towards an Azgeda warrior. 

"No matter." She began. "When I'm Heda and the king bows to me, you and every last member of Skaikru will die." 

Slowly, I walked as quiet as possible towards Roan who had seen me entering the room. He nodded and signed to me that I could stand next to him. 

"Roan?" 

"Lexa died and Ontari, Azgeda's Natblida, likes to rub it in that she is stronger than those Natblida children." 

"Le-...Lexa died?"

"Yes..."

I didn't know Lexa that well, but the past few days we had some good and friendly moments. It was hard to think that Lexa had died, she was strong and nothing was wrong with her so how did she die? With my mind somewhere else I noticed that the dark haired woman, named Ontari, out of a sudden pointed out at me. 

"She is the one you were with last night when I tried to ask you something, wasn't she?" 

Roan glared even more annoyed towards her and closed his eyes. 

"Last night?! No matter how badly you need to ask something, you will wait until the day that follows, that's an order." She smiled at him before seeing his face filled with rage and quickly she nodded, though, her eyes hadn't left mine when she approached us to stand behind my king. Clarke didn't seem happy as well and everyone else was shocked, gasping and mumbling to each other about me, a Skaikru, sleeping with the king of Azgeda. I nervously swallowed as I saw Roan shaking his head at me while leaning towards me. 

"Think it from the bright side, no strangers to each other anymore."

~~~

Ontari had stared at me the whole way back towards the, now silent, market and turned away from us when we arrived at the gates of Polis. Roan had grabbed my hand and pulled me with him, leaving Polis behind. I was dragged though the woods by the strong, blue eyed man, not knowing where he escorted me to, though, soon, after a hour or two, we ended up at a beautiful cliff which was still nearby Polis. The sky was beautifully lit up by the moon and stars, making it an even more beautiful sight when looking into the depths of the cliff. Roan sat down onto a loose tree trunk and looked up at me without saying anything. 

Though, I knew by the way he looked at me he actually silently asked for me to sit down next to him and as I nodded at him, I dropped myself down onto the tree trunk. I gave my legs a swing so they leaned onto the tree and had laid my head on Roan's lap. Together we stared up at the dark, but clear sky and I couldn't hide a smile. The stars reflected into his blue eyes and his sharp jaw was more visible because of the moonlight, as were his scars. The sight of not only the nature around us, but also the handsome king was delightful and I pushed myself up with my elbows to relieve the desire I had. 

Roan melted into the kiss and slid his tongue inside to deepen the kiss he received from me. His hand went under my shirt as I pulled Roan closer and our lips moved perfectly together before suddenly Roan retreated his hand and pulled away. "Wait." 

"What?" 

"Sorry-..., I thought I heard the victory horn." 

"But that's impossible, the conclave between those children haven't even started yet." 

The second time I heard the horn as well and understood why he stopped. Roan stood up from the tree trunk while I removed my head from his lap. He smiled at me and offered me his hand. 

"Come." 

"We are going to check it out?"

"Of course we are, I'm still a king, Meave."

I took his hand in mine and he slid his arm around my shoulders, walking with me back to Polis and towards the assemble room. It became darker by the second and the light of the moon had disappeared, making the sky completely black. After what felt like forever, we arrived at the tower again and Roan pushed himself through the crowd with me following the path that he freed for me until he suddenly stopped moving, me almost stumbling into his strong back. I tapped him on the shoulder to ask him why he stopped and he turned around, making me follow his gaze instead of just telling me why he had stopped walking.


	15. Ice Cold Murder

After what felt like forever, we arrived at the tower again and Roan pushed himself through the crowd with me following the path that he freed for me until he suddenly stopped moving, me almost stumbling into his strong back. I tapped him on the shoulder to ask him why he stopped and he turned around, making me follow his gaze instead of just telling me why he had stopped walking.

~~~

The thrown was conquered by Ontari sitting on it with her face painted in black blood. Before her was a sack laid down, blood dripping out of it. Her face had no emotion as she slightly smirked to the Fleimkepa who ran and pushed himself through the crowd. Roan was trying to keep a free space so nobody would stumble into me, until Clarke out of a sudden pushed me aside and stopped next to Roan. 

"What's going on?" 

Roan shushed her and just silently pointed at Ontari, switching his gaze afterwards towards me, hoping he could grab me and push me behind him to keep and hold me closer if anything would happen. Ontari's smirk grew wider as the Fleimkepa asked what the meaning of this all was, releasing a movement from the woman on the thrown. She bend over still sitting on the thrown, without saying anything, and pulled out a Natblida child's head, the one that Lexa would have chosen. She showed it to the crowd, making them gasp and scream and Clarke got emotional over the child and, fuck, the sight was disturbing. 

"ADEN!" 

"If she sees you, she'll have your head too." 

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and Roan somehow noticed someone touching me on my shoulder as well. Roan wanted to protect me, but I shook my head and Murphy popped out of his hood and raised a eyebrow towards me and the king silently communicating. Murphy coughed a little, pulling us out of our locked gazes before paying attention to what was happening, whispering to Clarke about what was the best to do. 

"Clarke, I think we should get out of here." 

Murphy was moving around, just willing to survive and would love the idea of leaving this place. On the other side of the room, Ontari had kicked the other children's heads off of the small stairs leading to the thrown and made everyone gasp even more by the sight of all those cut off heads of the innocent children, probably killed when they were sleeping, and I dared to bet on my life that the Fleimkepa was crying. She made her lips wet before speaking up to the crowd of gasping and crying people. 

"I WIN!"

~~~ 

"Slow down, Roan, we need to talk to Titus." 

Roan and Clarke walked next to each other as Roan was showing a way out for Murphy and Clarke. He told me that he would protect me so I had nothing to worry about, but Clarke and Murphy didn't had such protection as I did, that's why we had to bring them safely out of Polis. Every few seconds Roan looked back at me and in his eyes I could see he wanted to be closer to me and it even irritated him that Clarke was blocking the way between us. Though, there was no time to think about showing love to one another. 

"Trust me, right now your friend Titus is on his knees in front of Ontari." 

"No, there's no way that he'll support someone who hacked the heads of children while they slept." 

"Yeah, those children were marked for death anyway."

"You'll support her, too."

"She's Ice Nation."

"Whatever's best for your people, is that it?" 

"That's it. Kind of like killing every man, woman and child in Mount Weather was best for yours." Out of a sudden Murphy jumped into the conversation and spoke up as well. 

"That's not a bad point."

"Shut up, Murphy." 

"Tunnel's through here." Roan stopped walking, pointing out at a dark cave looking tunnel and Murphy was dying to go in there and started thanking the king, though, Clarke had other plans and I already knew how stubborn she was going to be. I just stared around me into the dark capital, not wanting to hear her make another stupid mistake, but to my surprise Roan cut her off before she could say anything in her favor. 

"I saved your life again. My debt to Lexa for sparing mine's now paid. Next time you see me, it won't be as friends." 

With strong steps he turned away with Clarke following him with her eyes. She kept staring as I slowly walked behind Roan as well after saying goodbye to Murphy and felt that she, no matter what, was going to change her plans. I shook my head, knowing that it would be her own fault, and caught up with Roan. When I walked next to him I could feel a arm around my waist as we approached the tower again and Clarke and Murphy were out of my sight, secretly hoping they had escaped and hadn’t done anything stupid that involved risking their lives to talk to some weirdo. 

"They won't leave, will they?"

I glared up at Roan who tilted his head, I swallowed before shaking my head. "I know Clarke well enough to know that she, no matter what, will do what is needed to be done." 

"Let's not pay too much attention to them then." 

I nodded, happy he wouldn't kill them himself and we kept walking till we were inside of the beautiful tower again. I remembered the entrance from the first time I had arrived here and a familiar feeling started to fill up my body again. This was the first place I had spoken to Lexa and the first day in Polis, I had met Roan again. Staring at the peaceful and stunning hallway I forgot to move and Roan smiled at me when he noticed I wasn't walking anymore. 

"Special place, isn't it?" 

"First time I stepped foot inside Polis I was taken here, I had also met you on that day again." 

"You know what, come here... I'll show you something." He offered me his hand and I let him guide me to a balcony on the opposite side of the hallway. He stopped walking and leaned over the railing as I sat onto it next to him. He took a step towards me and placed his hands on my hips while laying his jaw into my shoulder. With him standing against the railing and I sitting on the railing we watched the empty market that was full of life a few hours ago, though, I lost track of the time so I didn't know how late it actually was by now. 

"When I was still a prisoner here, I walked from here down the stairs and for me that was the time I saw you again. You with the brightest smile and the most beautiful face between those people made me easily find you in the crowd." 

I smiled at him and leaned back against Roan while I could feel his hot breath in my neck. 

"Ontari won't hurt you, I promise." 

"I know, I'm not worrying about that, just.... You and I.... our relationship is known now, but will Azgeda ever trust me? I'm not one of the fancy types, besides I'm Skaikru." 

"You're Skaikru in their eyes, in mine your something totally different. I'm their king, and if you're the one I'm with, they need to accept that you'll rule by my side when the time comes."


	16. The Given Flame

"Ontari won't hurt you, I promise." 

"I know, I'm not worrying about that, just.... You and I.... our relationship is known now, but will Azgeda ever trust me? I'm not one of the fancy types, besides I'm Skaikru." 

"You're Skaikru in their eyes, in mine your something totally different. I'm their king, and if you're the one I'm with, they need to accept that you'll rule by my side when the time comes."

~~~

I walked through the hallways after hearing Roan ask me to leave to our shared room, only to find him leading Titus, into the, not the real, commander's ritual. With confusion and clenched fists I approached Roan who waited to be able to enter the room Ontari was probably in. As I wanted to stand next to him and Titus to ask Roan what the fuck was going on, I shook my head, remembering he didn't say anything about leaving the Flamekeeper unharmed and with that I actually couldn't be mad at him. Though, I was still disappointed at the situation, I could understand why he did was he was doing, he was Azgeda's king after all, but still. 

"MIN OP!" (Enter) The doors were being pushed open to see Ontari and Murphy. What the fuck was that guy doing here, he had loved the idea of leaving this place so why would he be back. 

"What is this?"

"The Flamekeeper claims he lost the flame.... You, where's Wanheda?" 

"How would I know?" Roan became more aggressive and quickly made his way to Murphy. I didn't want those two to fight, I loved Roan, but Murphy and I had been close since the beginning on earth. In the back of my head I tried to rethink the same thought over and over again, Roan wouldn't kill him when he knows he is like a brother to me. But I didn't know if that was true, from the inside I started to panic, but from the outside I tried to look calm and controlled. 

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME! I KNOW SHE STOLE THE FLAME! WHERE IS SHE!" Roan pushed Murphy against the wall of the room and a emotionless gasp left my mouth, after, I noticed Roan backed off a little bit when he saw that I was in the room. 

"She didn't steal it." Suddenly my head shot towards Titus who slowly approached the two men and woman. "I gave it to her." 

Roan had let go of Murphy's clothing and turned around completely, facing the Flamekeeper. 

"Where's she taking it? Your mission is to pass the flame. You wouldn't give it to her without a Natblida to pass it to." Roan's knife hit Titus’ throat and he narrowed his eyes when I sighed and spoke up, trying to stop the anger. 

"Roan, you can't kill Titus." 

Roan closed his blue eyes for a short time before he looked up at me. Murphy looked towards me as well with surprise possible seeing in them. Murphy nodded as I closed my mouth again, letting him do the word from here.

"He's the only one who can perform the ritual." 

"This abomination will never ascend." 

Ontari started to hiss through her teeth while her eyes were filled with anger and fire. "Kill him." 

"He and Meave are right. We need him." 

Only right when Roan started to fight against his anger and became more calm, the unthinkable happened.... Titus committed suicide with Roan's blade, almost chocking on his own blood he said his last words before stumbling backwards into the bath, making the white water red and drowning himself in the pool of his own blood. 

"Announce my ascension." 

"You don't have the flame, Ontari." 

"Don't talk to me like I'm a fool, Roan. No one knows that." 

"She and he does." 

" 'He' happens to like his head."

Ontari slowly approached Murphy and her eyes met mine again. I don't know what it was, but this girl had, if I thought it right, a lot of hatred towards me. 

"What about her?" 

"You're lucky I am on Roan's side." She nodded at my respond and came even closer to Murphy. 

“Light the pyre. Burn the bitch who killed your mother. Let the people know they have a new commander. And find Wanheda. That's an order." I saw that Roan clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes before shaking his head while walking away. I quickly followed and tried to stop him, only he did not listen and walked away towards the weapon storage. He opened the door and stepped foot in there before closing the door into my face. I swallowed and opened the door to find Roan sitting on the staircase with his hands rubbing his neck. 

"Roan, just listen for a second." He looked up as I sat next to him. "Why do you keep listening to her when you clearly don't like the idea of having someone controlling you... again? Shouldn't be a king higher in line than a fake, lying, child murdering commander?" 

I heard him chuckle softly before shaking his head at me, his eyes started to light up a bit when he heard I found him way stronger and better at ruling than her. "Kings are definitely lower than a commander. Besides, the people don't know she is fake." 

"It is unfair if you ask me. When I was younger, I always read stories about kings and their ways of ruling. Commanders were always below them, getting the orders from the kings themselves and had to rule the armies next to the generals. Not the other way around." He smiled again and kissed my shoulder before standing up. He looked down at me and spoke up, his husky voice filling and echoing through the room. 

"Come with me. Away from Ontari, away from Polis, you and I." 

"You want to find Wanheda, don't you?"He nodded and pulled me to my feet so I was standing as well. 

"Fine. But if we want to find her, we have to store some supplies." 

"Well, Lets start then, Angel."


	17. The Controlling Problem

"Come with me. Away from Ontari, away from Polis, you and I." 

"You want to find Wanheda, don't you?"He nodded and pulled me to my feet so I was standing as well. 

"Fine. But if we want to find her, we have to store some supplies." 

"Well, Lets start then, Angel."

~~~

"We have a problem." 

"What?" I looked at Roan in disbelief, he was taught to track when he was younger, only there was absolutely nothing around us and I raised an eyebrow at the man in front of me. 

"Follow the road, I will follow the same road from further away... on the east side." 

"Fine." Roan slowly walked away from me after he kissed my forehead, making a longing burn inside of me for the thousandths time. I never understood why Roan and I were never done with all the problems, but the world was dangerous, everyone was bothered by it, not only us.

I ran the way the road was leading towards and I started to feel calm, the nature around me was beautiful green and the trees had grown over the path so less sunlight came through. It was about six days ago since we had the orders of Ontari on our backs and I must say the freedom felt amazing. Hunting, sleeping, eating together without any commanders and some 'good' times together. Well, trees aren't the most comfortable objects, but I could live with it. Laughing to myself I kept running, hoping Roan was indeed following the same road.

I ended up at the end of the road quickly and Roan hadn't caught up with me yet. I walked over the hill only to see Skaikru's rover standing in the more snowy landscape. Confused, I ran down the hill towards it and almost had a bullet in my head, luckily I had outrun it and yelled that it was me so they wouldn't shoot again. 

"Jesus, Meave couldn't you, like, scream that it was you from the moment you stood on the top of the hill?" 

"No.... Bellamy, what happened, why are you all here?" 

"Finding a nightblood, but she refused and sent us home after A.L.I.E. ruined theirs." 

"Who?" 

"More like what.... A.L.I.E. is a computer AI who forces people to take a chip that controls their whole body and locks away their pain to sent them to the City Of Light. We were on the Oil Rig, where we were told to find one of the last Natblidas to stop all this. Only, the Natblida named Luna, again, didn't take the flame which made Clarke force her to take it, and that's how we lost the flame." 

"You LOST the flame!!??" 

"No, we got it back. She had promised it back when we would leave, only that wasn't our plan. And then suddenly we found out that the guards were controlled by the AI. They had locked us up and Luna was being tortured by waterboarding. A lot of people died that day, but luckily we got free... with the flame." 

"Bloody hell." My head started to work and thought filled my mind again. And then it hit me, Clarke left off into the woods, alone and Roan wasn't here. Maybe they crossed paths, though maybe I was wrong. "If Clarke was with you, were is she now?" 

"Angrily walked off." 

"Mm."

"I'll find her, stay here with Jasper and O." 

"Fine." 

I couldn't let him know someone was with Clarke, someone I knew about. What if Bellamy hurt him, I couldn't let him do that, but on the other side Roan probably didn't want me to jump in front of him. I nodded at Bellamy before he ran off into the dark woods as well, leaving me, Jasper and O alone by the rover. I was sitting on the top of the rover when suddenly a gunshot was heard in the distance and right after Roan was being pushed towards us. I looked at his arm which was bleeding and furrowed my eyebrows. Clarke stared at me and nodded. 

"Meave, take care of his arm." I nodded back, happy she didn't say anything about me and Roan to the rest and helped him inside of the rover. The rest followed and we drove back to Arkadia. When I was done with taking care of his arm, trying to do my best, Clarke looked back to us and spoke up. 

"Tie him up." 

I closed my eyes before clenching my jaw and nodded again. I turned around and stared at the blue eyed man before he gave me a quick smile. I smiled back and started to tie his hands together. We all were pretty quiet before Jasper had put on some old music for the fun. The way back was faster than I had thought and soon we parked inside of the building. It was amazing to see a lot of familiar faces from inside of the rover again and I helped Roan out. Together we stood next to each other while everyone else were glad to see me back from Polis and the others being back from finding Luna, all unharmed. 

"Where is Luna?"

"Luna said no." 

"Who the hell is this?" Harper pointed out at the muscular man, me slightly smirking. 

"He's Ice Nation." I coughed a little, but remembered for Bellamy and the other people I had to act like we were strangers or else Bellamy would probably kill him. Clarke heard my sign and shook her head before saying what I wanted to. 

"King of the Ice Nation actually. And he's our way into Polis." 

"This way, your highness. You two, follow me. I'll take him to lockup." I walked with the other two behind Bellamy. The walking distance from the rover to the prison wasn't that far and quickly Roan disappeared behind bars. I stood guard by the door, Bellamy and the others were still unaware of my relationship with him so they trusted me and I turned around to see him sitting down. 

"You're okay?" 

"I'm good. He really had to shoot me?" 

"He wanted to see if you would feel pain." 

"Why?" I smiled before I wanted to explain the things I knew, only to be cut off by Bellamy and Clarke who worriedly approached the prison, making me turn around quickly. 

"Meave. Out of the way, we need to speak with the king." I nodded and folded my hands together before taking a step to the right. "Sorry about your arm."

"Makes us even." Roan straightened his back before looking down at Bellamy's leg. 

"Like it or not, we need each other."

"Cut to the chase, Clarke. You said we wanted the same thing. I want an Ice Nation Commander."

"And I can give you one... with this." Clarke held her hand high so the flame was visible to our eyes and I leaned against the doorway to get a better look at it. 

"And why would you do that, when you know she's vowed to wipe you out?" The king narrowed his eyes before holding his chin high. 

"We don't have a choice." Clarke sighed. "This isn't just our war. The enemy we're up against is after everyone. Including the Ice Nation. The only way to stop her is to get the information off the flame. And the only way to do that is to put it in Ontari's head." 

"The Ice Nation isn't afraid." 

"You should be." Suddenly Bellamy took a part in the conversation and explained further while I closely listened, I never had a full explanation of the problem. "This thing doesn't care what clan you're from. It controls people. And it will take over Ice Nation, just like it took us over, one person at a time until there is no one left." 

Roan narrowed his eyes before looking at the floor, definitely thinking about what they were telling him. 

"It already has Ontari." 

"I'm listening." The husky voice was filled with understanding and Clarke and Bellamy glared at each other before starting to tell their plan. 

"We need to disconnect her before she gets the flame. Or we'll be giving A.L.I.E. exactly what she wants. To do that, we have to abduct her from the center of a city filled with thousands of people whose minds are linked. All thinking as one. Whatever one sees, they all see it. Whatever one hears, they all hear."

"I get it." The man stood up and Bellamy and Clarke secretly took a little step back, alert of what the man would do. "So when do we leave?" 

I smirked at Roan as he nodded at me while he was released from his chains. Bellamy walked out first with Clarke following him after she whispered something to me I could not hear properly. I think about that I can't hide being with a king for long and that I should be careful since he is a enemy in their eyes. After, I felt a hand on my hip and Roan pulled me with him out of the prison. Both leaving to get our weapons who were still laying by the rover to fight the AI who was our new main problem.


	18. Second Goodbye | Part 1

I smirked at Roan as he nodded at me while he was released from his chains. Bellamy walked out first with Clarke following him after she whispered something to me I could not hear properly. I think about that I can't hide being with a king for long and that I should be careful since he is a enemy in their eyes. After, I felt a hand on my hip and Roan pulled me with him out of the prison. Both leaving to get our weapons who were still laying by the rover to fight the AI who was our new main problem.

~~~

I jumped out of the rover and to my surprise Roan was totally fine with his arm, which was great to see. We walked towards Bellamy and the plan was already settled, only, my role wasn't exactly clear. 

"All right, this is where we split up. The entrance to the tunnel is over there." 

"We know where it is." Bellamy had cut off Roan. I really didn't know what was going on between these two, but the stares the two gave each other weren't meant to be friendly. Clarke in the meantime approached me and tapped me on the shoulder before paying her attention to the two men annoying one another. 

"I'm gonna need the flame. Look this only works if they sent Ontari out to get it. If they don't see it, they won't to that. Not much of a trap without the bait."   
Clarke stared with unbelief towards the blue eyed man before sighing. Bellamy seemed concerned and Clarke locked gazes with him, afterwards pulling the flame out of her pocket and handing it over to Roan. Roan held out his hand to grab it from her, but Clarke didn't let go. With every second it got more interesting so I jumped onto the rover to sit down and watched the conversation closely because it would probably take a very long time. 

"Fine. But I'm going with you." Bellamy shook his head at Clarke's comment. 

"No way. That isn't the plan."

"It is now. I'm not letting that out of sight. And I'm the only one who knows the passphrase. So you tell them that without me, Ontari can't ascend." Octavia and Nathan stood behind Bellamy and seemed shocked as well, murmuring some things to one another I could not hear properly. 

"But how are you coming with him?" 

I tilted my head at Clarke while Roan responded to my question. 

"She'll need to look like my prisoner."

To my surprise Clarke agreed, only, Bellamy of course didn't. He stopped the agreement and asked if he could speak with Clarke for a few seconds, making the king nod and he gave them some space before rolling his eyes. He stretched his arm to me and I shook my head, jumping off of the rover again. 

"Meave, I don't care if they know. Later we maybe don't have time to talk." 

I closed my eyes and nodded before I was pulled closer to him. In the corner of my eye I saw Octavia with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth staring at the king and me and the only thing Roan did was smirking before pulling me into a kiss. The pressure between our lips were just perfect and the kiss felt relaxing and sensual. I felt his arms wrapping around my lower back and I leaned even more into him as my arms met his shoulders. Between the kissing Roan started to whisper to me, saying he'll keep himself safe as long as I'm careful and safe as well. That was until we heard Bellamy cough a little. 

"Sorry..." I moaned to Bellamy between the kiss and Roan smiled while I had let go of him and suddenly I felt his chest against my back. He had leaned over towards my ear and I could feel his beard brushing in my neck. 

"I want you to be with Bellamy in the tunnels, understand?" 

"Yes." 

"I'll see you when this is over." 

I nodded at Roan even though he stood behind me and I had my eyes still locked with Bellamy who watched me with disgust in his face expression. 

~~~

We were roaming through the dark and wet tunnels while I could feel the tension build up between Bellamy and me. I didn't understand why he could be so mad about it, but I knew what he did because of Pike. I know he hated grounders, and Azgeda won the first place, more than before. But that didn't mean he could hate me for loving a good man. 

"Why do you let rage take you over?" 

"You are with the king of Azgeda!" 

"Yes. I have a life too, remember? Besides, he cares for who I am."

"Oh, and I don't?"

"You're different." 

"So you prefer Azgeda above us!?" I sighed and gave up. There was literally no way to get through this guy. With hurry I ran through the tunnels, trying to forget the discussion, and because of the darkness I lit up the way before me as I followed the group with my flashlight. 

"All right, this way. This is it." 

I started to unpack my stuff and made my sniper ready to be able to see from afar. As I looked around me everybody did the same and we all were ready in no time, except for Nathan and Bryan. 

"Are we ever gonna be done fighting?" 

"Hell yes. We're gonna build a house on a lake. You're gonna plant corn." Both guys chuckled and I just stared before me, trying to spot Roan between the possessed people in Polis. I also was curious if the war would stop how Roan and I would end up. Would I be excepted into Azgeda? Would I give up my old life for a new one? 

"And raise chickens." 

"Yeah. And grow old." I looked back from my scope to see Nathan and Bryan sitting together while Octavia stared depressed onto the ground. I didn't know what happened back in Arkadia, but I hadn't seen Lincoln around, making me think Pike had done something terrible. I closed my eyes and wanted to comfort Octavia, only, I knew she would never accept it and definitely not from me. 

"11 o'clock. On the signal. He sees Ontari. We wait until she's standing in front of them. And then we launch the gas." 

"They're gonna be holding their breath. So we gotta move fast." 

"Anyone who gets in our way, we use non-lethal force. These people are not the enemy. They are being controlled. The only thing we're here to kill is A.L.I.E. Is that clear?" 

"Clear." 

"Hell yeah." 

"Clear." 

"Good." 

Bellamy gave the signal that we were ready and Roan raised his voice to the people in Polis, who were mentally in the City of Light. I couldn't understand much, the sounds were awfully loud in the tunnel to be able to listen to the king, but luckily I could still see everything that happened. And then the moment had arrived where Roan opened his hand to show the people he was holding the flame between his thumb and index finger. 

"It's Jaha." 

"What the hell is he doing here?" 

"You both see Ontari? Meave?" 

"No." I shook my head while still following every movement that was being made by the crowd of mind-controlled humans. 

"Hold." Suddenly, Roan and Clarke became more tensed up than they already were and Clarke's eyes grew wide. 

"I think they know about our plan."

"That's impossible." 

"If Jaha is controlled, some of us in Arkadia must be as well."

"You think so?" Octavia asked while trying to see what happened. 

"I think Meave is right." Bellamy spoke up, regret in his eyes, probably because of judging me I am lovers with our enemy. While switching my attention back to Roan I saw that he had grabbed Clarke and placed a knife to her throat, clearly I was right and they knew about our plan, making Roan force them to stand down because Clarke was the only one knowing the phrase to make the flame useable. 

"Do it. Do it now."


	19. Second Goodbye | Part 2

"You think so?" Octavia asked while trying to see what happened. 

"I think Meave is right." Bellamy spoke up, regret in his eyes, probably because of judging me I am lovers with our enemy. While switching my attention back to Roan I saw that he had grabbed Clarke and placed a knife to her throat, clearly I was right and they knew about our plan, making Roan force them to stand down because Clarke was the only one knowing the phrase to make the flame useable. 

"Do it. Do it now."

~~~

"ON YOUR KNEES! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!! AGAINST THE WALL!" 

"TURN AROUND!!" I heard Bellamy grunt beside me and without mercy I was pushed against the wall beside him. I didn't even care what was about to happen to me, my concern went to Roan who was centrally located between the zombies-like humans. My hands were pulled behind me and were tied together as tight as possible as my eyes met the scene outside again. It made me nervous seeing Roan hesitate whether he had to give up or flee. 

From afar I could see him clenching his jaw and he had leaned into Clarke’s ear, whispering something before pushing himself and her through the brainwashed people. Without noticing it myself, he stopped his movements and my eyes went big seeing Kane standing on the opposite side of Roan. A black gun in his hand...... finger on the trigger..... aiming for the best shot.... and fired it. Roan soon after grabbed a hold of his chest in pain within second, before falling onto his knees and I could see the life drain out of his body when his cold ice blue eyes glanced my way. I couldn't hear the screams around me or feel the man pulling me along with them. 

My world fell apart as I saw the blue eyed man bleed, the gray street of Polis now red. I could see everything crumble around me. My lip started to tremble and my eyes burned as the tears left my bloodshot eyes while breathing became harder to do. I couldn't see anything because of the tears starting to bottle up in my eyes, but I could hear shots around me and afterwards feel a hand on my shoulder trying to gently pull me away from the view I was still staring at. I was turned around and the guy before me was hazy, but his voice was familiar. 

"Hey... Meave? you're okay?" The only thing I could do was shake my head. 

"Leave her." 

I could hear Bellamy's voice respond from a few meters away and I felt a pat on the back before the hazy Murphy retreated himself from the sobbing me. I wiped my tears out of my eyes with the edge of my sleeves and was able to see Bellamy approach me, opening his arms. Before I knew it I was pulled into a hug and I broke again, crying into Bellamy's neck while thinking about the lifeless Roan. My body started to shake and I just wanted to give up. 

"I'm sorry to break the reunion, but did you guys miss the part where it's time to go?"

"We're not leaving." A stern tone was heard in the voice of Bellamy as he was supporting me so I wouldn't drop myself to the floor. 

"We just saved your lives. Why do I think I'm gonna regret that?" 

"Clarke is in trouble." Bellamy had laid me against the wall before taking a few steps towards the sarcastic man. 

"Clarke's always in trouble-..." Murphy grinned softly before nodding at Bellamy who now stood a few inches away from him. 

"They took her and the Flame to the tower. It's safe bet Ontari's there, too. Everything we need to stop A.L.I.E is in the same place." 

"If we go up that tower, we won't be able to fight our way out again." Octavia stated while glaring at both men and it seemed that, as always, Murphy totally agreed with Octavia while Bellamy totally didn't. 

"If we stop A.L.I.E, we won't have to." Murphy turned around to see Pike standing behind him and Pike sighed before looking at the ground, giving Bellamy a gun for Bellamy's own defense. 

"Up the tower. Great. You know, after this, doing the right can kiss my ass." Murphy walked away from us, probably annoyed and I pushed myself up against the wall. My tears were gone for now, I couldn't cry anymore even if I wanted to and Bellamy had put his arm under mine, together following Murphy. At the end of the hazy and dark tunnels, we ended up at a hallway that was pretty familiar to me because of all the memories I made there, the ones I didn't want to think about now or else I would end up as a crying mess. 

The grounders who pushed a kind of wheel laying sideways, were the people who made the elevator work so we had to get to them first, I think that was clear to all of us. Stepping around the corner the grounders who made the elevator work were, luckily, the first people we spotted, but they looked tired, not truly a danger for us. We could just knock them out and didn't have to kill them, well, that was what I thought. Gunshots where heard, followed by grunting men and I couldn't hide my anger. As I looked to the side, neither could the rest. 

"Hey! I told you that is not how we're doing this." 

"They were in our way." 

"These people are not our enemy. They're being controlled by A.L.I.E and we can safe them." I walked by my own again and had my sword on my hip in case something bad would happen. Only I would never kill one of them, it would be for self defense and still then I would have tried to knock them out as my first option. Nathan, who walked beside me joined the conversation and tried to warn us for new company if we didn't hurry. 

"There's gonna be a lot more of these people if we don't move." 

"Let's do this." 

"I'll bring it down." Indra pushed a handle away from her and the chains started to turn the other way around the pole leading to the elevator. 

"Once we're up, you blow the elevator and then climb." 

"Destroy the ladder behind us. On it." Bryan ran past me and I glanced at Murphy and Bellamy as Murphy was, again, not satisfied by the plan. 

"Come one, you do realize we don't have a way down, right?"


	20. His Cold Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for not updating these two days, this is a short chapter (and probably a bad one) but I had a little to no time. Hope you all somehow still enjoy it ❤️

"I'll bring it down." Indra pushed a handle away from her and the chains started to turn the other way around the pole leading to the elevator. 

"Once we're up, you blow the elevator and then climb." 

"Destroy the ladder behind us. On it." Bryan ran past me and I glanced at Murphy and Bellamy as Murphy was, again, not satisfied by the plan. 

"Come one, you do realize we don't have a way down, right?"

~~~

"Can we stop making a problem out of everything?" I rubbed my temples. "Can we just defeat A.L.I.E?" 

"I am with Meave in this, a problem for another day." Indra pointed out with a stern face expression. 

"Let's go, our ride is here." Murphy shook his head in irritation and turned his head around, his body following. He placed his nails and fingers into the doors who were tightly closed and pushed them open with his fingers in the middle of the two doors. While grunting he walked in without looking back and Bellamy followed him before staring back at us. 

"Coming, O?" 

"If anything goes wrong down here, they'll need my help. We got this." 

"Meave." His eyes met my still bloodshot eyes and I nodded while stepping their way. I had to have something to get my mind of what happened earlier and maybe this was the way to do so. I heard murmuring when the doors were closed and we suddenly started to move upwards. 

"You get that we're screwed, right? A.L.I.E already knows that we're coming." 

"This plan will work." Murphy rolled his eyes and Bellamy finally asked the question we all wanted to hear Murphy answer. "Why are you here?"

"I'm just trying to survive." 

"Yeah, right. If you 'just wanted to survive' then you should have stayed far away from here." I glanced up at Murphy who pushed his lips together then switched his attention to Bellamy. 

"You're not the only one here trying to save someone you care about." Within second the elevator was stopped out of nowhere and the three of us stumbled back. "Well, that's not good." 

"No shit!" I drew my sword when the first men were heard pounding on our doors and of course they were all so strong they could open the doors as well. 

"MURPHY, GET THE BATON READY! SHOCK HIM, MURPH!" Then it hit me, we weren't supposed to kill these men and I retreated, using only my hands to pass them out. Quickly Bellamy tried to close the doors with the help from me and Murphy, but a fifth man jumped between the doors. Luckily, the doors were closed and we only had to take this one out. Murphy pushed him against the wall, making it easier for Bellamy and me to hit him, but after a few hits we had no choice but to shoot. 

"Thank you." The man on the ground grabbed the others hand and the two dumbasses were friends again. Totally ignoring me they patted each other's shoulders and I just stood there leaning against the corner of the elevator, holding all my stupid tears back. The elevator was working again for awhile now and it was possible we were almost there. 

"We have to hide." 

"Where?"

"Up the elevator." Slowly climbing up we heard two men whisper to each other. Fast, we dropped the gas and heard both men cough before the sound of bodies hitting the ground was echoing through the area. Running through the hallways we managed to find the big doors leading to the assemble room and kicked them open, only to see Abby hanging, Clarke tied to a kind of pole and Ontari laying on the ground probably unconscious. Murphy helped Abby from the robe as Bellamy shot Jaha in the arm making it not a critical wound after Bellamy of course helped to free Clarke as I checked on Ontari. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Is she alive? Is she breathing?" Clarke sounded like she was panicking because it was her mother of course. 

"It's okay, she's breathing." 

"Ontari is 'alive' too. But she is blee-..." They all listened closely when suddenly Clarke cut me off. 

"Jaha has the Flame. Get it!" 

"We cannot let Ontari die. We have to stop the bleeding."

"I got the Flame-..." 

"Her pulse is weak." I backed off automatically, because of everyone else who was surrounding her. 

"I'm going to stand watch." With strong steps I walked away from them and Bellamy tried to follow me but was stopped by Clarke who clearly needed him more than I did. Fast after I left, I saw Murphy and Bellamy leave the room and make their way to the ladder where the rest would had to go up with. 

"You're okay?" 

"Fine." With glassy eyes I watched Murphy sitting down next to me. 

"I didn't know about you two. I'm sorry." I nodded, hoping I wouldn't cry and Bellamy pulled Murphy away from me, probably knowing he wasn't the best at comforting and would probably make it worse. Only, I appreciated it he tried it at least. After awhile I decided to join the group and when I walked in I couldn't believe what they spoke about. 

"They're climbing." 

"No." I started to run towards the balcony doors and with force threw them open, hearing the wind whistle in my ears as I examined the courtyard. Everyone started to join forces and started to indeed climb the high and large tower. 

"I have to do this." 

"Okay. I'll help you." Abby nodded before following her daughter back into the room while the five of us stayed watching the grounders and people risk their life to climb Polis' tower. In the corner of my eye I could see Octavia murderously stare at Pike, but I immediately switched my gaze back to the streets who were filled with brainwashed people and spotted something I rather not wanted to see again. The king, surrounded by his own blood. Without me noticing, the tears started to wetten my cheeks.


	21. I Need Him

"Okay. I'll help you." Abby nodded before following her daughter back into the room while the five of us stayed watching the grounders and people risk their life to climb Polis' tower. In the corner of my eye I could see Octavia murderously stare at Pike, but I immediately switched my gaze back to the streets who were filled with brainwashed people and spotted something I rather not wanted to see again. The king, surrounded by his own blood. Without me noticing, the tears started to wetten my cheeks.

~~~

While everyone started to yell in victory I climbed carefully but as fast as possible down the tower and fell to the bloody ground of the courtyard. Many people had died, many people had lost their family, friends or lovers and many people had killed them theirselves because of A.L.I.E's controlling system. Luckily, that was all over now, A.L.I.E was destroyed and all the clans were free from the grip of A.L.I.E. In the corner of my eye I could see a hazy Kane trying to help a woman. With anger I jerked my head the other way, clenching my fists till my nails made small, but deep cuts into my hand palm's skin.

I couldn't face him, not now, not ever. With anger I walked past Jaha and Abby, and Bellamy tried to grab my arm to keep me with them. Only, I pulled my arm with me and shook my head, signing I don't need their help, don't want it and never wanted it again. I wasn't part of Skaikru, I never was accepted by them, had never been loved by family after my brother had died, and now it all started over again. I walked around the piles of dead body's but was stopped when a scream was heard from a few meters away in the distance on the other side of the streets. 

"HAIEFA!! HE'S ALIVE!!!! OSO GAF IN A FISA!!" (The king! He's alive! We need a healer) 

With fast movement I sprinted towards the people who were yelling for help and pushed them aside so I could kneel next to Roan. I quickly placed two fingers into his neck, feeling a weak heartbeat and all the stress and concern left my body as soon as I heard unsteady, soft breathing coming from the blue eyed man. Behind me suddenly Clarke softly gave me a throw so I would back off and watched as she started to panic. Both she and her mother checked him while Clarke told her mother what happened. Kane kneeled down as well and I stood up, watching a woman place her sword onto Clarke's throat. 

"Get away from our king." She stared as her face expressions stayed cold. 

"Wait, please, no." 

"You're making a mistake. We're part of the coalition." I shook my head at him while smiling, he wanted to safe Roan but had shot him too. I don't even care that he was brainwashed, he was the one pulling the trigger and I couldn't blame anyone else. 

"I can save him, but you have to let me!" 

"We have our own healer. hon daun de haiefa gon de embassy come ostof of our stedaun! Dula op em nau!" (Take the king to the Embassy with the rest of the dead! Do it now)

"ECHO!!" Out of nowhere Bellamy jumped in front of the crowd and pointed to Echo. 

"Hey, Bellamy, don't!" 

"LET HER GO, ECHO. LET HER GO!" Bellamy was stopped by Kane while he was shouting to the cold woman called Echo. 

"Back off Bellamy!" She hissed through her teeth. 

"Your king is my friend. Let us help him!" 

Clarke her eyes beamed calmness, but I knew better. 

"I saw you in the city of light. I know you destroyed it. Thank you for that." Echo whispered into Clarke's ear before retreating her sword and pushing Clarke back to her mother. "LOOK AROUND YOU!! SKAIKRU DID THIS TO US! BECAUSE OF THEM, ONTARI, YOUR RIGHTFUL COMMANDER, IS DEAD!! THIS IMPOSTER STOLE HER FLAME!" 

"No, Wanheda saved us, all of us... grounder and Skaikru." 

"There would have been nothing to save us from if not for you." 

"Azgeda has no authority here!" 

"We do now! In the name of King Roan, as rightful caretakers of the throne of the commanders, Polis is now under Azgeda rule." After trying to get into the building where Roan was brought, I failed and slowly sat down watching the scene again with full attention. Laying my faith into Azgeda's healer, hoping Roan was going to be saved, my breathing became unsteady because of the uncertainty if he would survive or not. Then, I spotted a woman with dark hair and light eyes pushing her way through the crowd, contradicting Echo who seemed pretty angry.

"Where's your war chief, girl?" 

"Our war chief is dead, ambassador. As a member of the queen's guard, command of the army has fallen to me until the king awakens."

"If he awakens." My eyes shot up to the woman and a lump was formed into my throat. 

"Until a new commander can ascend, Polis is to be ruled by ambassadors of the coalition. If Azgeda wants it, they must take it by force." 

With no hesitation Echo slid her throat in a blink of an eye. 

"Consider it taken. No Skaikru leaves this city. GON AZGEDA!!" (For Azgeda) Everybody from Azgeda started cheering as everyone from the other side only switched gazes with each other with an fearful expression lighting up in them. Now everything was normal, kind of, so the idea of laying down somewhere crossed my mind. With strong steps I made my way to Roan’s and mine shared room, letting myself fall back onto the bed. I didn't even bother to undress myself or make the bed. I just laid there, no life burning inside of me as I drifted off to a deep sleep, scared for Roan’s life.


	22. Will We Ever Be Safe

"Consider it taken. No Skaikru leaves this city. GON AZGEDA!!" (For Azgeda) Everybody from Azgeda started cheering as everyone from the other side only switched gazes with each other with an fearful expression lighting up in them. Now everything was normal, kind of, so the idea of laying down somewhere crossed my mind. With strong steps I made my way to Roan's and mine shared room, letting myself fall back onto the bed. I didn't even bother to undress myself or make the bed. I just laid there, no life burning inside of me as I drifted off to a deep sleep, scared for Roan's life.

~~~

"GET OFF ME!!" I screamed as I was pulled out of the big, soft bed. I had no idea who wanted harm a sleeping woman, but man fucking hell, couldn't they just leave me alone. With anger I wrestled against the two men, that was until two more came in and I was tired and in grief, not willing to give everything and had let them take me to wherever they needed me. To my surprise I wasn't brought far and ended up in a prison with the rest of Skaikru, something I didn't want right now, what I never wanted actually. In silence I laid down again and just closed my eyes. 

"Meave? Meave?! MEAVE?!" I groaned to Kane who tried to make me listen to him and I suddenly felt a hand on my back, only it retreated as fast as it touched me. "You feel like a... dead corpse." 

"Well, thank you."

"No, Meave, this isn't okay. A normal human shouldn't be this cold." 

"Leave me alone. And Abby don't you dare come close, I will slid your fucking throat. Both of you!" I threatened Abby when I noticed she wanted to check it out. I couldn't handle anything anymore, let alone them finding out I had something unnatural, something like the Natblida shit, but then way advantageous and disadvantageous than them. Roan had taught me about Azblida, now he was probably gone forever. 

"He's alive... Meave?" 

"What." My head shot up, confusion hearable in my voice. 

"The king is alive." 

"How?" 

"We saved him, then he locked us up." Octavia had spoken up, angry about the last part she told. Behind me I could hear whispers, not everybody knew about my relationship with the king so I just let them figure it out themselves. I couldn't suppress a wide smile and tears started to leave the corner of my eyes. Closing my eyes, I sat up straightening myself against the wall behind me. Only, then another thought filled my mind. If he was alive why did he let me be imprisoned by his men? Would he feel betrayed because Ontari had died? 

~~~

"MEAVE COLLINS, STAND UP!!" With tired eyes I looked up seeing Echo stand in the door opening and I raised my arms so they could free them from the tied chains. 

"Follow me!" 

"Of course." Sarcastically I responded to her, making her look mad and she almost drew her sword. "Nope, the king needs me, right?" With her eyes rolling at me she signed to me were I had to go. 

"Go find the way yourself." 

"Thank you." Turning a few times right then left I finally arrived at the right room with Roan standing by the windows, staring down at the busy streets and screaming people. 

"Roan?"

"You're here." 

"Why the fuck did you lock me up?!" 

"Calm down. It was a mistake made by my men seeing you as Skaikru."

"I technically am." I grinned as I stepped a little closer so fucking happy he was alive. 

"Not for long..."

"Wh-..?" My eyes went big as the words silenced in my mouth, not able to speak and Roan held out his hand to me, smirking down while looking at me with his dominant, ice blue eyes. 

"Look." He pushed away the curtains to see almost whole Azgeda down the streets. "I need a queen... and I can't think of any other woman ruling by my side than you." 

Slowly his gaze met mine, the feeling of his eyes on mine made me feel like he could see right through me and I grew weak at my knees. The moment Roan slowly raised his arm and sneaked it around me to hold my hip, I was pushed closer to the king and my breathing became unsteady. I was never nervous around him, but in this moment everything I held together, wanted to let go. Just like he had said the second time we met. He bended over a bit to rest his forehead on mine and we stayed a few minutes like this until he suddenly had let go of me and kneeled on one knee, bringing one hand up to hold mine. 

"Become my Queen and rule with me." 

Still not being able to say anything, like my tongue was ripped out of my mouth, I just nodded at him with full amusement. I could see the fire burning up inside his eyes and he stood upright with no inches left between us. In the light I could see how close Roan's lips were to mine and I could smell his body scent which was so known to me. His hand was raised to lift up my chin as the lust between us grew bigger. It still wasn't clear to me if I was dreaming, but I melted into him as his lips met mine. In perfect harmony, our lips moved and I opened my mouth. 

Giving permission to him as I felt his arms being wrapped around me. He had full control over me, I couldn't let go, he made me feel like there was no one other than him and he lured me into him, made me long for more, made me weak whenever he was around, but most important he made me feel loved and I never want to lose it. The warmth that came from his body and breath made me feel like a burning fire in hell. After a while we forgot to breath and we had to pull away. Both our cheeks were red because of the lack of air and he unfolded my hand. 

"Close your eyes." 

I obeyed him and felt Roan lay something light and round in my handpalm before closing it with his own fingers again. 

"You can open them." 

With curiosity I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful ring shining because of the sun beaming around the room. 

"Roan... I.. I don-...." 

"You don't have to say anything, just accept it." 

"Of course..." He smiled at me while taking it in his hand and gently pushing it on onto my ring finger.


	23. Inseparable Bonding

"You can open them." 

With curiosity I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful ring shining because of the sun beaming around the room. 

"Roan... I.. I don-...." 

"You don't have to say anything, just accept it." 

"Of course..." He smiled at me while taking it in his hand and gently pushing it on onto my ring finger.

~~~

"I know you've all come here for an execution, but no one else will die here today. The city of light has fallen... and there is no commander left to rule us. Until another nightlife ascends, I, King Roan of Azgeda, eldest son of Nia, grandson of Theo, am caretaker of the throne... and keeper of the flame-..." 

"YU STE HAIEFA, NOU A OUSPIKA!" (You're a king, not a priest) 

A pretty dark-skinned woman was brave enough to stand up to Roan. I didn't recognize her from around Polis, but she seemed to believe heavily in the faith of the commanders and the flame. Nervously I stood among the crowd, not knowing if he would say anything about me marrying him and tried to keep my breathing steady while I listened to the situation. 

"KAINA BANDRAGEN DISON BILAIK?!" (This is blasphemy) 

"Nou bandragen. Reinseden." (Not blasphemy. Order) He calmly stated towards the young woman. 

"Until another ascends, Azgeda honors and will defend the coalition of the last true commander, Lexa Kom Trikru, including the thirteenth clan." To my surprise everyone who circled the upper ground started to gasp and mumble to each other about how bad the idea was and they all looked shocked, with big eyes and jaws opened to the floor. The people had finally picked up their jaws again after a while and waited for the king to continue as he also waited for the crowd to no longer overreact and just listen. 

"Let it be known that and attack against Skaikru, is a attack against us all. Let it also be known...." Roan held his hand out to the audience were I was shaky standing in. With no pleasure I pushed myself through the crowd until suddenly how further I went to Roan, how more they made a path for me to pass through with me thanking them kindly. Slowly I took his hand and was helped onto the upper ground he had placed himself on for a pretty long time. 

"That I won't rule alone, she will equally have the same rights as me." 

~~~ 

"Welcome to your throne room, my king and my queen. Now that the lift has been repaired, I've doubled the guards at the doors on every floor." A smiling Echo explained to Roan and me with sparkling eyes and a big smile, probably proud of herself and what she had done for our safety. 

"Expecting trouble?" 

"I trust only Azgeda. Your mother taught me that. Our people loved her for it." I closed my eyes before swallowing, a lot of people would see it this way and as everybody knows, I'm the outcast from Skaikru. Well, not anymore. Now I was Azgeda, even a queen, but not in everybody's eyes. 

"Our people feared her, Echo." 

"Because she was fierce and vicious." 

"My mother's ambition, her disregard for Lexa's alliance got her killed." 

I had no idea why Echo loved the old ice queen as she only had hurt Roan. She banished him for a stupid purpose and then choice him to fight for her against his will after a while finding him in Polis and acts like she loves him like a son again, then, again, tells him he sucks. Not really mother love if you ask me. Anyway, I leaned next to Roan on the railing of the throne and he had dropped himself onto the throne. I must say it suited him well, the throne, his pride as he sits into it and that confident look. Echo soon spoke up again as Roan watched me and she walked to the middle of the other two guards. 

"If I may, why do you insist on ruling as Lexa did when it's not what's best for our people? At least tell me there is a reason-..." Then, before Roan was willing to give answer to her, Kane and Octavia interrupted him. 

"Forgive the intrusion, your highness. May we have a word... privately." 

"You can wait like the other ambassadors." 

"Echo, leave us...." Confused, she watched both people and I sat there looking at the scene in patient and interest. "Please." 

Against her will she forced herself to step foot outside of the room and I hesitated to walk away as well, but then felt a hand on my back, following by a whisper. 

"Don't leave. You’re my equal.” 

I just nodded while the sound of the door closing was heard. 

"We were right to be concerned about Trishanakru... Rafel is going to challenge you for control."

"Bold move for a new ambassador." Roan didn't even seemed to be bothered by the news, calmly he just stared at them, meanwhile raising to his feet. "So, let him come." 

"With respect, you're still recovering."

"The law says you could pick someone to fight in your place." 

"No, the clans will never accept a leader who hides behind the law or another warrior's blood." Sadly I had to agree with Roan, he was right after all. 

"You'll lose. Lexa kicked your ass without a bullet hole in your chest." 

"We should cancel the gathering or delay until your strong enough." 

"I don't think that's a good idea..." I also joined the conversation, trying to back up Roan for now because he was the one that was smart to know that it won't help him. No matter what he would probably have to fight. “Letting the ambassadors have a voice keeps the peace here." The deep voice ended my sentence and I smiled back at him. 

"Azgeda holds this city through force alone, and the flame won't keep the claws at bay forever. If they unite against us, we could lose, and if we lose-..." 

"They come for Skaikru."


	24. Little Time Left

"I don't think that's a good idea..." I also joined the conversation, trying to back up Roan for now because he was the one that was smart to know that it won't help him. No matter what he would probably have to fight. "Letting the ambassadors have a voice keeps the peace here." The deep voice ended my sentence and I smiled back at him. 

"Azgeda holds this city through force alone, and the flame won't keep the claws at bay forever. If they unite against us, we could lose, and if we lose-..." 

"They come for Skaikru."

~~~

Grunts and sword hitting sword sounds were heard from within the chamber as Echo tried to get Roan back into the game with strength so he could stand a change against the hostile ambassador. In Roan's favor, he got Echo to her knees, but just before he could deliver his final blow, the pain shot through his body and he tried to support himself. Only, echo disarmed him and placed her sword onto his throat. 

"Spichen." (Damn it) 

"Let me take a look." 

I had totally forgotten that Abby was standing beside me, but because of her voice I remembered it again. While in pain, Roan turned around and Abby made her way to the king, pulling his shirt a little bit downwards so she could examine the bullet wound. 

"You're healing, but you need more time." 

"I don't have time." 

"Chomouda yu na teik disha throudon in idowe? Yu laik Haihefa. Fis klin oyu bakon noumou, nami?" (Why accept this challenge at all. You're a king, make your own rules)

"Ai don tel yu op. Ai nou na gon kaina haiefa kom daun." (I told you. I won't be that kind of king)

To my surprise and as seen on Abby's face expression too, Roan went into self defense when Echo took action to attack him. Turning his sword, almost cutting her, they both ended up at the opposite sides they first started with the king's back to his opponent. Grabbing to his chest were the pain was the most, he inhaled deeply, letting his hand fall to his sword and switched hands so he could fight better. Loosening his shoulders, he swung his sword Echo's way with speed with her blocking his first attempt. Both defending themselves and hurting the other, Echo kicked Roan's in the chest, making him stumble backwards with his back hitting the floor. 

Gasping for air, he clearly was in too much pain to take the challenge and it concerned me. Spinning her sword in her hand, she offered the other one to Roan. "I would be honored to take your place in this fight." 

"I will not run from this challenge." Pushing himself up with one arm, with the other one supporting his chest, he clumsy rose to his feet almost falling to the ground again. 

"Echo's right!" Abby confirmed. "I didn't safe your life so that you could tear yourself apart again."

"Should I remind you, the first time wasn't his fault. Kane shot him." Angrily I snapped at Abby, crossing my arms as I made my way to Roan to support him slightly so he could stand up straight. 

"Since when are you two on the same side? And if you can't help me, why the hell are you still here?" Abby nodded at the two us before leaving the room, leaving me, Roan and Echo alone. 

"This fight can still be avoided. Protecting Skaikru gives the other clans an excuse to challenge you. Let me take care of the problem. Let me do what your mother would have done."

Echo surprise attacked Roan again. Luckily he had seen it coming and pushed me behind him so I wouldn't be hit while blocking it. 

"NO!" 

He growled as the pain grew worse. 

"Then please tell me, what did Wanheda offer? What deal is worth losing the faith of your people?" 

Roan tried to straighten his back and stand tall, but I could see in the way his body tensed up, the pain hadn't left. 

"Change to survive the end of the world. That's what they are offering to all of us." Echo's mouth opened slightly, her eyes widened and a glance of shock was possible seeing in them. "Soon Praimfaya will once again destroy everything. Skaikru's trying to stop it." 

"My king, they're lying to you. They'd say anything to save themselves. Let me prove it to you. Send me to Arkadia." 

"Your only concern now should be helping me win. Once I do, you may go to Arkadia. Prove my trust in Wanheda's deserved." Nodding at each other, they were willing to continue the battle, before suddenly Roan turned around. 

"Ai Haiplana, take some rest." Raising my eyebrow at Roan he leaned into my ear, speaking up in a harsh tone. 

"You're freezing. Any reason for that, angel?" 

"I don't know. I don't think so." I truly didn't know any particular reason for it, but Roan seemed worried behind his neutral face. 

"Fine, but you will join me after you're done, please?" 

"Deal." He kissed my neck gently before jerking his head around to Echo, fire in his eyes as he readied his fighting stance, I could see Echo readying herself as well. Both locking gazes they began bringing back Roan's strength by training. Roaming through the big and wide hallways I was happy the lift was fixed so I could get up or down without getting my energy drained out of me. Stepping foot inside the empty elevator, I decided to go down to the gardens as it would probably bring me a different kind of rest than always sleeping. Humming, the doors of the elevator openend and two guards stepped in. 

"The king send you?"

"Yes. You think the king will leave his wife alone?" 

"No." Annoyed, I stared before me. There went my peaceful garden walk.


	25. Forget And Forgive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, I didn’t really have much inspiration for this one, but either way thank you for reading and a lot of chapters will be coming up. ❤️✨

Roaming through the big and wide hallways I was happy the lift was fixed so I could get up or down without getting my energy drained out of me. Stepping foot inside the empty elevator, I decided to go down to the gardens as it would probably bring me a different kind of rest than always sleeping. Humming, the doors of the elevator openend and two guards stepped in. 

"The king send you?"

"Yes. You think the king will leave his wife alone?" 

"No." Annoyed, I stared before me. There went my peaceful garden walk.

~~~

Sitting down onto a tree trunk right out of Polis before the gates, I stared into the green and yellow forest. The amount of animals had became less and the insect became less as well. I somehow started to worry a lot about what was coming. Skaikru was smart, I know that as no other, I 'belonged' there, but a new nuclear distaster, I don't know if we could stop it. Honestly, I don't think anybody can. The guards had taken their distance between me which was a relieve. I didn't like being followed everywhere I wanted to go, but it seemed like I had to get used to it. Especially when you are with an protective man. 

"Can I talk to the queen?" 

With confusion, I turned my head around, spotting Kane trying to get through the guards. 

"Meave, I need to speak to you!" He yelled from behind the men who blocked the path towards me. 

"You see the guards? I don't think they want to let you through." 

"You are a queen, tell them to back off." He signed to the guards and back to me, desperate in his eyes and voice. 

"Fine! Let him." 

The guards immediately took a step back and put their bodies vertical so the guards faced each other. That way a path was freed for Kane and he was able to make his way to me. I honestly didn't want to talk to him, but it was time to stop blaming anyone for the shot except for A.L.I.E. "What do you want?" I jerked my head back, again losing my attention to the beautiful forest. I could feel the tree trunk roll underneath me a little because of Kane who let himself drop onto the tree trunk as well. 

"Forgiveness.... it wasn't my conscious who shot the king. It wa-..." 

"A.L.I.E, I know. So what? I almost lost him and your finger was the one to pull the trigger." 

A sigh was heard from the right of me and a hand was placed on my shoulder, on that moment I could hear the guards move again. "Don't, he has no weapons." I pointed out at the guards and to my surprise they immediately backed off again. It must be getting used to the thought their queen was originally from Skaikru and not Azgeda. 

"I'm sorry." 

Locking gazes with Kane, I could see he meant it. His eyes were somehow looking glassy and something in his face made me think he had more than just regret. 

"Apology accepted." I smiled, wanting to put him out of that deep hole he threw himself into, and I wrapped my arms around him. I could feel him shiver under my touch and I had let go as soon as I had hugged him. He raised an eyebrow and I sighed, inhaling deeply. The idea of him or anyone knowing about me being a Azblida except for Roan wasn't a delightful thought. Only, letting him unanswered, would perhaps create the thought I was dying. “When I first met Roan, he explained to me what it was. It is totally normal, well, for my body it is, I have had it since I was born. Only, nobody knows except Roan and I would love to keep it that way." 

"So, you're not going to die? But you leave me with a big mystery I am not able to know?" 

"Exactly." 

"Great." I bursted into laughter as I saw Kane look at me weirdly. 

"You'll know when the time is right and people don't have such a big interests in it." He nodded and laughed as well. 

~~~

"Roan, please, it is not too late to cancel." 

"You failed we do this Azgeda's way. Soulo gonplei. Take your seat ambassador." (Single combat) Roan spoke sternly and his eyes immediately laid rest onto the empty chair of Trishanakru. I had my place next to the king and I also raised an eyebrow. 

"Where is Rafel Kom Trishanakru?" 

Exactly on that moment of time, Echo stormed through the doors and leaned into the two of us. Whispering Rafel had died. Roan stood up, leaning with his left hand onto his sword, so did I, but Roan softly, so nobody noticed it, nodded at me to sign I should have the honor to speak up. 

"The ambassador was found dead this morning. His heart stopped." Closing my eyes, I spoke further. "Hofli Keryon kom Heda na shoun em hou klir." (May the spirit of the commanders guide him safely home) 

"Let us begin." 

Roan stepped up the slightly upper ground and sat down onto his throne. I had chosen to stand for a moment instead. Roan began asking and speaking up in Trigedasleng and my body started to shake because of the sudden coldness I could feel hit me. 


	26. The Stressful Situation

"The ambassador was found dead this morning. His heart stopped." Closing my eyes, I spoke further. "Hofli Keryon kom Heda na shoun em hou klir." (May the spirit of the commanders guide him safely home) 

"Let us begin." 

Roan stepped up the slightly upper ground and sat down onto his throne. I had chosen to stand for a moment instead. Roan began asking and speaking up in Trigedasleng and my body started to shake because of the sudden coldness I could feel hit me.

~~~

Waking up next to Roan, I glared up to the white ceiling. A few days had past and more stress filled my mind the further we went our way towards death, Roan knew that I had grown concerned about our welfare, but instead tried to keep his mind calm to not make me even more concerned. Though, deep down I knew he didn't have that much faith in the solutions anymore. He had send Echo to find out what they were planning and was now laying, still asleep, next to me. He was tired of all the problems floating around us and was exhausted by them. 

I couldn't blame him, I was exhausted myself too and I didn't even have that much work as the king next to me. Sleepy, I snuggled a little bit more into Roan's chest as I closed my eyes again. It was a quiet day and till now nobody had interrupted us so I felt like I could sleep again. Hearing the heartbeat of Roan echoing through his chest, I fell asleep quickly. But it wasn't for long until I woke up shocked, sitting up straight while I looked around with panic in my eyes and my breath unsteady, only, nobody was there except for Roan who calmly stroked my hair. 

"Bad dream?" 

"Honestly, I don't know. I can't remember." I rubbed my eyes while Roan gently laid me back down against him. 

"It's okay." He shushed me and my heartbeat dropped to the same rhythm as his. "We will find a way." 

I lifted my head a bit to see his face and the hope in his eyes, I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head. 

"You truly believe that or are you still trying to convince yourself as well?" 

I could hear a deep chuckle before he sighed. 

"We'll see. For now... we finally have some rest." He stated down at me while raising one eyebrow, already knowing what he wanted. Smiling, I shook my head. 

"Was tonight not enough?" 

I chuckled, slapping this chest a bit when he pulled me on top of him. 

"Maybe for a man, but I'm a king, sweetheart." Rolling my eyes, I melted into the kiss that I quickly after received from the blue eyed man. 

"Still ice." He suddenly whispered in my ear, making me tilt my head at him while I supported myself on my elbows. "You are still as cold as ice." 

"It's not fading?" 

"HAIEFA, HAIPLANA!!" 

Letting out a loud sigh, Roan kissed my neck and then my forehead before sitting up, putting on his shirt before his eyes turned into an irritated glare when the men kept pounding onto the door. 

"OSO NA STE DER!!" (We will be there) 

“Why is it when we are planning to make love we are always disturbed?” Roan smirked before shrugging. 

Disappointed, I watched the bed before pulling myself from underneath the warm sheets to get dressed as well. We didn't have much time so I left my hair undone and followed Roan downstairs where the guards had left off to. To my surprise they immediately with strong steps made their way to us and had stern looks on their faces. 

"The training ground is accessible for you." 

Roan swallowed before nodding at the guards to dismiss. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow before his arm sneaked around me. 

"Come..." 

"That was the news they had to tell us so badly?" 

"Yes and I'm disappointed that news took away my sex. But I have an other idea... come." 

"I'm not going to fight you." His pierce eyes looked right through me and dominantly watched me, secretly trying to force me to train with him. "Fine." This man, he had such a big influence on me and I hated it but also loved it so much, it honestly drove me crazy. 

~~~

Sweat dripping off of my forehead, I outrun his attempt to make me stumble to the ground, we had been going for a hour straight and rolling on top of each other and kicking the shit out of one another I was exhausted. My legs where pulled from underneath my body and I fell onto the ground hard when I lost my focus. Grunting, I, in annoyance, pointed out at the king who watched me proudly while still standing with his sword pointed at my neck. 

"I'm done, I bloody fucking swear!" 

A smirk had made his way to his face and I sighed before he suddenly crawled on top of me. 

"You surrender?" 

"No...." his face was just a few inches away from mine as our eyes made contact. "Yes...." The hot body had left mine and rose to his feet, offering me his hand to pull me upright as well. 

"Never again!" 

"I know. We shouldn’t be training anymore, it only becomes more sexual by the second.” Together we bursted into laughter and I joined Roan for a quick bath together. We made our way to our shared chambers, turning a few corners to the elevator before suddenly Roan his gaze scanned the room when we pushed ourselves inside our room. "Someone has been in here." 

"What." Confused I examined the room as well. 

"The flame..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I have an idea why Meave her blood is making her cold, but it may look like one of my other fan fictions and I don't think I want that. That's why I want to ask you, my beloved readers, a reason why she is cold like a dead body! If you don't know the advantages and disadvantages of the blood take a look down this message:
> 
> \- You don't die from heat. Your blood is colder than normal blood, which makes it harder to heat you up. 
> 
> \- If you are in a cold environment, your body can't warm up, which makes you more vulnerable to having it extremely cold.
> 
> \- No matter how cold your body gets, you can never freeze to death. 
> 
> \- You can't die from bleeding out quickly. Your blood is thicker and colder which makes the blood flow less quickly.
> 
> \- Everything that hurts you from the outside hurts less than from the inside. For example, if someone stabs you, all the benefits of the blood comes with it. But.... Everything your body is doing on the inside, is more painful than anyone else would experience. Your body temperature can drop low very quickly and the pain is unbearable when something happens from within.


	27. His Way Is My Way

"Never again!" 

"I know. We shouldn’t be training anymore, it only becomes more sexual by the second.” Together we bursted into laughter and I joined Roan for a quick bath together. We made our way to our shared chambers, turning a few corners to the elevator before suddenly Roan his gaze scanned the room when we pushed ourselves inside our room. "Someone has been in here." 

"What." Confused I examined the room as well. 

"The flame..."

~~~

Shaking my head, I stared to the place where it should have been laying safely. "No.... if they find out we lost it... who would be able to steal something and not be afraid to die-..." 

"The new Flamekeeper." 

I jerked my head back at Roan while he folded his hands behind his back, thinking about what to do while I rose to my feet walking up to him when he spoke up again after a long moment of silence. 

"I will visit Octavia." 

Furrowing my eyebrows, I tilted my head at the king before me. 

"You're going to ask her for help?" 

"I want to do it myself if I was giving the choice, but those guards will not leave me alone, nor will they leave you alone." I nodded in understanding and sighed before I felt his arms grabbing a hold of my hips, pulling me a little closer. He placed a kiss on my hair before he let go and grabbed his cloak to cover his face and body before trying to walk out. 

"I want to go with you." 

"It will draw too much attention from everyone." 

".... Fine..." I closed my eyes before letting myself fall onto the bed. Clearly Roan had a weakness for leaving me alone and turned himself away from the door, closing it as he did so. 

"When I have informed Octavia I will be back as fast as possible. Promise." He crawled on top of me to stare into my eyes while I drowned into his eyes. 

~~~

(POV King Roan)

As I saw her staring at me cutely I pulled myself off of her body and grabbed her wrist bringing her back up with me. I stroked her hair out of her face as she stood against me and I smiled gently before making my way towards the door. I hated to leave her alone in here, but for now I had no choice. I pushed it open and nodded at her before I covered my face with my cloak and went down the tower with my following guards. Walking past the square I roamed through the streets until I finally found the Skaikru warrior. She was sharpening her blade, but stopped with what she was doing when she felt a gaze on her back. 

"It's not safe for you here. What do you want?" 

"I need you to handle something for me the way you handled ambassador Rafel." I had spoke in a harsh tone to keep the conversation between Octavia and meanwhile in the corner of my eye I saw Indra walking outside. "We should speak alone."

"If you can't trust Indra, you can't trust me." The woman stubbornly folded her hands behind her back and I rolled my eyes at her respond, taking a step back when Indra approached us. 

"The flame's been stolen." 

"How? When?" 

"Just now from my quarters when I and Meave were training." 

"How can you be so careless." I slowly turned my head towards Indra and laid my eyes on her, not respecting her tone. 

"We need to lock down this city. And search everyone." 

"We can't." 

The scared woman pushed herself between me and Octavia to walk to the other side, watching the streets carefully. 

"If word gets out that he's lost the flame, the other clans will question his rule, Trikru loudest of all."

"Then I'll be forced to answer their questions with my army." I finished what Indra wanted to speak up about. 

"Or...." The Skaikru warrior began, grabbing her sword. "We can just find it. Where do I start?" 

"Whoever did this got in and out of the tower without being seen. In order to risk that, she'd have to care more about the flame than her own life."

"She?" 

"The new Flamekeeper." 

"Perhaps you should look closer to home. You're not exactly beloved." The elderly woman spoke up, trying to change my mind. It felt suspicious, like she tried to hide something so dearly. 

"My people want and Ice Nation King-..."

"The ambassadors don't." 

"The ambassadors are cowards and know I'd have their heads, the keepers of the flame... fanatics. I'd do it myself, but my guards won't let me out of their sight." Octavia watched the guards over my shoulder and prepared herself to leave. 

"I'll handle it." She walked past me and Indra and I could see Indra was concerned. 

"What's wrong? You created a killer. In the street, they're calling her Skairipa, death from above."

"I'm so proud."

"You should be. One kill to prevent thousands, that's good politics." I nodded before covering my face once again to not expose myself to the busy streets. It was less crowded than before and I could easily get back to the tower. The moment I stepped in I was greeted by some rushing ambassadors and by my Queen who had waited for me downstairs. 

"Reason they were here?" 

"They find it... uncommon that you asked me to marry you, making me the Queen of Azgeda. They kept asking questions about you and I." 

"You answered them?" 

"Those curious bastards didn't get true answers from me, rather, repeated answers." 

"What answer was that?" 

"Mind your own business." I chuckled at my woman standing ahead of me and I laid my hand on her back, escorting ourselves to the throne room while greeting all sorts of people who were around the place. "So... any luck." Meave asked when we were left alone in the throne room. 

"She will sort it out for us." 

"Good."


	28. I’m Stupid In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, boy! I finally got some good inspiration for this fic... hope you guys enjoy it✨

“Those curious bastards didn't get true answers from me, rather, repeated answers." 

"What answer was that?" 

"Mind your own business." I chuckled at my woman standing ahead of me and I laid my hand on her back, escorting ourselves to the throne room while greeting all sorts of people who were around the place. "So... any luck." Meave asked when we were left alone in the throne room. 

"She will sort it out for us." 

"Good."

~~~

(POV Meave Collins) 

"Leave us!" Roan signed to his guards while Octavia walked in with a head hidden in a reed bag which was soaking by the blood. The guards immediately left and Octavia and I locked gazes when the sounds of the door closing was heard echoing through the almost empty room. While not breaking our eye contact she had laid the bag down and opened it, showing us a face I couldn't remember. 

"He was one of the looters. You were wrong about the flame keeper."

"And the flame." Something in Roan's eyes told me he hadn't believed her for a second and honestly, neither did I. While still paying attention to my former fellow warrior before me, she also showed the flame, letting the small pieces fall into the king's hand next to me. 

"Destroyed before I could kill him. I'm sorry." 

Octavia slightly bowed before us and Roan threw the pieces of the 'flame' into the fire. 

"It'll be more dangerous now. More people will have to die to keep me or her in power, no that that bothers you, Skairipa." 

"People fell in line behind the flame. Now they'll fall in line behind the sword." 

"Let's hope Clarke finds a way to save us before they have to. Get out." She nodded at us, after, her eyes again fell on mine and she turned herself around. With strong steps she walked out and disappeared behind the doors that were opened for her on the outside. Then the guards tried to walk back in, but I signed to them that we needed a minute alone.

"I don't believe a word she said." Roan immediately spoke up to me. 

"It sounds like an easy excuse, yes. But we can't start a riot about this, if we do everybody will soon hear we lost it." 

Roan slowly jerked his head back at me and understanding was possible seeing in his face expression. "Now what?" 

"I don't know...."

~~~

Both of us couldn't sleep well that week and my concerns grew bigger every time I breathed. Roan was mostly concerned about me, but I on the other hand was more worried about that bloody nuclear disaster that was about to come and kill us all. I had no explanation about why I was still freezing and it bothered Roan a lot, it was noticeable that he wasn't himself since the problems started and I honestly wanted to find out what the thing was so I could put his mind to rest. Only I didn't know how and I didn't like the idea of someone examining me and knowing about the blood my heart pumps around in my body. We were disturbed as always and had to hurry to the Embassy that morning and here we were. 

"Roan, what if I-...." I stopped, thinking about the most important, but annoying thing I missed this month, and the times Roan and I had sex flashed before my eyes, though before I could finish my sentence the door was opened and Roan and I weren't alone anymore when Kane walked inside. 

"Is there a reason we're meeting in the Embassy? I would have thought-...."

Suddenly I started to notice I myself also had no idea why we were here and looking up at Roan I could see the flames burning in his eyes. 

"Tell me the plan." 

"The plan?" 

"It's been 3 weeks since Clarke told me Praimfaya would once again destroy our world. Skaikru asked for time to find a solution. What do you have to show for it?" 

"We're still working on it." Roan his head turned away in annoyance and his blue eyes met mine, signing I could speak to him later about what I wanted to tell him. Meanwhile, Kane still tried to explain what they needed. "Hopefully, with more time-...."

"Enough. Echo." Roan raised his hand to shut the older man up ahead of us and Kane watched me with confusion with me shrugging in respond. Without waisting time Echo walked in with two prisoners, one of them being one of my friends, Bellamy. 

"Stephens, Bellamy, are you all right? What is this?" Kane asked the two tied up men while they were brought to their knees. 

"Echo saw your people rebuilding your ship. She captured these two hunting in my woods. This one says it's a shelter from the radiation." 

"It's a backup plan, nothing more."

"He said that, too, just before he told us that you have a nightblood. It's a good thing the Flame's been destroyed, or I'd be worried you're planning an ascension."

"You have to trust me." I slowly rose to my feet as well and narrowed my eyes as I stood next to Roan. "We discovered that nightblood helps metabolize radiation. We're investigating ways to create it for everyone, turn everyone into nightbloods so we can all survive." My mind crossed the idea of everyone being a Natblida except for me, if my blood was truly that thick, it could not be replaced. 

"Blasphemy. Nothing they tell us is true." Echo suddenly started to interfere with the conversation. 

"This is. It's not Blasphemy. It's... it's science. If nightblood can save lives, we should use it." A long silence followed and suddenly Roan locked gazes with Echo before nodding, making her slit the throat of the prisoner called Stephens. "NO!!" 

"Warriors don't reveal their secrets." 

"Roan..." I whispered at him, trying to get through him, but he was to busy with the rest to even hear me and he continued. 

"Truth is the first causality of war. If your motives were pure, you would've shared your plan with me. Our alliance is broken. Skaikru en Trikru belaik baga." (Skaikru and Trikru are the enemy.) 

"Hashta emo, Amin?" (What about them, sir?" 

"Kepon. Hon Indra en Okteivia daun. Teik enes au." (Hostages. Find Indra and Octavia. Kill everyone else) In panic I shook my head and closed my eyes to take a deep breath. War against my old clan or against my husband....


	29. End Of The Road

"Truth is the first causality of war. If your motives were pure, you would've shared your plan with me. Our alliance is broken. Skaikru en Trikru belaik baga." (Skaikru and Trikru are the enemy.) 

"Hashta emo, Amin?" (What about them, sir?" 

"Kepon. Hon Indra en Okteivia daun. Teik enes au." (Hostages. Find Indra and Octavia. Kill everyone else) In panic I shook my head and closed my eyes to take a deep breath. War against my old clan or against my husband....

~~~

Meanwhile Bellamy and Kane were taken to the prison cell and the corpse was taken rid off, I was panicking over the fact that I soon had to choose between them or Roan. Of course it was easy in the depths of my heart. Skaikru had never been a home to me, they all ignored and picked on me like I was nothing in comparison with them. Roan on the other hand had from moment one taken care of me like I was someone who was born to live instead of die even when he kidnapped me. Only, the choice wasn’t that easy if it came to what my mind was thinking. Choosing Roan meant losing our only change of survival and the death of hundreds of people, me knowing some of them, but choosing Skaikru meant losing the faith of my people and husband. 

~~~

(POV King Roan) 

Turning around I watched the empty streets as the prisoners were taken to their temporary shelter. Never had I thought it would come this far, but it had to happen. The moment I wanted to ask what Meave wanted to say to me, I suddenly heard no sign of another living person with me. Jerking my head around, my body following, I spotted no one with me except for the guards at the doors. Then one of them approached the Embassy and stepped my way, afterwards, bending over to whisper something. 

“She left.” 

“What do you mean she left?” I loudly spoke up, making the man take a step back in fear. 

“She is not around anymore.” He stumbled over his words as he saw the rage burning up my eyes. 

“It was your duty to guard my wife! You just let her run off? Without stopping her?” He dumbly nodded at me and I threw the candle holder across the room, putting the curtains on fire. Immediately two guards had put the fire out and I clenched my fists. “I demand that you will find her and bring her back unharmed. Understand!!” 

“Yes, Haiefa!” The men shouted and had left me by myself in the Embassy. 

~~~

No information about where my wife had left off to was clear and my furious thoughts weren’t even that strong as my concern. I was filled with rage, yes, but beside that strong emotion, I was worried. Concern had taken over me as I, with a fast pace, walked up to the Skaikru prisoners, thinking about the fact she wanted to let me know something before I broke her trust, breaking a alliance without her knowing I was planning to do that. I could hear the keys jingle before the lock clicked open, being able to see both Kane and Bellamy sitting against the bars. 

“On your feet.” 

“What are you doing?” 

“We’re bringing you home. Your ship is shelter from Praimfaya, so I intend to take it.” I calmly confirmed as I stepped inside the cell as well. 

“Where’s the Queen? She agrees to this?” I ignored Bellamy while switching my attention to Kane who seemed confused as well, but tried to persuade me to stop. 

“You don’t have to do this. We can find a solution together-....”

“That time has passed. Get them ready to march.” I had turned my back to the two men while talking to Echo. Only, something stopped us from walking away. 

“Octavia will get there first. She’ll warn them you’re coming. You’ll lose.”

Taking in a deep breath, I looked over my shoulder to Echo, nodding at her. 

“She wouldn’t be taken alive.”

“No, no.” The boy whined over his dead sister and I lowered my head. 

“I am sorry.” 

“It was a good death.” She stated and the young man started to sob against the bars. I felt sorry for him, I truly did, but there was no time to let him grief. 

“Lid honon-de in!” (Bring the prisoners) 

~~~

(POV Meave Collins)

Rushing through the open gates of my former home, I pushed myself through the screaming crowd. Many people knew I had married the king and many people saw it as betrayal, yet, another reason to hate me. Finally finding my way into the building I could see Clarke commanding people to do things in panic. 

“Harper, hey, look at me. Convene the guard. Miller’s dad is ranking officer. If Azgeda’s coming, we need to plan our defense, okay? I’ll be there as soon as I can!” She shouted to Harper as she sprinted towards the medical station, afterwards asking Niylah to help her too. It was the best to find where Harper was going to help with a plan that didn’t involve killing Roan or innocent people so I had to find the navigation room. I had actually found myself being the first one in there and had taken my seat, waiting for the rest to show up and I could tell by their faces I had surprised them with my unexpected appearance back in Arkadia. 

“Ok. We station gunners along the wall. That way, we can thin their numbers before they get a change to close the distance.” 

“Do we have to kill them?” I curiously and with hope asked and I immediately got an comment fired back which made me just roll my eyes. 

“On which side are you, betrayer?!” 

“And when they get close?” Harper tried to change the subject while Monty looked filthy at the older man who had responded at me. 

“Hydrazine. We hurried what was left in the engines when we landed. It’s being dug up right now. We’re gonna pour it into the trenches. Listen. All we have to do is spread it in front of the outer wall. Then when the army gets close...” in the corner of my eye I could see Clarke joining us and she kindly nodded at me. 

“We light them up.” 

“That’s right.”


	30. Circle Of Life

"Hydrazine. We hurried what was left in the engines when we landed. It's being dug up right now. We're gonna pour it into the trenches. Listen. All we have to do is spread it in front of the outer wall. Then when the army gets close..." In the corner of my eye I could see Clarke joining us and she kindly nodded at me. 

"We light them up." 

"That's right."

~~~

"You want to light a fire outside the ship we just spent the last month getting ready?" Monty questioned in disbelieve and honestly I couldn't believe what they were discussing either, but maybe that was my 'don't choose a side' instinct. 

"That's not happening." Clarke stated sternly while crossing her arms. 'Any word from Kane?"

"No, but Jaha found the cargo truck 12 hours out, no sign of Bellamy it Stephens."

Clarke pressed her lips together, hoping to keep her tears in and smiled slightly before glancing at me from across the navigation table. "I have to speak to Roan. Something happened, some sort of misunderstanding." 

"If he wanted to talk, he wouldn't be coming with his army."

"Right, but there's only one way to get here from Polis. I'll ride out and meet him."

"I'll go with you, it's my husband and he may listen quicker to me than to you." She nodded at me and my eyes met Monty who had patted me onto the shoulder, happy to see me after a long time and still amused by the news I was married. 

"Are you... no absolutely not." 

"Actually, that might work." 

"Monty, what are you talking about?" I could see the confusion in Harper's eyes and I smirked to myself, already thinking what Monty was thinking. Monty, Jasper and I had always shared ideas on the Ark and when we landed on the earth for the first time too. To be honest I missed the easy times, sharing classes with each other and with Jasper, game nights with my brother, joking around, doing all those innocent and fun stuff before I was locked up, I sometimes looked back at those memories and couldn't hide the fact that I missed how it was in that shithole in space, though, I am happy with who I met along the way and how I ended up myself too. 

"The Ice Nation thinks they have the element of surprise, but thanks to Octavia and having his wife next to us, we do. Pike showed us how valuable that can be."

"You're citing Pike?" 

"As awful as that sounds, yes." A few disgusted looks were shared before everyone left, doing their parts of the plan. 

~~~

Clarke has escorted me to the cave where we had to hope Clarke could persuade Roan to come to as well and she had left me in here alone, waiting for the two to enter as fast as possible. I was frightened for his reaction towards me, him thinking I betrayed him would have made him furious and I won't think he will ever forgive me for it even though I never wanted this war or to attack him or my people. In stress and fear of what would be brought to me, I leaned my head against the gross walls, letting myself drop down onto a rock to sit down. The bad thoughts were surrounding me for what felt like hours and I finally could hear branches break by weight standing on them as Clarke and hopefully Roan approached the cave I was sitting in in stress. 

"I suppose you think you've got us right where you want us." I could hear his voice echo through the dark cave and closed my eyes as I was sitting around the corner of it. 

"Roan, we're allies. What are we doing?" 

"We had a deal. You broke it." 

"I broke it?" I could see Roan nod in annoyance and with calmness, secretly rage too, he turned his back to Clarke and suddenly locked gazes with me. From where I was sitting I spotted him clenching his jaw and sighed, clearly relieved and angry at the same time to see me. "You nearly killed Octavia. You're holding Bellamy and our chancellor hostage. You marched an army here to do what, exactly? Why would you kill us when you know we're all gonna die soon anyway?" 

"We're not here to kill you, Clarke. We're here to take your ship." I shakily inhaled the air around me, but kept myself together as the man ignored the fact I was in that room with them. "A ship you restored to save your people, not mine."

"That ship is a backup plan. It'll hold 100 people tops-..."

"Then you won't mind if we take it." Roan had cut her off, walking around the place before Clarke called after him and I just sat there, shaking and nervous over what I was planning to tell him. I knew Roan knew I was nervous, but didn't seem to care about the emotions that were visible on my face and body language from here to the moon. 

"Hey... before you took him hostage, did Kane tell you about the nightblood solution."

"He did." I called after Clarke as they had changed the distance in the cave between me and them to a bigger distance. 

"He tried." Roan continued like nothing had left my mouth. "Sounds to me like you're making the next commander, also a violation of our deal."

"The flame is gone, and you know it."

"If Octavia is to be believed."

"Roan this isn't a conspiracy. I am doing everything I can to safe all of us."

"No, you're not." I knew why Roan tried to stand his ground, but he had to be open for the explanation behind all this misunderstanding. His stubborn side had taken over and he knew his thinking was wrong. "You grieve for Lexa. Yet you've learned nothing from her. She was Trikru, but she rose above loyalty to clan. You tell yourself you have, too... the great Wanheda, the commander of death who says she wants to safe everyone yet build a ship for herself, for her people."

"The nightblood solution will safe everyone."

"I don't believe in miracles." Roan was willing to turn around, but was stopped by Clarke raising her voice at him. 

"It doesn't have to be like this!" 

"Yes, it does. The way you see it, you have two choices... tell your shooters to stand down, give us your ship, and use whatever time we have left to find your nightblood solution, or tell them to open fire." 

"We have more bullets than you have men. You'll lose." Shaking my head, I 'telepathically' in my head thanked Clarke for bringing the beautiful thought of my crew along Roan dying before me. 

"Maybe, we'll both take losses, Kane and Bellamy among them." Roan stated and I had to give this one to him, it was a smart move. 

"You think you can shake my resolve? I was willing to sacrifice my own mother to stop A.L.I.E." 

"And I was willing to sacrifice mine to help you. Ain't we a pair? Fight it is." Roan looked me up and down and stepped foot outside before Clarke once again stopped him. 

"Wait! What if we share it?" 

~~~

"50 spots apiece. I can live with that." Roan nodded while he had taken a seat on the opposite side I had all that time been sitting. They both had sat down because of the long conversation and debate that was being held between the two and I was too nervous to even bother to interfere. 

"Can your people? They wanted war."

"I'm a king, Clarke. I don't have to ask my people what they want. The real question is, how are you gonna sell this to your people? They won't be happy about losing half their seats in the lifeboat." I also started to think about how that would go and Roan was right, I didn't think they would be pleased by the news. 

"We don't need to be happy. We need to survive." 

"If Skaikru won't follow you when the time comes to close the door, Azgeda will see that it gets done."

"Well let's hope it will never come to that." Clarke rose to her feet and lifted her hand only to be surprised by the tradition of Azgeda to slice their hands and shake their hands while letting it bleed which Roan offered and which they did. Afterwards, they nodded and Clarke stepped towards the exit with Roan as I silently stopped him from walking away by grabbing his wrist. 

"Roan."

"No-...."

"Roan, just let me explain before you are able to fire your rage at me." I had cut him off and I could hear a desperate sigh coming from the muscular king ahead of me before he signed to me to continue and that he was listening. Luckily, Clarke has left and I was able to speak up truthfully. "I.... it was wrong to leave you alone, but I wanted to find a solution which didn't involve killing and you weren't really reasonable at the moment. When I arrived here... I wasn't the one to warn them.... Octavia survived-..."

"I know. I know you didn't tell them about me and our army.” 

"Roan, I never meant to turn my back on you."

"You haven't. I know what you did and I can forgive you because your my wife and you haven’t done anything wrong different than abandoning me to save me from myself. The only question that still remains before I can fully understand you is, why were you so nervous? The moment I walked in I saw fear and stress. Why so?” I took in a deep breath and swallowed before speaking up, answering his question that I was so afraid he would ask. 

“You remember what I wanted to tell you but I didn’t manage to because of the whole reason why we are here?” 

“Yes.” He curiously glared into my eyes as I lowered my head. 

“I... I’m pregnant with your heir.”


	31. Our Only Hope

"Why so?" I took in a deep breath and swallowed before speaking up, answering his question that I was so afraid he would ask. 

"You remember what I wanted to tell you but I didn't manage to because of the whole reason why we are here?" 

"Yes." He curiously glared into my eyes as I lowered my head. 

"I... I'm pregnant with your heir."

~~~

I couldn't tell how he felt, he had turned his head around, glaring over his shoulder at the exit of the cave while rubbing the crook of his neck and I swallowed nervously, thinking some bad thoughts before I was softly pulled into a gentle and warm hug with Roan's hand stroking the back of my head as I buried my face into his chest. A wave of comfort and relieve flushed over me as I inhaled deeply and I grabbed a hold of the king's back muscles. "Never be nervous with such news, Meave. You know I would never be angry... in fact, the opposite of that even."

I could hear him whisper in my ear and I shrugged, still holding him tightly against me. "I know. I was just afraid I would lose you." 

"Even if we had stood on opposite sides of that battlefield, you would never lose my love.... I would never be able to hurt you." 

"Me neither." 

I mumbled with my face still into his chest and as I looked up at the strong man, I could see a smile appearing onto his face. 

"Ai hod yu in, ai haiplana." (I love you, my queen) 

"Ai hod yu in, ai haiefa." (I love you, my king) 

A moment of silence was surrounding us when we just stood there in that cold cave, embracing each other for what felt like a few minutes. For me that was way too short because to be honest I could be in his arms forever, but I nonetheless enjoyed it after such a big threat of starting a war. I could feel one of his strong hands going down to my lower back and Roan's face came up to my own. The moment I kissed Roan, I could feel the love growing stronger than it already was and I slowly walked backwards with him until I felt the wall supporting my back. "Roan." I softly moaned as he kissed my neck when I tried to stop him. "Roan, please, Clarke is waiting, besides we have to go to Arkadia." 

"It can wait."

"Can it?" I questioningly raised my eyebrow at him as I was panting from the kiss from a few seconds ago and he stopped, lowering his head while silently agreeing with me. 

"No, you're right.... we have to go....” He wanted to turn around, but stopped midway and reversed the spin to face me. “I hate this." 

"Hate what exactly?" 

"Every time having to delay our pleasure." 

"When this all is over, who knows, we may have the time of the world." I chuckled a bit and punched his chest a little which made him back off a bit so I was free from the hard wall and with an arm sneaking around my back to cup my hip, Roan and I walked outside, not caring about who had heard us or who was staring at us. With Clarke joining us, we finally crossed paths with Bellamy and Echo again. 

"Ai haiefa, ai haiplana." (My king, my queen) Echo nodded at us before Clarke threw herself into the conversation. 

"Bellamy, are you okay?" His eyebrows were furrowed and he didn't seem that happy or friendly like normal, maybe because a few seconds ago he was still a hostage and I hadn’t stopped Roan at the moment this all started. 

"No one died today." 

"So what did we miss?" Roan questioned the annoyed Bellamy and afterwards, Bellamy and Echo shared a look. 

"Nothing, Sire. Did we miss anything?" 

"No, nothing." Roan fired back and I could feel the tension among our group growing when both sides kept somethings behind for the other side. I stayed quiet the whole conversation while Clarke and Bellamy kept discussing the points we had argued about back at the cave and Roan himself calmly stayed silence as well while he let Clarke explain everything that was talked about. 

"And the ship?" 

"If we can't crack nightblood, we'll share Arkadia, find a way to survive together." Bellamy and Echo had both dropped their jaws and confused, but with understanding watch us when suddenly a loud explosion was heard in the distance which made Roan raise an eyebrow and grab my waist as an protective automatic reaction. 

"That came from Arkadia, didn't it?" I commanded an answer and that was soon given by Clarke who inhaled deeply, trying not to panic.

"Yes, that came from Arkadia."

“Our only hope....” Roan spoke up from under his breath. 

~~~ 

"I have to find my sister." 

"She was in medbay." 

We walked through the open gates of Arkadia while the drop ship was turning into ash because of the burning flames. 

"How did this happen!" Clarke tried to ask to a few fleeing people, but they were to busy saving themselves. "There. There." Clarke pointed out while hurriedly tapping Bellamy's shoulder to get his attention. 

"O!!" 

"Come on, let's go, let's go!" 

I could hear a man shout at the people who ran out of the smoking building and I focused on Bellamy who tried to see if his sister was okay while Clarke afterwards ran to Niylah to help her. “I got you. I got you. Let's get you out of here. I got you. I got you. Okay?" Bellamy dropped to his knees and held his week sister close, afterwards, she bursted into tears, grabbing the neck her brother in comfort. 

"Alright, hey, hey. You're okay?"

“I’m ok...” I could hear Clarke and Niylah before I watched more of the ship fall apart. “Help Octavia.” 

“Monty, take Niylah.” Clarke ordered before I saw her run from patient to patient and Octavia immediately coughed before explaining what had happened. 

“It was Ilian. I tried to stop him.”


	32. No Time To Die

Bellamy dropped to his knees and held his week sister close, afterwards, she bursted into tears, grabbing the neck her brother in comfort. 

"Alright, hey, hey. You're okay?"

"I'm ok..." I could hear Clarke and Niylah before I watched more of the ship fall apart. "Help Octavia." 

"Monty, take Niylah." Clarke ordered before I saw her run from patient to patient and Octavia immediately coughed before explaining what had happened. 

"It was Ilian. I tried to stop him."

~~~

Everybody was divided into different categories to help the injured people while I escorted people to a saver place, away from the fire, away from the smoke. Roan had sat between those people, trying to find a better solution for everything that was going on with the help of Clarke and a few others while Ilian, the causer of all this, was locked up in the area that wasn't burned up in flames. I didn't know why he had done such thing, especially when the end of the world was near, but we couldn't let us be distracted by such an act if we may yet have another solution to our destroyed, rather hellbound future. Bringing the last kid to her family, I spotted a big angry group running inside the building. 

"Kane?" I silently tapped Kane on the shoulder while I entered the navigation room. 

"What is it?" He had leaned over the map of our surroundings, but he had turned around, seeing the concerned face expression on my face. 

"It's Ilian. He's in danger, I think." 

There was no hesitation possible seeing in his eyes and he immediately assembled a team to stop the furious men from storming into Ilian's cell and killing him. I wanted to join them, but stopped myself before putting me into danger so I instead stayed with Roan, dropping myself beside him as he had made his point clear and he looked down at me. It didn't take long before Monty joined the room and Kane did too after helping the criminal. 

~~~

"Sectors three, four and five sustained the worst damage. We lost the server room, all of our processors, and life support systems, and half of our living quarters. Now, back up power will keep the lights on at night in the rooms that survived, but we'll have no heat or running water. And no way to restore it or reveal the ship before the radiation gets here."

"Is there any good news?" Bellamy questioned Monty who tried to explain our only solution was the nightblood solution. 

"Well, no one died." Kane confirmed while leaning with one elbow on the table we surrounded. 

"Forget the Ark. It was never gonna save us all anyway." Clarke stepped away from the wall to join us. "We need to focus our resources on the nightblood solution. Is the fuel loaded?"

"It's in progress, but, Clarke, it isn't gonna be an easy ride."

"What don't I know?" 

"With the secret of Praimfaya out, I sent echo and my army back to Polis to keep the peace." Roan sighed, gently nodding afterwards to Clarke as his hand found my hip. 

"That's good. We need peace to distribute the cure."

"More than half of them deserted on the way." I joined the conversation and watched Kane while explaining further. "With the end coming, they want to be home."

"I don't blame them." Roan finished and I smiled at him, I knew it was pretty hard to not see the place where you were raised when the time comes, even though his youth wasn't the best. 

"Do you blame them for burning Trikru villages as they go?"

"That's funny coming from you." Roan quickly returned with a harsh comeback as I was pressed even more into him by his arm, making me chuckle because of his protective action which he hadn't even noticed doing himself. 

"Enough." Kane cut off the two men and I thanked him with a strong nod, I wasn't in the mood for a fight or arguing, almost war against my own husband was enough. 

"We know the woods are a war zone. After what happened with Ilian, I can't spare many of the guard to protect you." Kane locked gazes with Bellamy and Bellamy watched him with understanding. 

"Our security detail can protect us." Roan stated as he finally noticed he had his arm firmly around my waist, loosening the tight grip a bit, but still keeping me close which I didn't mind to be honest. I leaned with my head against his shoulder while Kane thanked us. 

"Thank you. That's very generous." 

"We are all in this together now." Roan nodded back, speaking of my behalf and him and I left the room before anyone could say anything. I still couldn't understand why Bellamy had such a hatred towards Roan, well, maybe I could but was just blinded by his love. Though, Bellamy had done some bad thing too and you don't see us judging him. We all are no saints anymore and some of us have to embrace that.

"He truly hates me in the worst form, doesn't he?" 

"I don't know why." I answered while shrugging at my king standing beside me. Not fast after we made our way outside, not having much to do inside the Ark anymore. The sky was grey and there was an sad atmosphere surrounding us but that was the cause of the big explosion that costed our lifesaver. Roan leaned with one hand on his sword and with the other he was busy with instructing our guards who would follow us to the island to bring Raven her fuel for the rocket. We first hadn't noticed Clarke joining us, but she got my attention quickly when I had jerked my head back to look over my shoulder. 

"Bellamy and I will lead the way in the rover. You, Meave and your men will ride in back with the fuel." Clarke talked towards Roan and he didn't seem that angry about her bossing him around, it was for our survival after all. 

"The king of Azgeda follows no one." The dark-skinned guard named Seiku spoke up loudly and with one furious look from Roan made him add my name too. "Neither does the queen." 

"It's all right, Seiku. Best we stay out of sight for now." Roan tried to calm down the man so he would back off which succeeded in less then a second with the intimidating way he positioned himself in. 

"It's time to go." 

Bellamy hastily walked past us with an annoyed face, making me think something bad had happened when he was talking with his sister and right afterwards Monty jumped out of the rover. 

"All set?" 

"Locked and loaded. I do, however, feel the need to reiterate: you're about to drive the last 10 barrels of hydrazine known to man, a cargo which Raven needs every last drop of, through hostile territory packed with warring clans, over uneven roads where one serious bump could cause and explosion that would not only kill all of you but would wipe out mankind's only remaining chance for survival."

"What could possibly go wrong?" Roan his rough voice delightfully filled my ears and with one look at me he raised an eyebrow before hopping inside the back of the second rover.


	33. I’d Join You

"Locked and loaded. I do, however, feel the need to reiterate: you're about to drive the last 10 barrels of hydrazine known to man, a cargo which Raven needs every last drop of, through hostile territory packed with warring clans, over uneven roads where one serious bump could cause and explosion that would not only kill all of you but would wipe out mankind's only remaining chance for survival."

"What could possibly go wrong?" Roan his rough voice delightfully filled my ears and with one look at me he raised an eyebrow before hopping inside the back of the second rover.

~~~

Sitting beside Roan in the second rover, the road wasn't very comfortable at all and it took a lot of strength to not just go walking towards that fucking island instead of keeping the feeling of a broken back, but there was no other way. Of course Roan tried to help me, but his hand rubbing my lower back didn't help to relieve the pain for long and it ended up with me in pain while wearing a poker-face. To my surprise it didn't took long before we suddenly stopped and confused I stared at Roan who held a finger before his lips to keep me and the guards quiet while we heard Clarke talk to what sounded like other people, Trikru, who spoke back. 

"Wanheda."

"What happened here?" 

"Azgeda burned our village to the ground, my father caught an ax with his leg and we can't stop the bleeding." We couldn't see what was happening, but I could imagine that Clarke was doing what she always was doing, helping those who are hurt. 

"I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do." 

"Think maybe you can clear the road?" I could hear Bellamy ask the trikru people and their 'leader' yelled that everyone had to move from the road we were following. 

"If you're headed to Polis, we could use a ride." 

"We're not headed to Polis." 

"Broadleaf and plains riders are moving against Azgeda. We want in." Roan raised his eyebrow and our guards shook their heads while I swallowed. 

"Hey, kid, get away from there!" I heard Bellamy yell and suddenly a little child was facing us with an open mouth. The moment the kid was locking gazes with us one of the guards tried to draw his sword, in mind trying to kill the child, but seeing a glimp of disapproval in Roan's eyes I saw him protecting the kid by pulling one of ours back. 

"AZGEDA!! AZGEDA!!!" 

"NO! MOVE!! DAMNIT!!" I could catch a sound from Bellamy cursing under his breath before the rover door was shut and Roan immediately jumped in front of me when we started driving to keep the whistling arrows from killing me. Driving as fast as we could, we ended up being to far away for them to attack us and everyone started to relax a bit again. Roan sat against the rovers side, same as the others meanwhile I leaned against Roan a little bit to feel his warmth and after a while we out of a sudden stopped moving. Without any words the king and I jumped out too, I did so to stretch my legs and back while Roan wanted to know what was going on. 

"Ice melt. I'll find us a place to cross upstream." 

"Wait. Take the rover. You'll cover more ground and it'll be safer." 

"With him?" Bellamy silently asked and I coughed a bit, making him notice I heard what he said. 

"We have to get across the river. The rest of us will stay here and guard the fuel." 

"We won't be long. EYES SHARP!" Glaring up at Roan he signed for me to join them because he didn't trust anyone else than Bellamy to safely guard me if he wasn't around in this case and because Bellamy had to join Roan, he of course wouldn't let me stay behind. I obeyed the king and hopped into the car after Bellamy did. 

"Ai haiefa! Osir beda goch yu op." (My king! We should go with you) 

"Non bilaik mou meija kom disha shimon. Taik em klir." (Nothing is more important than this cargo. Keep it safe) After Roan made clear to the guards that the cargo was the most important thing to look after, he jumped inside the rover and watched behind him to see if I was sitting there only to nod at me and to be sure I was safe as well. After a pretty long time we found our spot and were now trying to communicate with Clarke and her group. 

"Clarke, come in. We found a crossing. Over." No answer was given to us and I frowned. " Cargo one, do you read me? Over. Clarke, come in." 

"Something's wrong." Roan stated while grabbing my waist to pull me inside the rover with him. Driving back to the place we had to join the other group, only... no one was there. 

"Be careful." Bellamy stated as I ran out of the rover and confused as hell I looked around. "Clarke, come in. Cargo one, where the hell are you?" 

"Bloody hell." I cursed under my breath while standing with my heels into the cold, running water, staring down at a body bag. "Roan, Bellamy!! It is Seiku. I think we can guess how this happened.” 

“Where the hell are the others?” Bellamy questioned while also glaring down at the corpse. 

“They took the truck to go to Polis. That means that at least one of yours is still alive.” Roan confirmed while we all switched our attention to the rover. While sitting down I heard Roan whisper something into my ear before sitting down himself and Bellamy just sat there, not interfering with what he said, not even raising an eyebrow. “Hell, I’m lucky I brought you with me.”


	34. One Way Or Another

"Where the hell are the others?" Bellamy questioned while also glaring down at the corpse. 

"They took the truck to go to Polis. That means that at least one of yours is still alive." Roan confirmed while we all switched our attention to the rover. While sitting down I heard Roan whisper something into my ear before sitting down himself and Bellamy just sat there, not interfering with what he said, not even raising an eyebrow. "Hell, I'm lucky I brought you with me."

~~~

We had been driving like crazy and followed the road back to where we thought they were driving towards. Polis. We had stayed silent a pretty long time, with us all tensed up while looking out of the windows to find trails of the other rover with our very important fuel. "We have to get to them before they get to Polis with that fuel. They'll use it to make bombs. They'll kill everyone." Roan hadn't spoken up much, but this time he did and he was right, we had to get to them first before they entered Polis with our fuel or else the end of the world perhaps would come way sooner than we thought it would come. 

"You mean they'll use it to kill Ice Nation. All you care about it your own people." Bellamy confirmed without looking off of the road with an pokerface and I felt hurt out of a sudden. 

"Yeah, like you're any better. That's all anyone cares about." Roan answered and did look to the side to glare at the serious face behind the car steering. 

"Except maybe me." I switched my gaze to look outside towards the beautiful trees and waited for the men to respond which they did, but I only could hear a few chuckles from both of them before we suddenly hit the brake of the Rover. I first couldn't tell why, it only took a matter of time to understand that the dying man from before had passed away and was laying on the path we first had to seek passage through. Though, in my mind something was off and Roan knew it as well when he narrowed his eyes. 

"Wait." 

"They left a body. We need to see if we can pick up their trail." Bellamy told us stubbornly. 

"Yeah, well, it's really a coincidence they left the body on our trail. Besides-..." I pointed out that he was laying perfectly in the middle of both ways.

"Trikru burn their dead. They're still here. Back up now." 

"Both of you, there is no one here. They've taken the truck. The fuel. Clarke. If you're such a good tracker, go track."

"Bellamy, I think the 'tracker' is right." I automatically raised my voice so it would echo through his head that he had to trust the king and that we were under an attack. It became pretty clear to him that we were indeed attacked by Trikru when three men suddenly jumped on top of the Rover and tried to persuade us to give them the king. 

"You were saying?" Roan raised an eyebrow and Bellamy rolled his eyes before aiming at the leader of the group. 

"I DON'T WANT TO SHOOT YOU. WHERE'S THE TRUCK, AND WAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH IT?" 

"Give us the king." I was lucky they couldn't see me properly, but was concerned for everyone's welfare in this situation. 

"Bellamy." 

"What!" 

"Truck's not here." 

"How the hell do you know?" I also was confused and immediately turned my head around to watch the thinking men with those handsome blue eyes. 

"Because everyone does what best for their own people. It was my men who took it." My eyes grew wide and my mouth opened slightly as I figured he was right. Before I wanted to speak up, Bellamy suddenly shouted for Roan to look out and in an blink of an eye Roan pushed himself backwards so that the sword wouldn't hit him. 

"Bellamy, right time to get us out of here." I yelled as he hit the gas with all power, driving us out of the Trikru zone.

~~~

“What the hell is he doing!” Roan pointed out to a man on the back of the truck trying to shove the fuel off of the back part of the Rover. 

“Weaponizing the fuel.” My mind suddenly went back to what Monty had said, ‘one wrong bump and it would cause an explosion.’ Fuck. 

“You said we need every drop.” 

“We do!” 

“So get me as close as you can.” 

“Wait, Roan? What are you-....” I was cut off by Roan who jumped next to me and he shook his head before turning the hatch on the ceiling around so he could open it. Probably to tell me not to follow him in battle and I sighed in frustration as the king climbed out of the rover.

“Now! Do it!” 

Closing my eyes I swallowed before seeing that Roan jumped from one side to the other. I wasn’t afraid of the man on the other rover to kill Roan, I knew he would be able to fight that man with ease, it was just.... I don’t know really what I was afraid of, but it faded a bit when I noticed Roan had made it to the other rover. Though, before I saw it happen, Roan was laying on the floor, kicking the man back onto the fuel so he could get up again. The opponent seemed to recover fast as well and both men stood on opposite sides again until Roan pushed his thumbs into the man’s eyes and stabbed him before kicking him off of the rover. “Natrona.” (Traitor) 

We on the other hand had drove further to stop before the still moving rover so we would have a clear shot on Clarke and the man beside her. I was still sitting in the open rover and Bellamy was trying to concentrate to not shoot Clarke, but quickly turned around. “Meave, get out!” Bellamy was trying to protect me if he would fail and I jumped out from the other side to step out of the way from both rovers. “Come on Clarke, come on!” And then it happened, gun in his hand, aimed at the man, trigger pulled. I saw Clarke being relieved, but panicked when she had to stop the driving rover.


	35. Arrow In The Bullseye

We on the other hand had drove further to stop before the still moving rover so we would have a clear shot on Clarke and the man beside her. I was still sitting in the open rover and Bellamy was trying to concentrate to not shoot Clarke, but quickly turned around. "Meave, get out!" Bellamy was trying to protect me if he would fail and I jumped out from the other side to step out of the way from both rovers. "Come on Clarke, come on!" And then it happened, gun in his hand, aimed at the man, trigger pulled. I saw Clarke being relieved, but panicked when she had to stop the driving rover.

~~~

Bellamy and I were lucky Clarke could hit the brakes in time and they both were grateful for one another. While they smiled warmly to each other I checked if Roan hadn't fallen of the truck and happily to see him standing upright with no injuries I launched myself upon him. He could just on time catch me and I chuckled while hugging him. It wasn't that I was scared we would have died, we had been through way worse things, but I somehow needed it a lot. "I suggest we move quickly before we will have even bigger problems." Roan spoke up loudly for the others to hear while he embraced me back. 

"I agree." I nodded with my head still buried in his neck right afterwards letting him go to claim a seat in the Rover. It didn't take long for the rest to follow and on we went, following the trail that we would have been following a while ago if we didn't get in such troubles. We drove further in silence. Bellamy had chosen to drive in the other car and suggested I stayed with Clarke and Roan, probably, beside him not wanting to split me and Roan up, he clearly needed to be alone to spend some time drowning into his own thoughts about what will happen now. We all had some down time and I guess this was his time to be alone after such a long day living in stress, because losing Clarke has always been his fear. 

"You're a good king Roan." I could hear Clarke murmur as Roan focused on the trees outside. 

"Yeah, a king who runs an errand while his people are at war in Polis." He sighed before turning his head around to shortly lock gazes with Clarke. I in the meantime went dizzy, but didn't pay that much attention to it while I was listening to Clarke who tried to cheer up Roan. 

"This errand is the most important thing right now, and you know it." 

"And if we do safe everyone? Then what? What happens once you've turned us all into nightbloods? Do we just keep on killing each other?" My king had a point, it wasn't like our crews would respect each other more after what we are planning to make happen and they would definitely not stop killing each other. A long silence followed the questions he asked and Clarke stared ahead of her. Well, that was until we heard Bellamy on the radio.

"We're here." Clarke hit the brakes before I jumped out of the truck. 

"I'll unload the fuel." I could hear Roan speak while Clarke got out of the car too and I stared at Bellamy. He didn't seem happy and had switched his gaze to the sea. Slowly, I approached Bellamy to see if he was okay. Well, that was the plan until I noticed Clarke thought the same and I backed down to survey what she had to say to him. They deserved to be alone after all. 

"I'm gonna take the rover back to camp."

"Octavia?" Clarke asked before glaring up at him. 

"It's pathetic, right? She hates me but I keep coming back for more."

"She's your sister. She's blood. She'll come around and see how special you are." I bit my lip at that, she maybe didn't notice what she had said, but he did and immediately I could see his eyes widen a bit. I didn't say something was going on between these two, but most of the time there was always a tension between them. 

"Clarke... if I don't see you again..." 

"No. You will." 

"WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!" Roan his deep voice echoed through the sky and I quickly ran towards the back of the rover, spotting what I didn't hope to see. "Trikru arrow." Roan kicked the Barrel off of the truck and it shot open with the lid falling off. It didn't contain the fuel anymore. Immediately I almost fell to my knees by shock and having no hope anymore if it wasn't for Roan to catch me after getting off of the truck himself. 

"No." Clarke wailed while Roan closed his arms around me, leaning with his chin on my skull while we all couldn't take our eyes off of the empty fuel. 

"We have to radio them." 

I deeply inhaled while Roan kissed my hair before hugging me tightly from the back. He tried to calm me down, only, there was no point in even trying anymore. It was one of our only ways to survive and it was ruined now. How could we ever be safe? While Clarke and Bellamy recovered a little by the shock they radioed Murphy and it was good to hear his voice for a short time until my mind sunk into a deep dark cloud again. "I'll be okay... I promise I'll keep you two safe." I could hear Roan barely by my heart beating, but knew he said it so soft so nobody else would have understood what he was saying.


	36. Futuristic Heaven

I deeply inhaled while Roan kissed my hair before hugging me tightly from the back. He tried to calm me down, only, there was no point in even trying anymore. It was one of our only ways to survive and it was ruined now. How could we ever be safe? While Clarke and Bellamy recovered a little by the shock they radioed Murphy and it was good to hear his voice for a short time until my mind sunk into a deep dark cloud again. "I'll be okay... I promise I'll keep you two safe." I could hear Roan barely by my heart beating, but knew he said it so soft so nobody else would have understood what he was saying.

~~~

I was finally being able to calm down as we had drove further, leaving Bellamy behind. He was needed elsewhere and how bad I wanted to tell him the things about me he never got to know before the end of the world, I couldn't. I don't know why, but it felt like at the moment two dark hands had pulled me back from being honest to my friends. As I was sitting on a thick tree trunk to rest, afterwards I helped with the fuel, Roan had pulled the last one out of the truck and now walked in with it while I followed him, not wanting to be left alone at a island I didn't know who or what lived on. The bunker had a futuristic tone to it as we stepped foot inside and everything was still neatly maintained. 

I didn't find it surprising that we got all the equipment working, even the cables and screens were completely intact. While I was helping Roan a bit, we arrived in a much wider hall with a double glazed door with a lock and because it was made of glass, we soon found out that it was the storage room. We could tell that by all the stored food and boxes of electrical stuff inside the storage. The only question was, what was the code? Shrugging at the thinking king, I sighed and gestured towards the map of the bunker, pointing out at the floor where Clarke and her mom would be located on and I whispered at him that I would go there to ask. 

His reaction was a nod while he slowly put down the fuel and I immediately made my way towards the stairs, not wanting to let him wait for me that long. Because I didn't quite know the way, I, in my head, had probably walked a huge detour, but in the end I reached my goal when I heard voices coming closer. "We have no choice." I could hear Clarke say as I got closer towards the two people and I stopped as I watched, I think her name was Emori, eavesdropping on Clarke and Abby having an conversation. Confused, I pushed the thoughts aside and stopped at the top of the stairs so that they could spot me and I waved as Clarke indeed spotted me. 

"What's the code of the storage?!" I questioned while raising my voice slightly and finding support on the railing. 

"E4R7h." Clarke responded and I raised my thumbs to confirm I heard her. I wanted to turn and take the exit to the previous hall before being called back by Jackson. 

"Oh, hey, Meave." He said while putting a small test tube on the table at the top of the stairs where I had just came from. I smiled sweetly when I saw in the corner of my eye that Emori was pretending to have just walked over to this room and then spoke up. 

"I'm heading up to the house." She stated as she dropped herself a few steps down the stairs. "Does anyone want anything while I'm up there?" Emori seemed upset about the information she heard a minute before I asked about the code, even though I didn’t know what she had heard, and she had turned her back towards Clarke and Abby as she walked up the few steps she had lowered herself at before asking us if we needed something. I saw it coming and started to laugh to myself when I knew I was right. Abby wanted to send Clarke with Emori.

“Hold on. Honey, you should go with her." I myself was also thinking of coming along, only I did not know which would be nicer for Roan and me. If everyone were in the house we were told about, I think it would be more delightful to stay here for the peace and silence. 

"No. I just got here. I want to be here with you and help." Clarke shook her head in disbelief. I could understand it, she wanted to help her mother who had been through a lot. 

"There is nothing for you to help me with right now. It'll be 5 hours before the samples are even ready to be tested. Ok. Go, take a shower, and we'll figure this out when you get back. Go." 

Abby pointed at Emori by using a nod and Abby faced me with an concerned face expression while afterwards facing Jackson. 

"I'll lower the drones." I could hear Jackson say before he leaned into me to whisper into my ear. "Abby wants to speak to you after you helped the King." My face didn't budge and slowly I opened my mouth to say I understood what he had said and then to ask why, only to get an answer that made my heart beat even faster. "I don't think it is necessarily to talk about it out loud." Did they know about my blood? Did they know about the kid? Or was it simply something about Bellamy and Kane? I quickly started my way back to Roan, trying so carefully to remember the password till I got there.


	37. Just Some Water Please

"Abby wants to speak to you after you helped the King." My face didn't budge and slowly I opened my mouth to say I understood what he had said and then to ask why, only to get an answer that made my heart beat even faster. "I don't think it is necessarily to talk about it out loud." Did they know about my blood? Did they know about the kid? Or was it simply something about Bellamy and Kane? I quickly started my way back to Roan, trying so carefully to remember the password till I got there.

~~~

"Roan!" I had rushed my way through the last few hallways and Roan caught me while I almost tripped over my own fucking shoes just because I also tried to remember the code. I quickly pushed in the movable buttons to enter the code and my mind became clear again. 

"You're alright?" 

"They want me to talk to them. I had quietly walked into the room to ask for that code we needed." I sloppy pointed at the code that was entered into the door already while I caught my breath and Roan stared down at me, though, it didn't take long before he had dropped the stuff he was carrying and placed his flat hand on my lower back. "And I swear there was such a strange atmosphere, but I ignored it because I didn't want to interfere their things and suddenly when I walked off, I was asked to go to Abby because she wanted to talk to me... alone?! I don't know if they found it out." Roan tried to calm me down, but I was panicking so much that of they tried they could hear me somewhere echoing around the moon.

"Think it from the bright side, Meave. Perhaps it's okay if a doctor knows about it, mhuh? She could help you." 

"But my blood?!" 

"She doesn't have to examine you just yet." I was afraid of making my blood public... my whole life was about hiding my secret and I was totally uncomfortable with the fact that soon everyone knew except for my brother, who never got the chance to know because of me holding it back. I know it was my fault, but still... I didn't want to be seen as some sort of god or whatever they would see me, I just wanted to live a normal life. And yes, sharing love with a king is not exactly having a simple life, but it is what I urged for. Slowly, I rubbed my eyes as I lowered my head, staring at my feet. 

"Perhaps you are right..." I sighed softly. "Perhaps I should go to her and see what the chat is about." 

"That's my angel." Roan his mouth curled into a smile as his voice silently whispered into my ear as he leaned in. "And maybe it's not even about our kid.... maybe she’s just curious about you health?” 

~~~

I nervously looked through the window before knocking on the door of Becca's office where Abby was now standing in, weirdly shaking herself. The woman pushed away her thoughts and fixed her attitude when she folded her hand around the door handle to pull it open so that there was no door between each other anymore and so that we could look each other in the eye. "You wanted to see me?" 

"Yes. Would you like to sit or would you like to have a drink?" 

"Um... just water is okay, I think." Meanwhile, as I sat down onto an comfortable office chair that she had pointed out too, Abby had grabbed some water for me to quench my thirst.

"Of course it is not my business to know and ask..... but as doctor and a woman who simply cares, I have noticed that your habits have changed. Habits that normally wouldn't change much over such a short amount of time." I knew my pregnancy was going to be guessed like this, but never did I know it was guessable while I am in such an early stage. It was clear that Roan was more watchful and my habits had indeed changed quickly. No appetite, sick in the morning, breast growth, waist widening, cold, exhausted, But I didn't know it was so easy to notice it without actually anything really being visible. 

Though, Abby is a doctor and she herself has been pregnant as well so it actually didn't surprise me that she found out. I tried to listen but everything that was going on quickly distracted me and I started to hear Abby's voice in the background until I heard my name. "Meave....?" 

"Sorry. I wasn't focussed for a moment." 

"You're expecting Roan's baby? And don't feel forced to answer bu-...."

"Yeah.... I am." I folded my hands, but immediately unfolded them again to lean my arms nervously on the armrests. 

"Does he know?"

"Of course he knows. He was the first and only one I told." Abby smiled softly before she sat in front of me, resting a hand on my knee. 

"As women amongst each other I know how difficult and exhausting it is... definitely in such a stressing time, and I will not bother you much with it because if you wanted help, you would have told me before, but I did wanted to ask you if you at this moment need help or want to ask me something?" 

"Thank you, I appreciate it, but till know I only need the support from the king. Though, if I need help with something he can’t help with, I will come to you." 

"My door is always open." I was a little cheered up now that the news was of my shoulders and that I had someone who is a doctor to help me. 

"Abby are you there? Come in." Suddenly my head shot up, hearing the familiar voice, and I looked quickly at Abby before she got up and now walked up to the device Kane was calling one. 

"I'm here." Abby answered. "Ah, it's so good to hear your voice." 

"And? You talked to Meave?" It seemed that Kane probably shared the question if I was pregnant or not with Abby and I nodded when she glared at me. 

"Yeah I just talked to her, she's right here. Wait." 

"Kane? It is me, Meave...." I got the radio handed over to me and it was good to talk to him again because even though I knew it wasn't that long, it felt like months to me. "And to your question... yes! I am pregnant. Though this has to stay between the four of us or it can cause chaos between everyone and Azgeda." Kane had hummed to me before chuckling, clearly happy for me. 

"Can you congrats and warn your highness for me?"

"Why warn the king?" I giggled slightly, but was actually curious. 

"I will find him if he doesn't get you the food you want." 

"Kane, I promise you, Roan would do anything for me." I bursted into laughter, knowing this man was serious deep down. 

"Even massaging every aching body part?" 

"Even that, yes." 

"Good! Well, then, congrats again, Meave! Oh! Meave, can I get Abby for a second?"

"Of course." I handed the radio back into the hand of Abby and she rubbed my upper back a little bit as she made clear she was on the other side of the radio. I knew the conversation was done so I excused myself to leave the room and right when I closed the door I could hear Kane speak up and the sentence I heard made me drop all my relieve in one second. 

"I have bad news..."


	38. The Hopeful Solution

"Good! Well, then, congrats again, Meave! Oh! Meave, can I get Abby for a second?"

"Of course." I handed the radio back into the hand of Abby and she rubbed my upper back a little bit as she made clear she was on the other side of the radio. I knew the conversation was done so I excused myself to leave the room and right when I closed the door I could hear Kane speak up and the sentence I heard made me drop all my relieve in one second. 

"I have bad news..."

~~~

"...Abby. The black rain's here. It's worse than we thought. It, uh... it burns on contact. It kills. After today, the water won't be drinkable. We lost what we had stored in the fire. We have enough for a couple of weeks, but after that-...."

"I know what happens after that." Abby interrupted Kane and I caught myself automatically shaking my head while my jaw dropped. 

"We need a solution." Silence followed in the room I was secretly watching and Kane went concerned as he questioned if Abby was still there. "Abby, are you there?" 

"I'm here. There may be a solution." 

"That's great." I could hear a relieved sigh through the radio, but I knew some bad news had to follow. That's just how this world worked. 

"But to find it, I have to do something that I never thought I'd have to do." 

"You'll make the right decision. You always do." 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Anything." 

"If I take a life.... to find a cure... does that make me a murderer?" Abby seemed unsure in what she asked and I had never heard her being insecure about the things she did. Perhaps this was what Emori was so afraid of? She was afraid she would be the one sacrificed for the greater good even though she didn't want that. As I tried to glare into the room again, I could hear Kane sigh before swallowing, probably thinking of what was the right thing to say to her at the moment. Something to make her feel better and not worse than she already did. 

"Abby, I... I don't know how to answer that. I wish I did."

"What if it can save us all? Would I be able to live with myself then?" 

"Taking a life should never be easy." That sentence showed how fucked up most of us became on earth because it did become easy for most of us. We called it as normal as a handshake. "I hope it's not easy for you. Your humanity is your greatest strength. Sometimes we need a different kind of strength. We need to survive. Then we can all find our humanity again." 

"I hope you're right, Marcus." 

"I have to go." 

"Be safe." 

"You, too, Abby." 

~~~

I didn't want Abby to know I was eavesdropping her and quickly walked down the hallway and then took the second hall to the right to get back to where I had come from. Well, I was stopped midway by a unfamiliar face with brown messy hair pulled upright, forming a weird Mohawk and a mullet combined and beside him I noticed three others who did were familiar to me, Murphy, Emori and Clarke. It seemed that they came back from the house with an prisoner and raising one of my eyebrows, Emori stared at me with an clearly played emotional face. Something was off, but I didn't care to ask it. I was tired. All the negative information in the past two/three months had been draining my energie. 

It had been rough for all of us, not only me I reminded myself and I followed the four people downstairs. I shouldn’t give my body the rest that it asked for just yet. Everything actually went too fast before I realised what was actually going to happen to the man that was now laying unconscious on the table. Abby and Clarke had asked Roan and Jackson to help them while I silently waited on the last few steps of the stairs. I had taken my seat there so I could see what happened properly, but also... there was nowhere else to sit around the place. The man’s elbow pit was cleaned and they made sure his veins were visible so that Abby could properly inject Luna's blood sample and hope his body would start producing the blood as well so he would be safe. 

"Hey. None of us like what we're doing here. Not even to someone like him. But if this works, we survive. Simple as that." Abby and Clarke nodded to each other and Abby took a deep breath before she injected the syringe that showed the Nightblood running through his veins afterwards. Roan looked fascinated despite the idea that the prisoner would soon be exposed to radiation and I couldn't really believe that this was working myself either. While all this was happening across the room, I had been watching Murphy and Emori in the corner of my eye all along and wasn't sure what suspicious thing was going on between them until I heard them talking.

"I hope he survives." 

"Me, too."

"Then you can kill him?" 

"Why would I do that?" Turning my head around in shock, confused I narrowed my eyes. Emori had seemed to lie about the identity of the grounder?! 

"It isn't him?" She silently shook her head. "Emori, who is he?" 

"Someone other than me who's going into that oven." 

"Now that, that's a survivor's move."


End file.
